


Kingdom Hearts II

by SynchronicityRose



Series: Tale of A Keybarer [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Adventure, Atlantica, Canon-Typical Violence, Disney Castle, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fantasy, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Halloween Town, M/M, Magic, Non-Chronological, Olympus Colisieum, Port Royal, Slow Mo Love, Some Humor, Teamwork, Timeless River, World That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 62,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not a new story!) Sora and his long time friend Aryon have been in a deep slumber after the events of Chain of Memories. In order of them to fully awaken two young teens residing in Twilight Town: Roxas and his best-friend Ryon are the keys to their awakening. Unaware that their summer vacation is coming to an abrupt end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twilight Town: The Strange Thief

_Do I live in a fantasy realm? Or is there another world for me? Everything is so still unclear…I know I’ll find the answers I’m looking for. Through my dreams and imagination-Ryon_

_A scattered dream like a far off memory. A far off memory is like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up-yours and mine ~Sora_

The dream had been like that of a scattered film from a movie unable to follow what was happening. Jumping from one scene to the next and to the next. Characters that seemed recognizable yet weren’t all the same.

Sora, Riku, Aryon, Syao and Kai-racing behind trying to keep up.

“Giving up already?” Riku had mocked. Hands on his hips in a sassy fashion.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

The sunset hits the ocean’s surface sparkling under its warm glow. Sora, Aryon, Riku, Syao and Kai-all sitting on the beach together. "If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" asked his white haired friend. Sora and Aryon glance at him.

“I’m not-.” Aryon begins but it skips to the next scene.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

They’re in a cave now with chalk drawings. Of them and their friend Kai- and other artwork drawn on the grey rocks around. Aryon places his hand on one when he jumps back with Sora out of fright at a strange, hooded figure.

"This world has been connected.”

“Who’re you?” Aryon demands boldly. Clenching his fist tight at his side.

"Tied to the darkness..." said the figure.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

The sky is a bright orange and yellow when Ryon opens his eyes, a soft smile on his face sitting on one of the many rooftops in Twilight Town early that morning. The train station bells ringing about through the morning air his legs lazily swinging over the edge.

His light blue hair ruffles in the breeze.

“Ryon? You up there?!”

“Hm?”

Looking down his eyes brighten almost instantly at the sight of his childhood friend Roxas smiling up at him. That’s right. How could he forget? “Oh! Roxas: Yeah hang on a sec alright? I’ll be right down.” He called to the brown haired boy quickly making no haste getting into his bedroom through the window.

A few hours later.

At the Usual Place that was just under the train tracks Hayner, Olette, Pence and Ryon were talking among each other. Olette looks over to where Roxas is seeming to be deep in thought. Even Ryon, as talkative as the guy could be seemed quiet today.

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" Hayner questioned looking at his gang with his fists clenched.

"Yeah, that's just wrong.” Pence agreed.

“Seifer’s gone too far this time.” Olette nodded kicking her foot.

The trio glance over at Ryon and Roxas who merely nod. Looking down at their shoes. “…You had that dream again. Didn’t you?” Ryon mouthed as the other male nods lowly mouthing back a ‘Yeah’ in response. This had been going on for as long as either could remember. When they thought they had it figured out it seemed they would only run into another brick wall.

"I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves!

Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now...what to do?" Hayner asked.

Olette, not sure what she should say when Roxas speaks up. "Uh...well... We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight.”

“Hey that sounds like fun!” Pence said with eyes lighting up running off to get something.

Ryon crossed his arms over his chest. “To be honest I wouldn’t mind giving the guy a good slug in the face.”

"What about Seifer?" asked Hayner his arms across his chest.

Roxas stands and explains "First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs."

Hayner growled in response and Ryon rolls his eyes at his friend’s temper. "Oh no! They're gone!" yelled Pence alarmed.

Everyone looked over to see him staring at his camera with a worried expression. “What is it Pence?” Ryon asked walking over with the others.

“Our ----! They’re gone.” He exclaimed, having a hand over his throat with the inability to speak the word aloud.

"All our -, gone? Huh?" said Hayner as he does the same.

"Huh? You can't say -? Why not?" Olette said with a gasp.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our - are gone!" Pence exclaimed.

"Stolen... And not just the -. The word -! They stole it too!" said Roxas.

Ryon shook his head in disbelief. Not even someone like Seifer could pull this one off. “I don’t like this. Not one bit.”

"All right, time for some recon!"

“Right!”

The teenagers ran off yet the minute they try Roxas and Ryon are overcome with a dizzy feeling falling to their knees. “Roxas? What’s-?” Ryon tries but darkness soon becomes his vision after he collapses beside an already knocked out Roxas.

_“His heart is returning. Doubtless he will wake soon.”_

Roxas is the first of the two to awake, standing up and brushing himself off glancing back at the doorway. “Huh? Ah! Ryon!” He gasped watching the other male pick himself back on his feet rubbing his head tenderly looking at his friend with a wide-eyed expression. “Are you alright?”

“Think so…This has been happening way too much for my liking though.” Ryon declared with a wince.

“Roxas? Ryon?”

They looked up to see Pence and Olette still waiting for them. “Are you guys coming?” Olette asked as the boys give a nod assuring her that they were.

**~Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxo**

After they talked to numerous shop owners around the area, the group ran towards the Sandlot. Vivi, Rai and Fuu were talking with their backs turned. Vivi notices them putting his hat in his hands looking at Ryon with a narrow of his yellow eyes making him wince. “Vivi…Let us explain-.”

“Thieves!” Fuu declared.

"That was low, y'know!" said Rai holding his fist up.

Vivi put his hat in his hands wringing it in his hands.

"Oh yeah?" said Hayner getting in a fighting stance.

“Nice come back Blondie.” Olette has to hold Hayner back from jumping at Seifer now in the front of his group. "You can give us back the - now" commanded Sefier.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai says with his hands on his waist.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some - to prove that you're losers.” Seifer did a little circle around the group, smirking at Ryon who wants nothing more than to punch his jaw and break it but holds himself back.

“Replay!”

Seifer laughs after Fuu calls it out. “Now you’re talking!” He, Vivi, Fuu and Rai soon get into position as do Roxas, Ryon and Hayner. "I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide.” Roxas makes a move forward only to be stopped by Ryon.

“Ryon don’t.” Hayner hisses.

“You can’t be serious.” Roxas tries but their words are deaf to his ears.

The blue haired male gets down on both of his knees, pursing his lips in a thin line as he hears Seifer and his group laugh before the slyest of smirks graces his face. He grabs a Struggle bat preparing to duel with their old ‘enemy’ tossing another to Roxas who quickly joins his friend as back up.

“You ready to take this lamer down Rox?” Ryon questioned.

“Oh yeah.”

Seifer gritted his teeth of having his nickname for them used against him, going in for the attack first. “Kneel losers!” He’d forgotten what a great team Roxas and Ryon were-in duo Struggle Battles they always came out on top. It were as if they were in perfect sync with one another. "Come on... quit playin' around and fight!" Seifer demanded as they begin to feel dizzy again.

“Oh you better believe we-whoa!” Ryon almost stumbles forward, holding his head tenderly. His vision was becoming disoriented.

_It’s happening again. But why?_

Roxas is the first to snap out of the ‘dizzy spell’, going after Seifer with all he’s got seeing as Ryon’s down for the count. Much to their rival’s annoyance Seifer eventually has to admit defeat. “Tournament decides!” Fuu calls out.

Pence had taken out his camera ready to take a picture of Roxas and Ryon when a bizarre white thing snatches the photo just as it snapped out moving through the air. The thief flees toward the Market Street: Tram Common.

“The thief?” Pence asked.

“C’mon!” Ryon called.

Roxas and Ryon had to go through the wooded area that lead to an old mansion out in the woods far ahead of the others. The strange white creature was dancing around the trees looking over its shoulder at them. “Weird. Almost like it wants us to follow it.” Roxas muttered loud enough for Ryon to hear.

The other gave a nod of agreement, hopping over a tree root. “Exactly what I was thinking.”

The creature had been waiting for them at the mansion gates. Seeming to grin-although Ryon knew that was impossible for the thing didn’t have a mouth/lips on its face. Words soon flashed in Roxas’s head.

_“We have come for you, my liege.”_

“Huh?” Wondered Roxas.

“Yo Roxas! I could use a little help here!”

Blue eyes widen in shock seeing Ryon struggle against the white zipper mouthed creature, not at all phased by Ryon’s barrage of attacks with his Struggle Bat. Despite Roxas teaming up they were still no match much to their frustration. “It’s no use…” Roxas began.

“Rox…Your bat.”

The other teen looked down as his bat swirls with data before turning into that of a key. Ryon’s eyes widen at the sight of it, looking down to see that his two appeared to be some type of key as well. “What…What is this?” Roxas could feel the key pull him towards the creature as Ryon’s had with him.

This time using the mysterious keys do they take the creature down.

Ryon covered his ears from its scream before it vanished into nothing along with his and Roxas’s keys.

“….What was that all about?” Ryon questioned, helping Roxas in gathering the photos the creature left. “? Roxas!”

The last thing Roxas saw was Ryon racing towards his fallen form before his vision blackens.

**~Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

_Restoration at 12%_

Roxas did not know how long he was out for until his eyes blink open, sitting up on the couch inside the Usual Spot with his concerned friends around. Ryon practically tackled him in a hug-before quickly pulling away hearing Olette giggle due to his flushed face and seeing Hayner grin deviously.

“Just uh…glad you’re alright. You are alright. Right?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Roxas assures him with a grin of his own.

“So tell us about the Picture thief.” Hayner questioned them.

In all honesty neither of them were sure what to say. It was bizarre that much they knew. Not what you would see on as an everyday occurrence. “Not much to say,” Roxas finally spoke. “The photos were just laying there.”

Hayner picked up one photo and chuckled. It was of Roxas, Ryon and the shop keeper Shen. “It’s a girl.”

“You look happy Roxas…Ryon.”

“Olette.” Ryon warned.

“We do not.” Roxas rolled his eyes.

Pence went through the photos with a tilt of his head. “Have you noticed that these photos are mostly of Roxas, Ryon or both of them together?” When Hayner asked if he was serious Pence showed him the proof. “You see? Every single one! Wouldn’t it be weird if someone wanted to steal the real Roxas or Ryon?”

“C’mon get serious. Who’d wanna steal a bone head like Roxas?”

“Gee thanks Hayner. What about Ryon?”

Ryon grinned and flipped his hair like a famous celebrity would for a photo shoot. His chest puffed out. “Well who wouldn’t want to steal me? I’m just that amazing.”

The group shared a laugh at his statement. Yet as they walk out Hayner’s eyes widen seeing a rather ‘offending’ photo of Ryon with Seifer. “Hang on…What the heck were you doing with Seifer?!”

 _Oh crap! Ryon how are you going to get yourself outta this one?_ He laughed sheepishly as his friends crowded around demanding to know. “You guys really! It was nothing…He uh, well he…this girl was kinda harassing me to date her so he uh, he stepped in and told her the reason why I couldn’t date her was due to the fact I was…with…him.”

His four other friends looked as if he had grown two heads.

“…Seifer saved you then?” Pence arched a brow.

Ryon nodded vigorously. Shifting his feet in an awkward manner.

“…This day is getting weirder and weirder.” Hayner muttered, scratching the back of his head with the group walking out.

_Aryn looked at the three before him with an equally confused expression on his face mirroring their exact ones. “What?! I thought I was the only Keyblade wielder!” Sora exclaimed._

_“Well looks like you’re not.” Aryn tells him bluntly._

_He made his move to leave when the dog called out to him. “Hey wait! Why don’t ya come with us?”_

_A dark haired man nods at the blue haired boy. “You should go with them, Aryn.”_

_“Huh? But Leo-.”_

The scene changes again.

_“I’m Donald.”_

_“Name’s Goofy.”_

_“I’m Sora.”_

_“And…my name’s Aryn.” Aryn says with a little grin beaming over his face._

Ryon falls from his bed the next morning, holding onto his head after it hits the end of his table gritting his teeth from the impact hoping he didn’t get a concussion. “That boy…looks almost like me. And he had the Keyblade to…”

 


	2. Twilight Town: The Girl In White

Early that morning Ryon walks out towards the Usual Spot where he hears Roxas talking aloud about the Keyblade. “What was that about?” He asked his blue haired friend, tossing the stick he swung around like it was the key weapon.

Ryon bites the inside of his cheek. Feeling that maybe now would be a decent time to ask about the weird dreams. “Hey…Uh. Have you been having any dreams? About a boy named Sora? Or Aryn?”

Roxas gaped at him. Tilting his head to the side. “You to huh? I think we should keep it to ourselves though. Wouldn’t want the guys to think we’re crazy…”

They share a weak laugh walking out of the area together. Secretly pondering if they actually were flat out nuts with all the things happening to them.

_What would YOU do if you were in our shoes?_

“Sora…Aryn…Who are you?” Ryon whispered to no one.

**Restoration at 28 %**

_“Namine…Hurry!”_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The other day the two arrive at Market Place where they spotted Pence and Olette. Ryon gave them the usual greeting. “Yo.”

“Morning.”

Olette opened her mouth only for her and Pence to freeze on the spot. Roxas and Ryon can’t help but look at one another with mystified expressions. A girl had stopped them from moving any closer. Blond haired. Almost peroxide with ocean blue eyes wearing a white sleeveless dress and white shoes.

“Hello Roxas, Ryon.” She greeted.

“Who…Are you?” Roxas asked.

The girl holds up her hand to quiet him. “I wanted to meet you two at least once.”

“Both of us?” Ryon raised an eyebrow.

“Yes you.”

Roxas was floored as the girl walked away with Pence and Olette un frozen and walking towards them again. "Olette dragged me along to go shopping," Pence said.

“You guys wanna come with us?” Olette asked.

"Um, uhh, wait... did you just see that…?" Roxas asked them looking around for any sighting of the girl.

Pence rolled his eyes. “He’s stalling.”

Although when Olette looks at Ryon she frowns thoughtfully seeing how pale he looks now. As if, as clichéd she knew it sounded he had seen a ghost. “Uh…Well we’ll see you guys later then. Rest up alright? You look really sick now…”

“Yeah. Will do…”

As soon as they’re gone, Ryon can’t explain it but he feels as if she had just went to the Haunted Mansion in the woods. Dark clouds gather in front and they’re soon faced with those strange creatures once again. “Let’s go!” Roxas commands. Successfully evading the creatures the two found themselves in the Sandlot area skidding to a halt, Ryon looking over his shoulder constantly.

"Look. It's chicken wuss and his little boyfriend.” Seifer’s mocking tone sounds from up ahead. Ryon scowled at the comment, about to retort when those creatures are back again.

"Who's that?" asked Fuu. Vivi was long gone running away from the on-coming battle.

"I dunno, but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!" ordered Seifer.

The Struggle Bats proved to be once again un-useful. “Darn it!” Ryon spat out, panting heavily as one creature makes an attempt to slice his side but he somehow evades it.

“Use the keyblade!”

Seifer and his gang were frozen just as Pence and Olette were. Roxas and Ryon look around to find the source of the familiar girl’s voice. Once again as the creature makes a lunge Ryon blacks out.

He soon awakes on a stained glass platform. Showing the face of another blue haired boy. _Aryn…_ A sword, a shield and a mage staff appear before him. Ryon chooses the sword and the Keyblade, black and white appears in his hand. Not understanding where he’s getting these ability’s from, Ryon finds himself taking out each of the creatures who he dubs as Dusks. Taking a small sip from a Potion that he receives after defeating them, the young warrior proceeds up the stairs.

_Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid_

Ryon steps closer.

_Don’t stop walking_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

This creature was not like the others. It was big for one thing…really big. Tall enough to reach the Clock Tower back home. He called this monster the Twilight Thorn. It slammed down its fists onto the platform causing it to shatter. Ryon jumps onto each fallen platform-not as gracefully as he liked mind you-launching himself towards the creature. “Take this!” He hollered, flinging his Keyblade at the Twilight Thorn after having almost been grabbed by its tentacle like thorns.

The creature exploded into blasts of massive grey sparks, spiraling Ryon into the darkness below.

A hand reaches out. He takes it.

The same girl with blond hair is in a white room. Sitting across from him.

“My name is Namine…Ryon. Do you remember your true name?”

“Huh?” He can’t help but arch an eyebrow. _True…name? I’ve always been Ryon though. My mother named me after my great-great something grandfather_

A strange man wearing a black cloak enters the room grabbing the girl’s arm. "Stop. You can't say anything else."

“But he must know. I know you want him to.”

“He cannot. Just as with Roxas this one cannot know either.”

The man holds out his hand and a dark portal appears behind a startled Ryon. “Hey what’re you-?!” He says no more for the man pushes him with force inside. “Namine! Namine!?”

"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?" said Rai.

Ryon woke with a splitting headache beside Roxas in the Sandlot. Looking around, they saw everything was back to normal. The Dusks were nowhere in sight…nor Namine or the man in the black cloak.

"How's this?" asked Seifer.

“That’s perfect! Y’know?”

Rai and Vivi were standing next to Fuu who was taking the photos with Pence’s camera. Roxas helped Ryon back to his feet. “Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone y’know?” Rai explained.

“Cakewalk.” Fuu stated.

“What the heck were those things?” Ryon muttered.

"And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take 'disciplinary measure'.” Seifer warned.

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know?"

Roxas looked over to see Olette, Hayner and Pence had arrived at the Sandlot. Ryon flinches as their friend gives them a filthy expression, feeling a tinge of guilt as he and Roxas try to keep up with them.

"Hey! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!" Seifer yelled out.

Ryon skids to a halt at the Usual Spot’s entrance when he sees their other three friends already having their traditional Sea Salt ice cream. A heavy atmosphere took over as Roxas and Ryon share a concerned look before looking back at them.

"So...you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence muttered. His eyes downcast.

"N-no... It's not like that... Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" Roxas tried.

“We didn’t go. It wouldn’t be the same without you guys.” Olette answered.

Ryon’s eyes brightened as he came up with another solution to lighten the mood. “There’s still time though. We could go tomorrow and get those pretzels.” The only response given was Hayner grumbling he had to be somewhere much to Ryon’s chagrin. He hated tension and always made an attempt to defuse it much as he possibly could.

_“One of us has to make it to the finals. That way, no matter who wins the five of us can split the prize!” Hayner had said that day the gang were looking at the Struggle Battle poster._

Ryon bit the inside of his cheek following after Hayner. He knew his friend had every right to be angry, guilt was beginning to eat away at him. “Hayner…I’m sorry.”

“You’re always sorry.” Hayner’s sharp words cut him deep. Seeing his hands clench into tight fists refusing to look at Ryon.

“If you would just let us-.”

“Forget it!” Hayner interrupted. But Ryon wasn’t going to let up. He snatched the other by the wrist before he could take off again keeping a firm hold on Hayner. “You have three minutes to let go of me.” The blond haired teen hissed.

“Just let me explain. Roxas and I were chased after by this…Zipper Mouthed creature. Roxas and I ran into the Sandlot then somehow transported to this, well I don’t know what world it was but it wasn’t ours. One minute I was there and the next I’m talking with this girl named Namine. We asked Seifer what happened when you guys showed up.”

He took a deep breath after finally letting it all out, eventually releasing his hold on his friend who all but sneers at him. “Like I’m supposed to believe that? The girl I can believe but the rest? Bogus! Do you really think I’m stupid?”

Before Ryon could say any more Hayner had already ran off.

A frustrated growl sounded from Ryon as he leans against a nearby wall, putting his head in his hands. His heart was aching. He didn’t want his friendship with Hayner to be ruined over something so ridiculous.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

“The boy’s heart is shattering….Quicker than I assumed.” DiZ says as he watches Ryon through his computer screens. The young Keyblade wielder now in his room hours later, staring unblinkingly out at the darkened night sky looking at the full moon.

“What’s so important about him anyway?” The hooded figure behind DiZ asks.

“He is the key of returning Sora and Aryn’s memories back. He is bringing them closer to awaken. He may be of better help to them than Roxas.”

 


	3. Twilight Town: Flame

It was the morning of the Struggle Battle tournament. Ryon looked around to find the Usual Spot had been empty aside from Roxas and he in which they both agreed to head for the Sandlot. He wished Hayner had been around-Ryon hated it if they got in a fight. It always left him with a nasty taste in his mouth afterwards.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late!" said Roxas clapping a hand on Ryon’s shoulder.

“Huh? Ah! I almost forgot. Thanks Rox.”

The Sandlot was packed with on lookers for the up-coming duels. Pence and Olette were among the excited crowd.

"Who you gonna root for?" Pence asked Olette.

“All of them silly.” Olette replies with a smile.

As soon as the fireworks lit up into the sky the announcer, a slightly pudgy man with a moustache smiles wide into the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!?"

The females in the crowd sighed with dreamy expressions at a rather well dressed, good looking man with long white hair waving at the crowd. "And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!?"

“Hayner! Roxas! Ryon!” Pence and Olette called out above the roar of the crowd. Ryon flashes them a grin.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's…,STRUGGLE!”

“ Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere-who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals!

The charming and handsome young man…Nickolas! A boy full of wisdom and big dreams…Lucas! A vivacious young lady with wicked strength and can do attitude…Vorona! Don’t let his calm exterior fool you. This guy is in it to win it…Ryon! And Struggler number 8, who happens to be one of my absolute favorite customer: Roxas!" said the announcer, giving them each a little intro.

Hayner looks over at Roxas but doesn’t pay any heed to Ryon who sighs wearily. Roxas looks back and forth rubbing the back of his neck in awkward fashion.

"So-who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle- the Five Crystal Trophy! AND...a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!" Setzer holds up the Champion Belt, a gold thing with five gems dazzling bright in the sun; four in the corners, and one in the center on the hand that held the Struggle Bat.

"It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!"

After the rules had been explained Roxas and Hayner were up first. “Hey Ryon!”

The blue haired teen lifted his head hearing Hayner call out to him, a sheepish grin having crossed his face. That was enough for Ryon to know that everything was okay as he gives one in return.

“…It’s alright Hayner. No worries.”

“Okay can someone tell me what’s going on here?” Roxas crossed his arms with a tilt of his head.

“Sure. After I kick your butt.” Hayner replied getting into position with Roxas rolling his eyes.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I lost. Awww, I can't believe it!" said Hayner, standing up. "I guess I taught you well."

"I had a lot of fun fighting you," Roxas told him.

“Outta the way.” Seifer pushed through them. His eyes glaring dangerously at Vivi walking casually beside him looking up at Roxas giggling. Ryon and Nickolas took the stage opposite with Lucas telling Ryon to be careful fighting the dashing young man.

When Ryon got into position their battle began. Nickolas’s eyes widened as he gritted his teeth, becoming frustrated with Ryon’s constant ducking and dodging technique. “Darn you! Stop hopping around like a monkey and fight me!”

“You asked for it…” He slides underneath Nickolas’s legs, jumping up from behind and striking him in the back collecting multiple orbs.

The battle had ended.

Ignoring Nickolas cursing him under his breath, Ryon couldn’t help but beam hearing some in the crowd chant his name. "It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for seventh place," the announcer said-snapping out of his daydream as his jaw dropped at the news.

“Whoa what?! Seifer you’re serious?” He called out as the ‘Disciplinarian’ turned giving him a glowering look.

“I am. …Thrash ‘im.”

"So I'm in seventh now? Aw, baby!" said Hayner.

During the semi- final match an un eventful battle between Roxas and Vorona began. She really was a power house alright, but no match for Roxas.

In the second part Ryon was up against Vivi.

 _Guess it’s true what they say about watching out for the quiet ones_ He couldn’t help but wince as Vivi strikes him in the side. The blue haired teen lost in a matter of seconds against Seifer’s companion. Ryon joins Hayner, Pence and Olette in the crowd.

As Roxas went in for the final strike something had stopped him. “Rox! Time stopped again!” Ryon called out, waving his hand quick in front of his friends just to be sure. “Damn.” He cursed out, seeing the Dusks arrive like last time.

Exhausted and weary they collapsed to their knees, Ryon holding a hand to his head just as he hears clapping behind him.

“Roxas, Ryon alright. Fight, fight, fight.” A man in a black coat similar to Roxas’s pick pocket said advancing towards them. "You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel.” He pulls off his hood revealing a head of flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes.

“…Axel?” The teens both asked.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack these. I thought you'd at least remember the beating you gave me," he says to a puzzled Ryon. His weapons, flamed chakrams appeared in both of his hands.

“Hang on! Tell us what’s going on first!” Roxas demanded.

"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You two are coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story.”

“Then you’ll have to take us by force.” Ryon growled out. The Keyblade appears in his and Roxas’s hands.

 _Why can’t we have a normal summer vacation?_ They both think with weary. Even Axel seemed to be cut off guard at the sight of the blades, watching as Roxas throws his in frustration. "What's going ON!?"

"Number 13. Roxas. Number 16: Ryon. The Keyblade's chosen ones," Axel spoke, grinning wide as he gets into another stance.

"Okay, fine! You asked for it!" Roxas shouted getting ready for the battle.

“Not without me!” Ryon chimed, clenching his fist around the end of his blade.

"That's more like it! Let's see if I should still be worried about you.”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ryon and Axel circled one another. Ryon lands a blow, Axel blocks it with ease. His arm begins to burn resulting a pained gasp to escape the teen’s mouth, realizing one of his charkram’s was spinning close to his skin. The blue haired teen pulls himself back instantly, biting his lower lip at the burning sensation trying to ignore it. A faint burn mark on his arm could be seen. Now that ticked Roxas off-charging in to deliver Axel one of his combos. Distracting him while Ryon uses the opportune to strike him in the back after gathering himself.

“Not bad Roxas. Ryon…You’re slacking.” Axel chastised him.

Just before he could make another move a strange man appears before them. His face is bandaged and he was tall with an intimidating aura about him.

“So it was you…” Axel spoke.

"This man speaks nonsense!" said the man in red.

“Don’t let him deceive you! Roxas! Ryon!”

The teenagers sunk to their knees clutching their pained heads. “Hayner! Pence! Olette!” Roxas suddenly calls out.

Just like that everything soon goes back to normal. "What? What just happened?" questioned the announcer.

"Huh? ...How did I get here?" asked Vivi.

Hayner, Pence and Olette rushed towards the stage dragging a shaken Ryon with him. Axel’s burn could still be seen on his arm making Olette gasp. “Ryon you’re arm! Did you get that from Vorona?”

“Uh…” he begins, unsure what to say when Roxas fortunately ‘saves’ him.

“He…He did yeah. I saw it.”

Ryon smiled gratefully but it quickly turned into a frown. Still distraught over their encounter with Axel and that other strange man. An unsettling emotion pooled in his stomach all throughout until the end of the tournament when Roxas defeats the handsome Setzer.

The white haired male looks to be disappointed at first, before he smiles wide and points in acknowledgement towards the victorious Roxas causing the crowd to chant the other’s name.

"That was awesome, Roxas!" shouted Pence.

“Nice!” Ryon high fived but was surprised as the other gives him a hug earning an ‘awwww’ from the crowd.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The five friends could be seen atop of the Clock Tower, eating Sea Salt ice cream enjoying a perfect view of the sunset. Roxas’s trophy glows brilliantly. He takes off each of the crystal’s that don the trophy tossing one to each of his friends and himself. "As promised," Roxas said holding his out towards the sun.

"Thanks a ton, Roxas!" Pence exclaims, holding his out as well.

"One more treasure for us to share," said Hayner.

“We’ll always be reminded of this moment. Forever.” Ryon smiled staring into his.

"I've got a present, too...for all of us," Olette said, revealing five bars of sea salt ice cream.

Roxas reached to grab his but the unthinkable had happened. He slips off the tower and falls with Ryon trying to catch him only to suffer the same fate.

On Destiny Islands, Kairi and a boy named Syao walk towards the beach seeming to move in sync with the other.

“Kairi! Syao wait up!” Another girl named Selphie called out, dressed in the same school uniform as her female friend. "Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me.”

“Not today.” Kairi shook her head.

“Maybe some other time Selph.” Syao says in a soft tone.

“Awww how come?” Selphie’s shoulders slumped with a pout on her lips.

"Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?" said Kairi.

“You mean Riku? I wonder what happened. I sure do miss him."

Syao kicked the sand with his shoe. Watching the ocean waves lap against the shoreline. His eyes down casted until Kairi spoke. “And the two other boys besides him."

Selphie blinked, tilting her head to the side. “…What other boys?”

"The boy was with Riku and me all the time-we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself-I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him.”

“And the other boy. He played with me, all the time: We’d go and eat ice cream together…he’d crack the stupidest jokes that always made me laugh even if they didn’t make sense half the darn time. He and that other boy seemed pretty close to. The one Kairi knew.”

"Are you sure you didn't make them up?" Selphie asked.

_“Namine?”_

Kairi and Syao sunk to the ground feeling an ache in their heads. Syao was beginning to see double. _“Namine…what’s happening?”_ Syao whispered.

**“Huh? My name isn’t Namine…”**

“Then who are you? Tell me!”

**“I’m Ryon.”**

“That’s wonderful and all…but what’s HIS name?”

**“I’ll take over from here. It starts with the letter ‘S’.”**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When they had awakened Kairi and Syao were standing along the shoreline after putting a bottle with a letter inside in the ocean. Watching as it moved along with the current.

“Starts with an “S”.” Kairi whispered.

“The other with an ‘A’.”

“…..right, Sora?”

“….Am I right? Aryon?”

**Restoration at 78 %**

"Their progress is astounding," said DiZ in front of his array of computers. The man in the black cloak was behind juggling the trophy crystals of Roxas and Ryon in his hand. "Naminé's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's. She was also able to do the same for Ryon and Syao. This in turn has affected Sora and Aryon. You see?” DiZ says with obvious fascination.

“Namine…She really is something.”

“She is not like that of other Nobody’s. She can interfere and change the hearts and memories of Sora and Aryon including those that are allinged with them. A remarkable young lady.”

“But who was she originally?”

"I could tell you...But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?" suggested DiZ.

The man reveals himself. "It's Ansem," he said.

“Well, it’s truly an honor Ansem!” DiZ says with a good natured bout of laughter.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

He was falling. Falling all about through space and time. Thoughts that were not his entering his mind. Ryon awakens with a surprise jolt-groaning in annoyance and pain after he slams his head against the end of his dresser falling on the floor as per morning routine unfortunately.

“…What part of that was the dream?” He whispers, touching the faded burn mark on his arm.

 


	4. Twilight Town: Seven Wonders

The sound of the train passing over the Usual Spot could be heard. Olette stood in front of Ryon, Pence and Hayner. Arms crossed and very distraught over the upcoming project for school. "Only three days left of summer vacation-so don't even mention that assignment!" Hayner exclaimed.

“But we agreed to finish it today!”

Roxas had been quiet all the while. His mind still focused on he and Ryon falling from the Clock Tower. “Yesterday…we fell off the tower didn’t we?”

"You guys wouldn't be here if you did!" Hayner responded leaning in close.

Ryon shoots Roxas a concerned look. Wishing he knew more as to why all these bizarre events were happening as of late. “Stop changing the subject!” Olette shouted, her hands on her hips.

"Okay, already! You win. We'll do the homework. Stupid independent study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?" Hayner grumbled.

“Yeah,” Ryon began leaning back in his chair in lazy fashion. “How about we find out the weird things that’ve been happening to Roxas and I lately.”

The strange, white creatures that appear to be fixated on them. Axel. The guy with the bandages on his face. Namine. And that equally weird other voice Ryon heard in his head last night…after Roxas told him about his experience with the voices it made him a little bit better knowing perhaps he wasn’t as crazy like he assumed he was prior.

“Forget it.”

“Why?” Roxas asked. “This isn’t…normal. What’s been going on.”

"You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen, right?" Hayner responded.

"Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going on.” Pence added.

"Lots of people are helping out.” Olette finished with a smile of assurance.

“All that for us?”

 _It’s official: We really do have the best friends in the world_ Ryon and Roxas both smiled in return. Roxas slipping his hand into his. “I’ll go get some ice cream!” With that he got up and left the Usual Spot only to find Ryon being ‘badgered’ by Olette and the guys about his relationship with Roxas.

“So what’s the deal with you guys?” Olette asked, sitting on his right with Hayner on his left. A playful grin etched over her face resting her hand on her chin.

“Yeah you’ve been making googly eyes for each other since…you first met.”

“We have not!” Ryon rolled his eyes with a huff. Crossing his arms over his chest in a very Roxas like manner. “I’ve just been concerned for Roxas lately. That’s all.”

Pence grinned, resting his hands on his knees. “You know. Call me weird but I think you and Roxas were destined to meet. I mean, you guys clicked like that when you first met. Normally that stuff takes time. Years even.”

“…You think so?”

Destiny related things were typically what Ryon tried to avoid not believing in such. But he was beginning to take Pence’s words into some thought at the least he realized, when Roxas returned with their traditional Sea Salt ice cream. _Pence…Maybe you aren’t so far off after all_ Ryon thought with a grin.

"There's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But-and this is the weird part-the steps count different going up and down!" Pence exclaimed some moments later.

“Seriously?!” Hayner asked with curious eyes.

"And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like...the seven wonders of Twilight Town.” Pence continued attempting to make his voice creepy.

Ryon shook his head. “Or it could be all bogus.”

"We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius!" Hayner stood up along with Roxas and Olette. Ryon hung his head.

_Why do I even bother?_

"There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders..."

“Olette and I will look for new rumors!” Hayner stated.

“That leaves you and Ryon, Roxas.”

"Let's try the train first. To the station!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ryon and Roxas met up with Pence moments later at the ‘mysterious steps’ that had led to the train station. “So are those the steps you were talking about? The ones that count differently?” Roxas questioned Pence.

Pence rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm...actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but..."

“But what?”

"Rai's the one who counted. He's like, "Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?" Ha ha ha ha!"

Ryon and Roxas smiled. Rai wasn’t the brightest of bulbs around that much they all knew. After Pence shows them a map of the Seven Wonder areas, Ryon nodded looking it over. “I’ll check out Friend From Beyond the Wall and the Animated Bag. I’ll meet with you guys to watch for the Ghost Train.”

He arrived at a dead end wall which a ball comes forth from. “Whoa!” He exclaims as one white ball barely strikes him in the face ducking just in time. More balls soon appear taking out his struggle sword, dodging any that appear. Yet when he places a hand on the brick wall there is nothing.

No hole. No magic. No apparition.

“That…wasn’t weird at all.” Ryon muttered, making his way out of the alley slightly disappointed.

Pence saw the ball flying out as his friend walks out of the area. “Oh, it’s just you Ryon. Were you throwing a ball? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally startled me. Hey, I know! This explains one of those seven wonders!"

Sunset Hill was his next area. Just as Pence claimed a bag began moving around on its own. Ryon climbed on it quick grabbing hold until it stopped revealing a brown and white dog. “Well that’s another mystery solved.” He said in between laughs as the dog licks his face before walking off.

"This explains one of those seven wonders!" Pence exclaimed skidding to a halt with Roxas-a white creature vanishing without them noticing.

"You know...that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful.” Roxas replied helping Ryon back on his feet.

"I understand, say no more. But this next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number Six!”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

"If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute..."

The five friends were looking out over Sunset Hill waiting the arrival of the mysterious Ghost Train known throughout Twilight Town. "For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers... NO RETURN.” Olette rolled her eyes knowing Pence was only trying to scare her.

“Please. I’ve heard scarier stories than that.”

“Name one.”

Ryon grinned, resting his head on his arms. Eyes glinting with delight as they all stare at him with curiosity. “You guys ever hear of Kuchisake Onna? “It’s about a woman who’s face was mutilated by her husband. Because of what he had done she returned as a malicious spirit. If you run into her she’ll ask you ‘Am I Pretty’? If you say yes, she’ll take her mask off asking ‘How about now’? Revealing her mutilated face. If you respond with ‘no’ you’re dead. If you say yes again she’ll make your mouth to be just like yours.”

“So….You’re screwed either way?” Hayner gulped, although on the outside he was feigning fear.

“There’s a twist. If you say ‘You’re average’ or ‘I’m not sure’ she’ll be confused and that’ll give you enough time to get the heck outta there. Another route is to say you have an engagement or you’ve already had one. She’ll apologize and leave you be. In some other tales fruit or candles can be served as distractions.”

Roxas cringed. “That’s…not disturbing at all.”

“It’s just a story. Although she has been sighted in some places but those are just rumors.”

“Good afternoon slackers.”

The group mentally groans hearing Seifer’s familiar voice. "What are you doing out here?"

“Why do you care?” Grumbled Hayner.

"I don't. Tell me anyway.”

“We’re waiting for the Ghost Train.” Pence answered.

Seifer let out a laugh that caused a low growl to rumble in Ryon’s throat. "Waiting for the ghost train!" Roxas stood up with an annoyed aura about him staring Seifer down. "Why does looking at you always tick me off?"

“I dunno. Maybe it’s destiny.” Roxas answered with a glare.

"Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny.” Seifer turned his back looking towards the sunset.

Ryon shook his head when he finally left when Roxas called out. “Look!” A mysterious blue and gold train with a magician’s hat decorated on top goes through the under pass. Ryon’s eyes light up as he and Roxas take the lead going back towards the station. The train is still there when they skid to a halt.

"Let's go in!" said Roxas. Ryon nods in agreement but before they do Hayner grabs his arm. “What?”

"Um...you'll get hurt" explained Hayner letting go of Roxas.

“Huh?”

An original train soon pulls up to the station. Roxas and Ryon share a disappointed expression as Hayner pushes them onto the other train.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

With the train having since vanished Roxas and Ryon found new hope of the last Seventh Wonder-the mansion in the woods. "Well, they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years.” Pence explained after Hayner asked him.

Ryon looked in the window like Roxas had. A strange feeling surfaced as everything began to shift. He soon finds himself in a white room with a bed and a few drawings.

“Hello Ryon.”

Namine was standing by the window, turning around fully to face him. “Hello….What am I doing here?”

“Don’t you wish to know of your real identity?”

“How could anyone know more about me then me?”

The girl all but smiles at his response nodding to a picture on the wall beside him. Four figures were on it. “You know who they are?”

“Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy. They’ve been in my dreams like with Roxas.”

Namine began her story seating herself at the end of the bed. Blue eyes unblinking as she speaks. “About a year ago, some things…happened so I had to ‘re write’ Aryon’s heart. I’m fixing it now though like Sora’s but the process is taking longer than expected. Due to this, it has been affecting you and Roxas.”

“So those dreams then…”

“Precisely. They are connected. You and Aryon…In order for him to be full again he needs you, Ryon.”

“Me?”

Namine nodded. “Yes you. You are half of Aryon. An important piece to his heart.”

Ryon sat himself on the floor feeling dizzy suddenly. "Naminé...who are you?"

“I’m a witch. Although that’s what DiZ calls me: But I don't know why I have this power...I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it.” She gave a weary sigh.

“I don’t get this. I feel like I don’t even exist.”

“You and Roxas…You weren’t supposed to.”

“How can you say that?”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ansem found DiZ sitting in the old room looking out the window at the teenagers whom had now just left. “Why did you show them the train?”

“Because they missed their trip to the beach.”

"Hmph...That's almost kind of you."

DiZ chuckles softly before looking over his shoulder. "Now...what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" asked Diz.

“Yes. The haze is clearing.”

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora and Aryon. Very soon, to them they will be like good friends to you who’ve gone away for a year.”

Ansem sits in an opposite chair, "I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want?" asked Ansem.

“Revenge.”

“Revenge?”

"Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Naminé. She did a splendid job with Sora and Aryon, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas wasn’t the only one who was not meant to be…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens. The dreams Roxas and Ryon are connected. Sora and Aryon's awakening is near one hundred percent. Man...imagine being told 'You weren't supposed to exist'. All that time believing you were a real person but not in the end. Just to belong to someone else. 
> 
> Kingdom Hearts II may have it's faults but it's still my favorite (technically one of my few since I couldn't afford the other games like Birth By Sleep *sobs*. Hopefully now I can afford them when at the time it wasn't quite possible because of how expensive PSP's were and Nintendo 3DS for Dream Drop Distance. 
> 
> Happy readings!


	5. Tale of Two Nobodies: End of Act One

Roxas and Ryon met the next morning. Dark circles grace under Ryon’s eyes, Roxas didn’t look any better. “Hey.” The blue haired teen greeted Hayner, Pence and Olette. But it seemed none of their friends bothered to even look up.

Fear and reality kicked in the minute Ryon sees Roxas’s hand go through Hayner’s shoulder. Looking at him with a petrified gaze. “…Roxas. It’s true.”

“Ryon don’t say it.” Roxas tried to calm him, placing a hand on his friend’s solid shoulder. He was the only one who could keep him under control if Ryon started to panic over whatever it was.

But when he looks at a photo he sees that it’s just the three. They aren’t in any of them. “It’s true…Oh gosh it’s really true. We don’t exist anymore. We’re starting to fade away.” Ryon began panicking, his hands shaken like a leaf in the wind.

Roxas bites the inside of his cheek, wrapping one arm around him when Axel and a few Dusks appear.

“Look at what it’s come to,” Axel shook his head tsking. “We’ve been given these icky orders to destroy you.”

Ryon was still disturbed of Hayner and the others not knowing them, fallen to his knees. Roxas didn’t blame him but now was not the time to panic. “We’re…best friend’s right?” He tries, hoping to get on Axel’s good side.

“Sure. But I’m not getting turned to Dusk for-wait! You remember?”

“Y…each!” Roxas nodded.

“Great! But to be sure who was our boss?”

“Xemnas.”

Axel arched a brow. “Alright then…who assigns our missions?” When Roxas couldn’t answer that the red haired male sighed, putting his hands on his hips in disappointment. “I can’t believe this.” He whipped out his chakrams. Axel began to attack but he was frozen again.

“Roxas! You and Ryon have to get to the mansion!” Namine’s voice sounded. “The time has come!”

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Roxas cried. Grabbing a still shell shocked Ryon they ran for the mansion in the woods. The gates locked when they arrived. "Don't call me and then lock me out…” He envisions Sora and Aryon using their keyblades. “….The key blade.” His had appeared in data and used it to unlock the gate.

As they entered the mansion, Ryon’s head begins to pound before he slips into nothing.

Ryon’s eyes fluttered open only to find Namine kneeling down beside him. “Orginazation XIII…those guys are bad news aren’t they?” He questioned softly.

She shook her head. “No not all of the members. Some are just incomplete people…like Axel. Secretly wishing to be whole again. Desperately searching for that one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“Kingdom Hearts.”

There was a look of uncertainty on the boy’s face. She can feel his worries and concerns. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder blade. “You want to know if you will die don’t you? If you and Roxas will no longer exist…well-.” She vanished before she could say anymore and DiZ appeared in her place.

A sad smile crosses over Ryon’s face. “So…I guess there’s no other way huh? But I still think we should have the right to know.”

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. It does not even have the right to be. And yet it is, just to spite me.” DiZ explained.

“But what is a Nobody? Who are they really?”

The hooded figure whom had been outside fending off the other Nobody’s had soon appeared beside the bandaged faced man. "DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!"

Lifting his hand, DiZ created a shadow portal that revealed Namine. “Don’t listen to him Ryon! Nobody’s are only half a person, you won’t vanish. You’ll be whole again!”

“I know that now,” Ryon responds with a faint grin. “Aryon needs me.”

"No further outbursts! Go, you foolish thing!"

“Roxas as well! You’ll be-.” DiZ cuts her off.

“Hey leave her alone!” Ryon hollered, making a rush to help Namine only to have the portal close on him when he was close enough to grab Namine’s outstretched hand.

“Don’t worry! I will see you guys again, I may not look as I do now but this won’t be our last meeting. Someday soon, I promise!”

With that, Ryon clenched his fists rushing out of the library to meet up with Roxas again.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Once Roxas had destroyed DiZ’s computer the duo found themselves in another room. Nobodies instantly surround them and Axel himself appeared once more whistling in approval after they took the creatures out.

“Ryon: Nice to see you back to normal.”

“Axel…”

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED," Flames shot up out of nowhere surrounding, preventing either to escape. “So you’re his Nobody,” he drawled out. “p>

“You remember our talk right?” Axel questioned, Roxas was letting Ryon have a chance to take the Pyro out this time.

“Think so-Please join us. You have so much to offer.” Ryon answered, ducking as a chakram whizzed past his hair singing the ends.

“And you didn’t want to betray your friend’s blah, blah, blah.” Ryon gritted his teeth landing the final blow to Axel after another hour or so. He falls to his knees, grinning softly at the two. “…We’ll see each other again. In the next life alright?”

“And we won’t be on the opposing sides…”

The fire died and all was quiet.

Some hours later…

DiZ stood in front of Soar’s pod waiting patiently for them. "At last, the Keyblade's chosen ones,"

“Who’re you talking about? Us? Or Sora and Aryon?” Roxas asked.

"To half of them, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

“Who are you really?”

"I am a servant of the world," DiZ lets out a dry laugh. "And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

"Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke?" asked Roxas, summoning the Keyblade. "'Cause I'm not laughing!"

“Roxas cool it!” Ryon snapped.

Roxas swung his keyblade at DiZ only to have it go right through him. "My apologies. This is only a data-based projection," the brown haired teen growled in frustration. Swinging his Keyblade down again and again panting with heaviness after. "Come, over here," said DiZ.

“I hate you. So much.”

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good."

"No! My heart belongs to me!"

Ryon managed to stop him before he could attack the data form of DiZ again. Before long they’re standing in front of two large pods revealing Sora and Aryon. The other boys were floating. Still in an eternal slumber.

"You're lucky. Looks like our summer vacation…," Roxas began.

“Over…” Ryon muttered, slipping his hand into Roxas’s.

But he was not sad nor disappointed. Part of him was beginning to feel strangely happy. As if he were reuniting with a long lost friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act one has ended! Now it's time for the main events. 
> 
> As for Roxas and Ryon's relationship I've decided to leave that up to you, the reader how you see them as rather then just out right saying they are a couple/not a couple. I always make sure nothing's too obvious with my writing. Want to make you guys think on some things that took place. 
> 
> Until next Monday!


	6. Act Two: Awakening

“Aryon? Aryon get up!”

_Huh? Goofy?_

“C’mon lazy bones! Rise and shine.”

Dark brown eyes flutter open. Two black, fingerless gloved hands rest on either side of the pod’s edges as a young man with dark blue hair finally hops onto the floor. At the sight of his three friends do his eyes glow with excitement calling out each of their names. “Sora! Donald! Goofy!”

The three share a laugh after he nearly tackles them to the floor. A euphoric feeling coursing his body knowing that they were alright all this time. Jiminy Cricket jumped out from Sora’s hood, yawning stretching his arms above his head.

“Boy oh boy! That was some nap.”

“You mean…We were sleeping?” Sora asked with a frown.

“Makes sense,” Aryon chimed scratching his head. “Only reason to think why we’re so drowsy.”

“When d’ya think we went to sleep?” Goofy asked.

Sora cradled a hand under his chin. Furrowing his eyebrows in thought. “We defeated Ansem…restored peace to the world…found Kairi and Syao…then we went to look for Riku and Levi. I think so far right?” At Donald, Goofy and Aryon’s nod of confirmation he glanced down at the cricket on his shoulder. “What’s it say in your journal Jiminy?”

The bug in question went through only to have his tiny eyebrows furrow in confusion. “There’s only two words. Thank Namine.”

Donald huffed putting his hands on his hips. “Some journal that is.”

Aryon tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms over his chest. “Namine…” For some strange reason the name did ring a few bells but he couldn’t pin point exactly as to why.

“Hellooooo. Earth to Aryon.”

Sora’s hand waves in front of his face as Aryon eventually snaps out of his thoughts. “Huh? Oh! Right let’s get a move on.” He laughed sheepishly following the group out.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

They soon found themselves inside the town. Sora and Aryon both felt a familiar pull towards it, unsure as to why. Aryon took out a journal Jiminy had lent him writing some things down that had just happened.

Not long after do the heroes find themselves in a small room under the train tracks. Two boys and one girl could be seen sitting inside. “What’d you want?” A boy with dirty blond spiked hair grumbled out.

Aryon shook his head in disbelief. _Rude much?_ “Um..” the pudgy boy began, tilting his head to the side. “You guys are new around here right? I’m Pence.”

“Hayner. Nice to meet you but we’ve got some stuff we need to catch up on.” He brushes past Aryon when he leaves the Usual Spot.

The girl greets them next. A kind, gentle smile etched on her face as she approaches. “My name’s Olette. Hey did you finish up this summer’s homework? Independent studies are the worst huh?”

“Homework?” Sora questioned. He glances over at his friends who shake their heads in confusion. None of them having no idea what that was.

“So what’re your names?” Pence asked.

Aryon lifted his head up. “Oh! Uh well I’m Aryon: This is Sora, Donald and Goofy.”

“Sora, Aryon, Donald, Goofy…we met someone who was looking for you.”

Sora and Aryon look at one another with excited expressions. Both expecting it to be Riku or Levi perhaps. But when Pence mentions that the stranger had big round ears do they realize that Olette was referring to King Mickey.

“Where’d you see him?” Sora asked.

“At the station.”

“Station…thanks!”

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment," said Olette.

Once the two left from the Usual Spot Donald bounces with excitement. "Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!"

“We should get going and fast!” Aryon exclaimed.

Outside the Usual Spot the sun was warm and glistening when the group arrived at the Sandlot. Somehow, upon arrival Aryon felt a familiar pull towards it as well as the entire town itself. Like he had been here once before.

A handful of people were standing around when the heroes carried on through. "Hey you, where'd you come from?" A blond haired guy with a cap over his head demanded. "You here to pick a fight with us or something?"

“We’re…not here to fight.” Aryon said blinking, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, you big palooka!" Donald said with a stomp of his foot.

"Okay, smartalecks... Time to teach you how to behave in my town. Bring it!" He and his friends got into fighting stances.

Sora shook his head in disbelief ready to take out his Keyblade. When do guys like him ever learn? “Man what a jerk.”

“Let’s take him down.” Aryon grumbled out. Getting into position: He was in no mood for games.

"One moment!" A voice called out soon revealing a pudgy man in a green sweater. "If you're gonna fight, why not make it a proper Struggle?"

The guy arches a curious brow. “What?”

"You see, Seifer... I'm a really big fan, In other words, I want to see more of your "super cool" moves!" The man said with an excited smile. "You handled the tournament with real style, and you absolutely dominated the title match. But I just can't get enough. Don't you see? The matches are far too short!" He turned to face Sora and Aryon. “And who are you two?”

“Sora.”

“And I’m Aryon.”

“Sora, Aryon, if you wanna fight a match, you just say the word.” The man said.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The train station was huge with trams moving in and out along the tracks made of metal and steel. Aryon’s shoes thudded along the ground as the quartet moved at a quickened pace keeping an eye out for any sign of the King. As per usual it seemed to be, the white creatures with zipper mouths appeared out of nowhere.

They were weaker fortunately but far too many to keep track of.

And that was when King Mickey himself appeared, taking the Nobodies out with ease. "Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way.” The King responded. He held out a familiar looking Munny pouch. “Here. Take this with you.”

“Your Majesty!” Donald calls out as he runs off towards Market Street.

"The King... Was that really him?" Sora questioned.

"It coulda been... Yep, I know it was!" said Goofy.

Aryon scratches the back of his neck. “Well who else do we know that has big ears?”

“You?”

“Yeah I-hey!” Aryon gave a snickering Sora a good whack with the end of his Keyblade, shooting Donald and Goofy the same haughty expression. “Very funny,” he huffed. “But if the King was here than that means Riku and Levi must be as well.”

"They've gotta be!" said Donald.

“Well me and Aryon are gonna go look for Riku and Levi,” Sora stated after rubbing his head. Frowning feeling a light bump after Aryon whacked it. What are you two gonna do?"

"Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?" said Goofy.

Sora laughs softly.

"Hey! What's so funny!?" asked Donald.

“Your face!”

Donald and Goofy look at one another before soon joining on. "What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey.” Sora exclaimed. They all nod in agreement. It only made sense for them to continue it together rather than to separate.

“Alright then. Let’s go!”

“Wait up!”

Before they left to get on the train, Sora and Aryon looked behind to see Hayner, Pence and Olette skidding to a halt. "We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do.” Pence said.

Sora gives his thanks as does Aryon. "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again…” The Keybarer mutters, his eyes downcast as they await for the train to arrive.

Aryon gave a nod as well. A strange feeling pooling in his chest. As if he had been through this once before. “Yeah. I feel like I’ve known those guys my whole life as weird as it sounds.”

"You're thinkin' too much," said Goofy.

“Yeah. Maybe you’re right.” Sora added.

A familiar blue and gold train with a magician’s hat on top soon pulls up to the station. Aryon gives it a glance then looks back at the trio seeing them off. “…Are you sure I’ve never met you guys before?” He couldn’t help but to ask once more. The group shook their heads. Although they said ‘no’, he kept getting weird flash images in his mind.

Images of a boy who looked like himself and one whom vaguely resembled Sora.

 _You’re thinking too much on this_ he tried telling himself, actually giving his face a light smack when it feels wet suddenly. “Huh?” Looking down at his red gloved hand he’s surprised to find a tear stain on it. Sora to begins to shed his own tears.

"You okay?" asked Hayner.

"Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from.” Sora responded. Aryon gave a nod.

The blue haired boy gives them one more look before finally boarding the train with his friends. Giving Hayner a wave in return as the doors close with a click.

Sora and Aryon were brooding in silence as the train continued onward to their next unknown destination. “I’m sure we’ll be back to see Hayner and those guys again.” Goofy assured them both.

“I’m kind of looking forward to it.” Aryon answered with a faint grin.

“You sure liked them a lot didn’t you?” Sora asked him.

Aryon gave a low nod of yes. Their minds soon going back to Riku and Levi. “Riku…Levi. I hope they’re alright wherever they are. And the King as well.”

The train soon pulls to a stop at a majestic tower. All around the area had a strong magical feel that seemed to pull the heroes forward. Shortly after does the train carry onward leaving behind a nervous Sora and Aryon.

“…It’ll be back. Right?”

“Oh yeah. I mean its magic after all. Can’t just leave us here.”


	7. A New Adventure

They had arrived at Yen Sid’s tower. One after another Heartless appeared attempting to stop the group from getting to the magician. Aryon was out of breath by the time he finished off his ninth Heartless shaking his head in disbelief.

“Things really haven’t changed a bit.” He grumbled out.

“So the world’s aren’t at peace after all.” Sora stated in a mumble.

Entering the room they found an old magician sitting behind his desk. Donald and Goofy bowed yet Sora didn’t and Aryon merely tilted his head to the side. “Sora! Aryon show some respect!” Donald chastised them.

“So you are Aryon and Sora correct? Have we seen the King yet?” Yen Sid asked.

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him," said Goofy.

“Hm. The King has been busy as of late yes. It appears to be instructing you has fallen onto my shoulders. You have a grand and perilous journey awaiting you young ones. You must be prepared.”

Sora’s shoulders slumped. “You mean our quest isn’t over? Aryon and I were hoping to find our friends again so we could go home.”

“I’m aware of that,” Yen Sid said with a nod. “And all the same everything in your journey holds a connection. Whether you will find your way home... Whether you will return alone or with your friends... And, whether or not your island will still be there. You, Sora and Aryon are the keys that connect all.”

“A key?” Aryon murmured in thought summoning his Keyblade. Sora did the same.

“Oh Chosen Wielders of The Keyblade! You are the keys that will open the doorway that leads into the light.”

With a wave of his hand a book appeared on his table magically opening itself to the first chapter. Sora and Aryon share a look of confusion.

“This book here contains much needed information. You will need this for your journey. Study it with care, once you are finished we will discuss the dark enemies you are sure to encounter.”

Aryon nodded with understanding making sure Sora didn’t skim over anything like he tended to. "But wait a sec-how come the Heartless are still running around?" asked Sora.

“I thought we wiped Maleficent and Ansem out. How could there still be Heartless?” Aryon questioned.

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real-and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them," The magician stated.

The four sighed. “Then that means everyone’s hearts must be full of light.” Goofy said next. Yet even Aryon knew that would be an impossible task. A dream.

"Yes, that is true as well," said Yen Sid. "But that does not mean that the purity of the heart cannot be reclaimed. But now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Yen Sid said.

He then summoned an image of Donald and Aryon.

“If one such as you Donald or Aryon-yes even someone whom wields the Keyblade does not disinclude you of falling into temptation-. If you yield your heart to the darkness you will become a Heartless. They are always searching to steal new hearts. Never let your guards down! Now then…” Yen Sid gave a wave of his hand and one of the Zipper Mouth creatures from Twilight Town appeared.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or good-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own, an empty vessel of a heart. Nobodies do not exist at all. They pretend to have hearts…do not be deceived!”

“Nobodies. They don’t exist.” Sora nodded. Aryon was still greatly troubled of that image of him becoming a Heartless as was Donald looking at one another with weary expressions.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others-some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm," Yen Sid explained. “They are still nothing but empty shells of a heart but….”

This time three figures dressed in black coats with hoods covering their faces appeared. A cold chill ran down Aryon’s spine at the sight of them.

"The beings you see before you now are different," said Yen Sid. "These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

“Organization XIII.” Aryon mumbled. Clenching his fists at his sides.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it," said Yen Sid. "He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII.”

“Then we should go look for the King first!” Sora exclaimed.

"But where could he be?" asked Donald.

“And the King must know where Riku and Levi are.” Aryon commented with hope. His eyes shining at the thought of running into their old friends again. He turned to Yen Sid bowing with respect this time. “Thank you sir for the information.”

Yen Sid merely nodded. “But before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you.” Sora and Aryon looked down at their clothing. It…did feel perhaps a little too tight. Wouldn’t be proper if they were going off into battle.

Yen Sid motioned to a door. "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

“Gawrsh. You two sure are growing fast.” Goofy commented.

“Heh. I guess so…” Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

They walked through the door Yen Sid motioned to finding the three fairies before them. "Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" said the blue fairy, Merryweather.

"I'll do the designing," the green fairy Fauna said. She gave a wave of her wand changing Sora’s clothing to green and Aryon’s a dark purple.

“That will never do dearie.” Merryweather shook her head turning Aryon’s green and Sora’s a dark purple this time.

“But don’t you think this is better?” Fauna asked changing Sora’s clothes pink and Aryon’s a neon yellow.

“Oh pink doesn’t fit at all for Sora!” Merryweather huffed.

“What’s wrong with adding a little feminine side?” Fauna challenged.

Sora and Aryon shared a look of disbelief as the two fairies argued among one another. Then Aryon’s lips curve in a teasing grin. “You know-.” He started.

“Not one word.” Sora hissed through gritted teeth. Aryon raised his hands in defense trying not to laugh. He finally got fed up. “Can’t you guys just decide? We have to leave soon.”

"All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!" said Flora scolding her sisters.

Aryon looked down at his clothes in approval. He wore a black trench coat with a white heart on one of the sleeves and a blue/green sleeveless t-shirt revealing some of his stomach. The shorts were longer and he had black boots instead of his too small and tight shoes.

“Oh my!”

“They do look lovely.” Fauna commented with approval.

“Very dashing!” Merryweather agreed.

"Now, those aren't ordinary garments," said Flora.

"They have very special powers," said Fauna. Two orbs floated in front of Sora and Aryon taking them when Flora requested they do. Aryon felt a rush go through when the orb entered his body. His clothes changed to a black and silver color and when he took out his Keyblade he whistled in approval finding two of them. A black one with a white rose design and a snowy white one.

“Nice. Well done ladies.” He commented.

"Your garments also have other powers-but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey," Fauna continued.

“Right!” Sora nodded now dressed in black and red. “Thanks a lot for your help.”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After they left Yen Sid’s tower the group landed in the town of Hollow Bastion. It had changed quite a bit since their last time here. Many of the town dwellers were now working on re-building their city.

They walked through a market place finding an elderly duck at an ice cream shop.

“Uncle Scrooge!” Donald exclaimed. The resemblance was uncanny.

“Uh…who?” Sora asked with a tilt of his head.

“That’s Donald’s uncle,” Aryon said looking his way. “He was the town’s greatest merchant but he left quickly.”

“What’s all the racket?” Scrooge asked turning around to face them. “Why! If it isn’t Donald and Goofy: And the little boy whom used to stop by my ice cream shop…Aryon is that correct? You lads are all looking hearty and healthy!”

Aryon smiled as he bowed out of respect. “It’s good to see you again sir.”

“Ah if only…I’m trying to re-create an old ice cream flavor but it never turns out the way I’d like it to be. Oh the millions I would make if I got it right.” Scrooge shakes his head, his eyes practically showing with dollar signs.

 _Heh heh. Same old scrooge…_ Aryon thinks.

They continued making their way through the town when a strange mechanism lit up. “Whoa. What’s this?”

“That’s the town’s defense mechanism.”

The quartet look up to see a girl wearing a modern ninja outfit with pixie styled short hair standing on a roof. Recognizing her as their old friend Yuffie does she wave in return. Beside her is a guy with black hair a little spiked at the ends wearing a simple mint green sleeveless t-shirt and grey khaki’s.

“TARON!” Sora and Aryon exclaimed. Happy to see Cloud’s cousin here again.

“Hey long time no see!” Taron grinned. Yet he immediately senses something’s not right. “Uh-oh. I think we’ve got company…”

Once they took out a group of Heartless, Sora and the others follow Yuffie through the town going past a shop run by Donald’s nephews Huey, Dewy and Louie. They soon find themselves in a room. A man could be seen in a swiveling chair wearing a white shirt and blue sweat pants.

The other woman in the room besides Yuffie wore a long pink dress swaying the bottom of her knees, two long bangs on either side of her face and she wore brown boots. Her jade eyes sparkled at the sight of their old friends.

“It’s you!” She exclaimed.

“Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!” Yuffie introduced. Haven't seen you in a long time.”

“You see we lost our memories to,” Taron explained sheepishly. “But when we got our memories back the haze began to disappear day by day.”

“You forgot about us?” Sora asked with disappointment.

Aryon shot Leon a look of disbelief. “Yeah. Real something coming from a certain somebody who said he wouldn’t forget. Where’s Tifa by the way?”

Aerith glanced down at the floor. “She’s…looking for someone.” Taron cleared his throat.

“Oh…”

“Don’t thank us just yet,” the man named Cid said pounding his fist into one hand. Sora, Donald and Goofy backed away as did Aryon. “We got problems here.” He huffed.

“Oh, no worries, we got it covered,” Sora sighed slightly, looking up at Cid.

“You can count on us.” Aryon also nodded.

“Let’s go,” Leon said, beginning to walk towards the door. “I need to show you something at the Bailey. Taron come with me.”

“Sure thing.”

“Wait just a moment, Sora,” A man wearing a wizard’s hat and blue robes with a long white beard stated stopping Sora in his tracks.

“Aryon. Come with us.” Leon nodded towards the opened door.

The blue haired teen glances back at Sora, Donald and Goofy who nod in agreement. Aryon nods back, saying he’ll return soon quickly following to keep up with Leon. He tried keeping up with Leon’s and Taron’s pace as they passed by numerous houses, Aryon took note of his surroundings. After going down a few flights of stairs did the duo finally reach the Bailey.

When Leon motions Aryon to look down his jaw slacks open at the sight below. It was as if it were a black sea…only they were an entire army of Heartless surrounding the castle grounds. “We have a problem with the Heartless still…” Leon began just as Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive. “And with those things.” He nodded to two silvery white creatures that walked in weird movements with zipper mouths.

“Nobodies.” Sora spoke through gritted teeth. Aryon glared at the sight of them. Those creatures gave him the creeps more so than the Heartless ever could.

“Creepy little buggers aren’t they?” Taron grimaces. Folding his arms over his chest. “They just won’t stop coming.”

“So do you guys know what’s going on then?”

“This guy Pete: He’s been going around plotting with the Heartless.” Sora explained.

“The thing is though,” Aryon began. “Pete’s not smart enough to tie his own shoes. He’s got to be working with someone…but who?”

“And those guys from Organization XIII are in charge to!” Goofy added.

“We’ve got company,” Leon suddenly turned. Two of the white creatures had appeared. Aryon pursed his lips in annoyance whipping out his keyblades. He swung his keyblades savagely hoping to land some kind of blow. Although he had experience with his weapons, it was clear Sora would always come out on top compared to Aryon.

The teen wouldn’t admit it aloud, but that was where he envied Sora. He seemed to pick up on things quicker where as Aryon struggled still throughout their journey.

 _Now’s not the time for thinking. Snap out of it!_ Aryon scolded himself, dodging out of the way as one Nobody tried swiping at him-giving it a good blast of fire magic.

Taron struck three of them out with some magic he learned from Merlin. The old wizard having been his mentor for some time since he last saw those two.

Leon was the one whom delivered the final strike against one of the last Nobodies. He straightened, flicking his wrist to rid of his Gunblade. With a weary sigh, Aryon does the same with his.

“Well. That takes care of them…”

“The Keyblade…truly a marvelous weapon. Were it in only more capable hands.” A voice echoed around.

“Huh?”

Along a towering wall stood mysterious figures. All were dressed in black coats with their hoods hiding their faces.

"Organization XIII!" Sora shouted, ready to pounce as did Donald and Goofy.

"Well, if it isn't Roxas and Ryon," The man in the black cloak stated cooily. Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy looked at one another in confusion. Drawing their weapons out. “Hey now. No need to be so harsh? C’mon. We’re old buddies remember?”

"I highly doubt that.” Sora said with a narrow of his eyes.

"Now, you wouldn't hurt an old man would you?"

“Feel free to cry if you want.” Aryon spat out.

“Nah. You punks don’t seem to have any clue who you’re dealing with.”

“Remind us?” Sora asked. Calming somewhat down.

“That’s RIGHT. He used to give me the same look…and so did his little friend. Man did he have a nasty temper. Jealousy issues to.” The hooded man said, glancing at Aryon who snarled his way. Sora snapped at the man while Aryon seemed to have something tug in the very back of his thoughts. “Geez…I don’t know. Be good boys now.” The figure chuckled before disappearing into a portal he had summoned. Donald charged after only to fall flat on his beak when it closed.

“What a weirdo.” Aryon muttered.

“You said it.” Sora gave a nod of agreement when the Hollow Bastion committee card began to glow. Floating up into the air. Both teens grin at one another having known what this meant all too well. A white beam shoots from the tip of Sora’s keyblade aiming at the keyhole. Then the sound of a lock clicking. "Sorry Leon, Taron but we gotta get going," Sora answered. Familiar with the occurrence.

"Right. Make sure you take care of yourselves," Leon nodded as the group began to head back inside the Bailey again.

“Please don’t do anything too stupid yeah?” Taron and Aryon gave each other a fist-bump. A clear sign how close they’ve become.

“You got it. You and Leon play nice now…” A laugh escaped Aryon’s lips at the black haired man’s expression while Leon pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Come and visit us anytime you’d like!” Aerith called out giggling at her friend’s flustered looks.

“Sure thing! Say hi to Tifa for me will ya?” Aryon called back as the brown haired woman nodded.

A light engulfs the quartet sending them back aboard the Gummi Ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know some fans have problems with an OC being related to a canon character. I actually don't use this very often but while I was playing the second game for the umpteenth time I got an idea for Cloud having some type of family member. Thus, Taron came to be. 
> 
> His story will hopefully be explained through some one-shots. Be on the look out.


	8. Land of Dragons

Their next world had been an area called The Land of Dragons. The group went through a large bamboo forest where Sora shushes them-hearing voices non too far from where they were. The shadow of a large dragon could be seen on a rock.

"I can see it now: "Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one!" You gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A-list!" replied the dragon excitedly.

"Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered.” The woman known as Mulan stated with worry.

“Whatever. You just scared-admit it.”

“Aren’t you?”

The dragon face palmed. Sora and Aryon share anxious looks with one another. “A Heartless?” Donald asked.

"Let's get the jump on 'im!" replied Sora.

Aryon held his hand out for them to stop. “Wait a minute! Shouldn’t we assess the situation…” the duo had already charged forward before he could say anymore. “First?” He finished. Eye beginning to twitch.

Mushu jumps from behind the rock into Mulan's arms as Sora and Donald rush towards them. “Is that Mushu?” Goofy asked.

"That's right; I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" threatened Mushu poking his head out from Mulan’s shoulder.

"Hey, Mushu! We missed you!" said Sora smiling.

"Yeah, well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're--you're...Sora! Aryon, Donald and Goofy!” A smile spread across the tiny dragon’s face finally recognizing the keyblade wielders.

"Do you know them?" asked Mulan.

Mushu hopped off from her shoulder. “Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" He leans against Aryon’s foot as the human laughs in response giving a nod of acknowledgement.

“Yeah you really came through for us buddy.”

When Sora asked whom Mulan was she began to state her real name before clearing her throat. “Ahem! Um, no, I-I mean...it’s…Ping.”

Goofy tilted his head. “Mulan Ping?”

“N-No. Just Ping. Son of the great Fa Zhou.”

"You know Mushu?" asked Sora.

“He’s a family guardian.” ‘Ping’ answered.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Mushu scurrying back up to Mulan’s shoulders. "And that puts you four up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here" explained Mushu.

The dragon then proceeded to explain that Mulan was attempting to join the Imperial Army to prevent her elderly father from going saving his life. Aryon’s jaw dropped along with Sora’s when they realized ‘he’ was in all actually a ‘she’. That seemed to have given Mulan hope. “You couldn’t tell I was a woman?”

Sora shakes his head rapidly. “No way! You really had us fooled big time!”

With that they proceeded onward towards the camp-Mushu instructing Mulan to have a more ‘manly’ walk and run.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Aryon was gasping for breath. Struggling to breathe as the Hun leader wrapped his gloved hand tight around his throat. Just then he yells in agony and collapses onto the snow covered ground-panting heavily when his lungs are finally able to relax.

He didn’t know how it came to this. One minute they were in a cave where the Hun leader Shan Yu had been supposedly hiding now they were in a life or death battle on top of a snowy mountain.

He didn’t know how he managed yet he muttered the Fire spell shooting out of his keyblade straight into Shan Yu’s leg resulting in he to quickly drop onto the snow thus releasing the Keybarer.

“Are you alright?” Mulan and Goofy asked, running towards him when he stood back up.

“Oh yeah,” he coughed out. “Just peachy…What about you guys?” He glanced up to see it was Sora who drove Shan Yu away from him. The rest followed his gaze, finding the Hun leader grinning from ear to ear at the very top of the slope. Grinning like a mad man.

“Oh.....great,” Sora exhaled. “Anyone up for ideas?”       

   But their eyes widened at the sight of thousands of Heartless standing on either side of Shan Yu. Aryon almost whimpered at them. “…Uh. We could run?”

“Hero’s don’t run!” Donald scolded. “We can fight them!”

“I’m kinda liking Aryon’s idea.” Goofy gulped. He and Aryon exchanged weary glances as Sora and Donald huddle in position.

Mulan points her missile upward with Mushu as a lighter. She’s aiming right for the top of a mountain of snow and ice. “Ready…Steady…Fire!” She lights Mushu and they all watch as the missile takes off with the dragon guardian still on it. The snow boulders began to fall overpowering Shan Yu and his Heartless army.

“Aryon c’mon! Keep running!” Sora ordered.

“I’m trying!” Damn was it ever hard to run through snow and trying not to slip on the ice. Sora and Mulan quickly snatch onto him making a mad dash down the hill.

“He couldn’t have survived that.” Donald noted when the group found shelter.

“Let’s hope not.” Sora wiped snow from his hair. “Everyone alright.”

“I think so.” Aryon nodded standing up.

“Troops!” They immediately get into position as Captain Shang approaches them. “Well done, and Ping, I’m impressed of your tactic of using the environment to your advantages,” Shang replied.

“Really? I-I mean thank you captain!” Mulan replies.

“You have my trust. The village was burned down, but we can continue forth. Shan-Yu is finally defeated, and we can report.”

“Hang on where’s Mushu?” Aryon asked looking for the dragon when he pops out of the snow.

“First she uses me as a lighter. Then she turns me into a cannon ball! Oh are the head ancestors gonna hear about this one. Mulan knows I don’t like having to fend for myself!”

Shang shot his eyes to the loud voice that had interrupted his speech.

“Mulan…a woman?!” Shang’s eyes shot towards Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy. “And you all knew of this? You’re expelled from the army. To think I trusted you…” with that he took his leave disappearing from site. Yao, Chien Po and Ling giving them apologetic looks.

“Mulan I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.” Mushu sighed wearily. But the woman smiles kindly at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“No Mushu you’re fine. It was just a slip up. Well we can all go home now. I hope my father will somewhat be understanding.” Mulan smiled as she sets Mushu back down, replacing her armor with her regular clothing she wore underneath.

“Don’t worry,” Sora said with a grin, pulling Donald and Goofy in. “We’ll take the blame too. Right?” He looked over at Aryon. Before the other could answer the sound of a terrifying yell echoed under the cliff’s side. Aryon rushes over along with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulan in time to see Shan Yu emerge from the snow.

Aryon lets out a frightened gasp at the sight of the Hun. And did he look mad as ever. “The city…oh man. He’s heading for the city!”

“Let’s go!” Sora ordered. They made no haste rushing down the mountain.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The battle with Shan Yu had finally begun. But the Hun leader proved to be no match for Sora nor Aryon even. When Shan Yu had fallen, both noticed a bright pink heart that disappeared into the sky. A sense of sadness coiling around them.

Soon after, Shang opened the large palace doors with the Emperor beside him safe and well. His eyes showing that of pure kindness and wisdom. “Fa Mulan. I have heard a great deal of you…Running away from home. Stealing your father’s armor…impersonating a soldier in the army…and you have saved us all.”

Looking behind, Sora and Aryon can’t help but smile at the sight of the large crowd gathered below all bowing before Mulan. "I would like to give you an offer. Would you accept to aid Captain Li Shang by protecting me?" he asked.

“Yes of course!” Mulan nodded with eager. “It would be an honor.”

"Mulan...you were great..." Shang walked nervously forward, holding his hand out to her. She took it, shaking it softly and then let go, "And I would like to say I'm…uh..."

“Apology accepted captain.” She smiles beautifully at him. Suddenly, Shan Yu’s sword had begun to glow a bright lavender. It hovered in mid-air only to reveal a keyhole shortly after. Sora gives Aryon a light nudge.

“Care to do the honors?”

“Oh! Sure.”

Aryon pointed his keyblade towards the keyhole in the sky, a bright soft red light glowing from the tip before the sound of a lock clicking was heard. The glowing had stopped as Sora turned to their new friends. “Sorry but we have to get going…”

“We’ll see you all again right?” Mulan asked, Shan Yu’s sword resting back in her hands.

“Promise,” Sora finished flashing the pair a smirk. “Oh yeah. You guys play nice now.” Mulan and Shang looked away from one another quickly. Faces flushed red.

“Easy soldier!” Shang snapped with haste.

Goofy gave Sora a playful nudge. “Besides. Shouldn’t we be telling you and Aryon that instead?”

“Uh….W-What’d you mean?” Sora questioned backing away.

Donald snickered. “You two were getting cozy on the Gummi Ship before we came here.”

Now it was Sora and Aryon’s turn to avert their gazes elsewhere like Mulan and Shang. “Sora was just…keeping me warm. That’s all.”

“Y-Yeah. We were just sharing body heat.”

“Uh-huh.”

The group all shared a laugh when the Gummi ship finally returned. A light hearted moment at the end of a very struggle filled day.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Aboard the Gummi Ship Aryon was lost in deep thought. There was no doubt someone as higher or wicked as Shan Yu had been controlling the Heartless throughout the worlds. But why invade the worlds? What was the reasoning behind all this?

“Heartless….they’re looking to steal hearts aren’t they?”

“But why hearts of all things.”

“They want a heart for themselves.”

Aryon crossed his arms over his chest in thought. “…Organization XIII. They’re controlling the Heartless as well. Shan Yu wouldn’t have that kind of power.”

Sora shook his head in disagreement. “I don’t see how that’s possible though. What’s the purpose? The Heartless were also supposed to have been wiped out after we defeated Ansem. He was the one who started it all.” He opened his mouth once then closed it. “As of right now, we should find a way to stop the Heartless completely.”

“I think we’re all in full agreement on that.”

Organization XIII. Sora and Aryon didn’t have a clue as to what they were really all about, the heroes just knew they had to put a stop to them. The other thing they wanted was to find Riku, Levi and reunite with Kairi and Syao back on Destiny Island.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Nobody?

The Beast’s Castle was exactly like what you would find in your typical Gothic horror novel. Dark clouds hover above it in the darkened sky as Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy make their way inside a dimly lighted hallway.

“Hey what is this place?” Sora asked.

“It’s huge!” Donald exclaimed.

A loud, familiar roar sounds through the castle. Aryon looks back over at his friends with a questioning expression. “That sounds like the Beast.”

Another roar rumbles through the castle.

“Yeah it is!” Sora said with wide eyes.

Whatever was going on was clearly troubling the Beast based from his roar. Aryon then catches a glimpse of one of the Shadow Heartless creeping along the floor towards the Parlor room. Donald was the first to spot a mysterious glowing red rose in a transparent glass casing on the desk. The court magician walked towards it when one of the Shadow Heartless emerges from the floor.

“Aw can’t we get a break?!” Donald said with an annoyed huff.

Many more soon spring up around the heroes one by one. Sora and Aryon breathe heavily, Aryon collapsing to his knees. “C’mon enough already!”

The doors burst open revealing a non-too happy Beast with an angry scowl on his face. He easily knocks Sora out of the way as Aryon backs away, smiling nervously up at the prince. “Uh…H-Hello your majesty. Long time no-?” He begins only to be swiped to the side like Sora had. Colliding against the wall. “See?”

He rubbed his hip when it came in contact with the wall, noting the way the Beast cradled the rose in his arms…almost fondly. Goofy rubs his head.

“Gee. Do ya think he maybe forgot who we were?”

“With this many Heartless around something must be up.” Sora said.

The four then exit the room only to have Donald stop. Aryon looks his way. “What’s up Donald?”

“I just saw a lady at the top of those stairs.”

Their gazes followed his up the long spiral stairs going up to a room where Donald claimed to have seen someone. Another lead to the West Wing. “Well…if the Beast is here than that means Belle is here to right?” Goofy asked.

“Yeah maybe. Belle’s gotta know what’s going on with him!” Sora nodded.

With no hesitation do the four race up towards her room. Aryon puts a hand over his eyes as Donald bursts into the room. “Hey who opened the door?!”

“Oh I’m so happy you’re here!” Belle almost instantly ran towards him hugging Donald close to her. Friendly brown eyes light up at the sight of the other three, pulling Aryon in a hug soon after. “Aryon you’re here to! And Sora, Goofy!”

The blue haired male laughs sheepishly as she hugged him close, a faint red tint could be seen going across his face. Being hugged by a woman as pretty as Belle would make any male blush. “N-Nice to see you to Belle…”

_Very nice_

“Where’s the Beast?” Donald asked, Aryon rolling his eyes when Sora snickered from his little ‘moment’ with Belle. There was no denying he had a little crush on her but would never admit it out loud.

Belle’s shoulders slump at the mention of the Beast. “He’s in the West Wing. We don’t talk as much like we used to I’m afraid…”

“The Beast won’t talk to you?” Sora asked.

“He’s been acting very strange. The only ones who may help are locked in the dungeon.”

“Wait who locked who up?”

Belle then proceeded to explain the Beast locked away his servants. “So where is this dungeon?” Aryon asked. Eager to help the servants out not understanding why their old friend and battle partner would do something such as this. Belle then tells of an undercroft that should be close by just below the stairs.

“West Wing…got it!”

“Be careful please!”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sora soon found a Wardrobe at the end of a hallway that appeared to be blocking an entry way to a room that had to be the dungeon. “Here it is. Aryon help me move this thing.” With that the two made an attempt to move the wardrobe.

“Do you MIND?!”

“Ah!”

They jumped back out of shock when the Wardrobe actually spoke and moves to re block the door. Sora again tries to move her out of the way as she awakes again. “And I was just beginning to get comfortable. Are you in need of something?”

“Huh? What? Oh! Belle needs us to do something.” Sora explained.

“Goodness! You’re here to aid my friends? Well why didn’t you say so?” She asked with a smile. Aryon was about to open his mouth when Sora covers it quickly shutting him up. “I’m so sorry I startled you. I used to be human you know: Until that Enchantress casted a spell. I became a Wardrobe while the prince a Beast.”

“The prince is a Beast?!”

“The Beast is a prince?!” Donald and Goofy both shouted in shock.

“That’s correct. Yet the prince was far from princely at the time.”

“So what exactly happened?” Aryon asked.

“It was a dark and cold night…” The four leaned in, clearly interested as to what she had to say. “And that’s enough for now dearies. You’ll hear more from the others it’ll give you something to look forward to!”

Aryon shot her a haughty look. “Why you…”

“Aryon!” Sora snapped, smiling apologetically on his behalf. “Don’t worry ma’am. We’ll get your friends out of there soon.”

“Thank you much! A dungeon is certainly no place for a clock.”

"A clock?" asked Goofy.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Getting past a door with two stone creatures proved to be quite a challenge when it turned out to become a Heartless but they managed to get past it after a grueling battle. "You think the dungeon's past this door?" asked Donald.

"C'mon, we gotta set those servants free!" replied Goofy.

“He’s right. Let’s go!”

Aryon placed his hand on the wall suddenly feeling that his power had drained after going into his Wisdom form with Donald. They make their way through a door where a grandfather clock, candelabra and a tea cup with a chipped little cup could be seen. "There's nobody here.” Sora said looking around.

Aryon’s shoulders slumped when Donald asked if there was anyone to rescue.

"Did someone say "rescue"?"

The group look around trying to find the source of the voice with a French sound to it.

"Shhh! Keep quiet. It might be THEM."

"Oh, they look like nice boys to me.”

“We are nice. We’re your friends.” Goofy said.

The group of inanimate objects suddenly came to life hopping or waddling over towards Sora’s group. Sora and Aryon kneel down to their level. “I’m Sora. This is Aryon, Donald and Goofy.”

"...D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding, sir!" said the clock after Donald picks him up examining.

"I'm glad you're okay" said Sora looking at the candelabra.

"It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" replied the candelabra.

"Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?" asked Goofy.

"Yes, that's right! You've heard! It was the enchantress.” Replied the clock.

The candelabra nodded sadly. “It seems so long ago.”

"It was a cold winter's night... An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter,” the tea pot began. "But the master of this castle, which is of course, the Prince... The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager appearance.”

Aryon shook his head in disbelief. “That’s terrible.”

"Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and...How shall I say...cruel" said the candelabra.

“Lumire!” The clock chastised his friend.

"The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances... Still, he would not take her in. Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress she turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart.” The tea pot had finished.

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too.” The clock continued.

“Wow that’s quite a story.” Sora commented. Aryon nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Goofy.

Donald suggested they could get the enchantress when the clock shook his head. "We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts...”

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others.” The tea pot added.

A horrible thought entered Aryon’s mind. Hoping to Merlin that this wasn’t the case. “You don’t think he’s a Heartless do you?”

"If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here.” Sora replied.

"Let's go find the Beast!" Donald exclaimed with determination.

“Oh splendid!” The clock said.

Lumiere hops down and reaches the door, "Follow me messieurs. I know a shortcut.” The candelabra motioned them to follow.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Now, I must check on the castle. I fear my absence has been too long" said Lumiere after they had lit the lanterns successfully.

“I’d best be off too dearies. Come along Chip.” Mrs. Potts told her son as the cup hops from Aryon’s shoulder back down to his mother.

"Watch out for the Heartless!" warned Sora.

As they watch the trio leave Aryon looks over at his friends. “You know I think I should go with them. Just in case.” He added, not liking the thought of them being on their own in a Heartless infested castle. Sora gave him an okay nod going off with Donald and Goofy. Aryon, Lumire, Mrs. Potts and Chip carry onward towards Belle’s room.

"Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip!" said Belle happily upon their arrival. “What happened with the Beast?”

“We’re unsure ma’am. But Sora, Donald and Goofy were heading off with Cogsworth to find out why he has been acting so as of late.”

A frown crosses Belle’s face and sighs softly. Aryon places a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry. Sora’s got this; he can find out what’s wrong with the Beast I’m sure of it.”

“Thank you. …You two are very close aren’t you?”

Aryon’s lips curve into a faint smile, nodding his head. With that he walks towards the balcony doors going past a concerned Mrs. Potts and Chip noting the melancholy expression now on his face. Belle joined him soon after.

“I never did say thank you did I?”

“With what?” Aryon said, turning to face her. What did she have to thank him for? He didn’t save her like Sora did the last time. “I don’t understand. Not like I did anything special for you.”

Belle smiled beautifully with her arms resting on the balcony window over-looking the courtyard. “I wouldn’t say that. You did quite a bit as well…you were the one who took down the evil queen after all the last time to free me and the other princesses’.”

“Yeah but with Sora’s help.” Aryon muttered. Kicking his foot a little.

“Don’t say that. You’re just as strong as Sora…you both have good hearts. There’s no need to compare yourself to him.”

_Huh…maybe she’s right. I do compare myself to Sora quite a bit_

Aryon was about to reply with a faint smile on his face.

“Aw isn’t this a sweet moment? Really hate to barge in like this…actually I don’t.”

They whirled and saw the familiar hooded man Sora and Aryon saw back at Hollow Bastion. Aryon gritted his teeth whipping out Black Wind. “You again.” He spat out.

The hooded man let out a laugh. “Come on why the sour face? You’re breaking my heart here with that look.”

“You don’t have a heart!”

“We’ll just see about that won’t we?” He snapped his fingers, a shadow portal had appeared and he slips into it before Aryon could catch him looking around madly with Belle.

“He’s down there!” She called out.

Aryon quickly jumped from the stair railing chasing after the man with Belle right behind.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The ballroom was a grand area of the castle, a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling glittering with crystals and gems. The floor colored in yellow and gold tiles. Aryon rushed inside after having met up with Sora and the others again with a newly reformed Beast having come back to his senses. Looking around did they finally spot Belle, pinned against the same Organization XIII member with his arms binding around preventing her to escape.

“Hey let her go!” Sora snapped.

"I will give her back, but for something in return," he replied back coolly. Aryon just knew he was smirking behind his cloak and that enraged him more so.

“Name your price.” Beast demanded.

The man shifted his gaze towards the rose in Beast’s clawed hands…then back at Aryon. “What’d ya want with Aryon?” Donald demanded to know whipping his wand out.

“I named my price. Now hand your rose to me and the boy as well.”

“Beast, Aryon no!” Sora pleaded trying to stop but the Beast swiped his arm away with ease. Aryon looked at the man with wide, vast eyes. Not at all understanding. Why him?

“I will have Belle back!” Beast replied firmly.

Belle shakes her head ‘no’ frantically.

“Why is it you want a little traitor in your group huh?” The man stated looking over at Aryon. “He doesn’t fight for your side. He belongs with us.”

“You’re lying!” Aryon boldly stated back, whipping out his keyblade. “I fight for the Light. Not the darkness.”

“Bring me your rose and Aryon Beast! Then you’ll get your precious Belle back.” The Beast however is hesitant. Clutching his glass cased rose still secure in its case. Sora stands beside Aryon as Donald and Goofy do with the Beast. "Oh you won't give me what I want? Then I shall take what I have found," Xaldin sneered.

He shot his arms upward as the columns of the room suddenly shot up in black color. Chains soon shoot about from each column at an insane speed. “I was told to bring you back! And bring you back I will.” The man now known as Xaldin sneered.

“Aryon get out of here!” Sora shouted.

Aryon keeps looking back and forth between his friends and the balcony where down below Belle, the Beast and the servants were urging him to jump. “…To hell with it.” He raced towards the scene, slashing away at the chains abruptly shooting out while Sora ran for Xaldin. Some of the chains however wrap around his body. Squeezing tight the more he struggled.

Xaldin walks towards the blue haired teen gripping his face tight in his hand. “Now. Let’s go pay him a little visit.”

“Not so fast!” Sora swung his keyblade striking Xaldin in the side and the chains soon released Aryon. Goofy quickly tossed him a potion which he drinks quickly slashing at the Organization member with all he had. When Xaldin had weakened some, Donald and Aryon make a charging move slamming him through a glass window.

The shattered glass falls onto the ground and Xaldin disappears into the night.

“I…I think he’s gone.” Sora panted out checking Aryon over in case he had any wounds.

Aryon was standing on shaken legs as Goofy and Donald held him up to keep from doubling over. “Wonder why they wanted Aryon?” Goofy asked.

“Aryon…Aryon. Snap out of it.”

Sora waved his hand lightly in front of his face causing Aryon to look up. “Do you have any idea-?”

“No. I-I don’t…Come on. Let’s check on Belle and the Beast.”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Belle, I'm sorry if I have done anything to hurt you, I really am. I was being controlled by anger and frustration. Can you forgive me?" Beast gently spoke to her. She shows him a beautiful smile and places her hand in his.

“Apology accepted…”

“Belle…thank you.”

After a set of farewells the appearance of a keyhole could be seen in the sky. Aryon pursed his lips in thought. Wondering what the Organization wanted with someone like him…Sora’s keyblade disappeared from sight, "Sorry, but we've got to go."

Was Aryon…a Nobody perhaps?

“Will you be back?” Lumire asked, the other objects looked on at the four.

"Don't be strangers, come by anytime you like," Mrs. Potts warmly said.

“Of course we will.” Sora said with a smile.

Before they board the Gummi Ship however, Belle lowers her face pressing a light kiss to Aryon’s face smiling with a gentle nature. “Remember what I said. Alright?”

He all but grinned faintly in return. “…I will.”

As they board the Gummi Ship Xaldin’s words echo once again in the depths of Aryon’s mind when he takes control of the flying letting Sora, Donald and Goofy rest.

_“Why is it you want a little traitor in your group huh?”_

_“You’re lying! I fight for the side of Light! Not the Darkness. I’m not one of you!”_

_I…I can’t be. He was just trying to psyche me out. That’s all. I’m fine…I’m fine…I’m fine_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm what did Xaldin mean exactly when he referred Aryon as a 'little traitor'? Well I'm certainly not gonna say ;) You'll have to keep reading and guessing!


	10. The Underworld

_The Gummi Ship began to lose control. Donald managed to pull the handles towards him. However the ship was going into a vertical tailspin. A rush of cold, ice wind pierced the entire ship. It took only a moment for Aryon to be completely sucked out-his fingertips just barely brushing against Sora’s before it was too late._

_“Sora!! Donald, Goofy!”_

_“Aryon!!”_

_And then he was falling. Aryon’s eyes were wide, imagining his remains splattered on the ground. Yet he does not make contact with the ground at all-instead he landed in a bright green colored pond. Coughing and spluttering the water out looking around at his surroundings._

_Darkness there…and nothing more._

_“Just…great.” He grunted out._

And that was how our young hero made his first appearance into the Underworld. Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive shortly after rushing towards him with no haste. “Are you alright?!” Sora panted out, helping Aryon get some water off of his clothes.

“I’m fine Sora…a little shaken up but no worries. Not the worst fall I’ve had.”

A soft green colored fog began circling around the group’s legs. They only hoped that it was not a poison.

“…Have we been here before?” Sora asked.

“I don’t think so.” Goofy responded looking around.

“Look!” Sora yelled suddenly. A woman soon runs out being chased by what appeared to be Heartless reminding Aryon that of pit bulls. She tripped, the Heartless Hounds circling her in a menacing manner.

“Are you alright miss?” Aryon asked once the woman got back on her feet. Sora holds his hand out for her, she looks at it with suspicion.

She gave a shake of her head. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Her big, lilac eyes gaze at each one of the boys before her. “And who are you all supposed to be?”

“I’m Sora. This is Aryon, Donald and Goofy.” Sora introduces.

"We're looking for Hercules, do you know him?" Goofy asked.

At the mention of Hercules do her eyes seem to brighten. “You know Wonderboy? Please, you’ve got to help him.” She said. Her face was instant with concern.

When asked what was wrong she began to explain.

"Hades won't let Hercules get a break; he's been throwing monster after monster at him in the Coliseum tournaments. I was about to go speak to him, but then I got ambushed by these creatures. If you could do me this favor: may you speak with Hades?" She finished. Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy were shell shocked.

“I thought we got rid of him last time?” Aryon hisses in panic to Sora.

“So did I! Looks like he’s still prowling around.”

With that the group carried on into the Valley of The Dead. Sora and Aryon were fairly used to the feeling yet Donald and Goofy weren’t. Sora called Hades out as the quartet rushed up the long flight of stairs.

All the while Aryon tries to block out the mournful yells and cries of the departed. Almost whimpering at the sight of a decapitated ghost.

“HADES.” Donald and Aryon exclaim barging into the Underworld God’s room.

“You punks again?” He snarled. He seemed to have been fighting with a man with one arm and a long scar going down the side of his face with an extremely large, heavy sword pulled out from its sheathe. Beside him was a young man with light grey hair tied in a pony-tail with two bangs hanging on either side of his face. On his hip was a sword similar to the scarred man’s. Blocking one of Hade’s deadly inferno attacks.

Aryon whom were defending the now unconscious fighter.

“Blizzard!” Aryon called out. A soft blue glow emitted from the end of his keyblade. The room grew colder as a long crystal of ice mixed with wind shot out deflecting Hade’s fireball attack. Fighting beside the silver haired male.

“Get back boy,” the man spoke smoothly out. “This isn’t your fight.”

“We can handle ‘im!” Sora spoke over his shoulder.

“Something’s wrong…” Donald exclaimed with a slur.

“I feel funny…”

Aryon tried to get up himself but he to feels the same weakness the others were feeling. “W-What’s going on?”

“That’s right!” Hades began with glee. “You see, in the Underworld heroes are ZEROES. Nada. Zilch. Finite. Comes with the territory.” He laughs obnoxiously earning a growl from Aryon.

“C’mon. We have to get out of here.” The scar faced man says.

“We have to leave.” The silver haired tugs Aryon up.

“But-.” Sora began. “But we have to talk with Hades!”

“Later!”

They make haste racing for the exit.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

With great difficulty do the group finally reach downstairs to the Underworld’s main entrance panting heavily. Sora and Goofy close the gates. “Is he gone?” Donald asked.

The silver haired man shrugged. “I highly doubt that.”

“You guys are really awesome by the way. You some kind of heroes?” Aryon questioned.

“No…we’re just…at least I’m not-.”

“Huh?”

“Auron,” the silver haired guy finally spoke up again. A teasing grin etching along his face. “That’s his name. And I’m Yuya.”

The man now known as Auron sighs. If he had another hand he’d be pinching the bridge of his nose right about now. “Must you introduce me yourself, Yuya?”

Yuya merely laughed. Nudging his companion in the rib light. “You would’ve taken forever to respond old timer.”

Aryon hops up on Sora’s back with a playful grin on his face. “I’m Aryon!” He exclaimed.

“Donald!” Donald said next hopping on Aryon’s shoulders.

“Goofy!” Goofy says last hopping on Donald’s shoulders.

Sora grits his teeth unable to hold all three of them up in which they soon land in a heap on the ground, Yuya looking with mild amusement and Auron as stoic as ever. “It seems we were all fated to meet one another. Maybe you’re in need of a Guardian.”

The keyblade wielder finally pushes his friends off, standing up on his own declining Auron’s offer. “Guardian? Thanks but no thanks.”

 _My, my. I think I’m starting to like this kid_ Yuya chuckled.

Aryon looks at him with a pleading expression. “Oh come on Sora! Look at him: He’s a certifiable badass. We could really…” But he stops himself when Sora crosses his arms over his chest slumping his shoulders. “Doh…fine.” The blue haired teen huffed out.

Some hours later the quartet tries opening a pair of doors.

“Come on…Open!” Sora demanded.

Donald glanced up at the keyhole on the door looking at the two keybarers. “Will those help?” Auron asked.

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t.” Aryon replied, taking out his keyblade.

In unison they point their keyblades towards the keyhole when a ferocious roar sounds right behind them. Auron readies his long-sword, urging them to hurry as Hades’s loyal pet Cerberurs-guardian of the Underworld leaps into the entryway. Sora and Aryon unlock the door as the shield in front of it vanished. Sora runs to the door with Aryon only to find Auron struggling with the three headed monster.

“Sora wait up!” Aryon called, slamming his fist against the wall however when he, Donald, Goofy and Yuya are trapped.

“Auron!” Yuya called out. Biting the inside of his cheek.

Cerberus jumped up, slamming his feet to knock Sora and Auron off balance. Auron attacks Cerberus several times, Sora joins in. One of the heads bit Sora and made him fly. uron joins with Sora using Bushido, then does Shooting Star and Banishing Blade a few times and then they use Spiral.

Aryon, Donald, Goofy and Yuya watched Cerberus begins to shoot dark black and purple flames from his mouths. Sora jumps to dodge it and attacks Cerberus. Auron hits behind, Cerberus spins around fast hitting Sora in the process of attacking Auron.

Sora back flips in midair again as Auron attacks and blocks from the biting heads. Cerberus jumps and lands hitting Auron then jumps around while turning to Sora. Sora jumps and attacks the head. The heads went at him together he holds himself from being bit. The middle one goes to attack which Sora jumps and puts the Keyblade to his mouth from chopping.

He then jumps in the air as the middle one went to bit and a static power was around Sora's body. Then falls down head first and hits Cerberus making him become unconscious as Auron and Sora attack and defeating Cerberus.

Cerberus struggles to stand back on his feet.

“Come on!” Donald yelled.

“Get yourselves over here!” Yuya hollered.

“Hurry up!” Aryon chimed in as they make it through before the gates finally close on their own. Goofy and Aryon make a face at the three headed beast relieved they had managed to stop him from coming through.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The group of five are now at the Underworld entrance panting heavily. Sora wiping sweat from his forehead. “Phew…”

“That was a little too close for comfort.” Aryon spoke aloud, leaning against a pillar.

"What happened to Auron?" asked Goofy suddenly noticing the disappearance of their companion.

“And where’s Yuya?” Donald looked around for the other.

“They can take care of themselves. Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again.” Sora replied and the trio nod in agreement. It’s not long before they finally arrived back at the Coliseum gates.

"Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories!" commented Goofy.

The lobby doors open up revealing a more than exhausted Hercules himself making his appearance. The heroe’s eyes widen happily at the sight of the God. “Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy!” Hercules exclaimed. “When did you guys get here?”

Meg came out of the foyer.

"You on another adventure?" asked Hercules.

"Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless.” Sora replied glaring playfully at Aryon when the other rested his arm on his shoulder.

“And I’m saving Sora’s butt like always.”

“Hey! Who’s saving who?!”

Hercules, Donald and Goofy laugh as the two begin bickering amongst each other making their way back to the foyer again. "So, did you find those friends of yours?" asked Hercules.

"Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg,” Sora had begun only to have Aryon nudge him in the ribs. -meg-mega trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two...but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas?" Sora asked.

"Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there" answered Hercules.

Aryon arches a curious brow. “Do you think we could use it?”

"Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you.” Hercules volunteered. Donald and Goofy express their gratitude. "But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?"

“That’s an idea!” Sora said with a nod. Putting his hands behind his head. “You up for it Aryon?”

“Sure thing!”

They entered the Coliseum and find Phil but he’s not paying attention at their presence. "Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!" said Phil as he puts two fingers out.

Goofy counted three of his fingers while Sora, Aryon and Donald fight the urge to laugh out loud causing him to turn around. "Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!" Phil finally noticed them.

"Lookin' good, Phil" commented Sora.

“How are you?” Aryon asked.

"Never better! How you guys been? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet?" asked Phil looking at the boys. Sora rubs the back of his neck, Aryon shrugs one shoulder while Donald and Goofy shake their heads. "Nope, you ain't got what it takes…so what’s up?”

“Well…” Sora begins to tell him how they’re going to take on Hades earning a roar of laughter to escape from him.

"Ha ha ha! You four are gonna take on Hades?" laughed Phil.

Donald huffed and stomps his foot. “What’s so funny?!”

"You got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know-stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys! So you want to train, eh? All right, I'm gonna work you hard!" commented Phil.

Sora and Aryon were more than ready for this, even making a game out of it to see who could gather the most orbs. _Funny…why does this sound familiar? Like I did this with someone before Sora?_ He can’t help but to think, panting softly after they’ve completed the task. Aryon gathering more orbs than Sora in the end.

"How was THAT?" asked Sora proudly.

“Did we nail it?”

“Not bad kiddos: There's more on the menu. You can relax once you’ve completed the last one.”

"No problem!" They both exclaim.

"Now get ready for the real thing. If a big one appears, don't let it get away.”

More pots appeared out of thin air. Sora and Aryon went on a pot smashing spree taking out as many as they possibly could. It helped imagining the smaller ones as Heartless and the bigger one as Hades. "Listen, I gotta take off for a bit.” Phil called suddenly.

“Where to?” Aryon questioned.

“None of yer beeswax.”

After Phil left their eyes lit up at the sight of Hercules but his next sentence has them crushed. "Sorry, guys... The Olympus Stone has been stolen.”

_Just perfect_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have a new character thrown in: Auron's OC partner Yuya. I've not played the first Final Fantasy game before so after looking up Auron's background an idea began to form. Probably been done to death but meh.


	11. Hydra

The Underworld curse was beginning to wear on the quartet as they made their way to the Lost Road. Aryon sagged along most of the way while Donald and Goofy didn’t look any better. They continued through the Atrium where the hooded man could be seen.

“Huh? Ah! You!” The man exclaimed pulling his hood down. “Wait a sec…er Roxas? Ryon?”

“Excuse me?” Sora demanded.

“Yeah pardon?” Aryon demanded with a questionable, raised brow.

“Roxas? Ryon?” The man repeated again before sighing. “Oh. It’s no use. Let’s see…” Sora and Aryon share a look of utter confusion as the nineteen year old takes out a notebook. “If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition. Right. Boy did they ever pick the wrong dude for this one.” He muttered.

“You’re really bizarre you know that?” Sora insulted.

“Yeah c’mon. Stop playing around and fight us.” Aryon demanded.

A smirk crosses over the older teen’s face, taking out his Sitar beginning to play a melody. Water clones come forth when the music plays the cloaked teen not missing a single beat, as Sora and Aryon begin to attack. The clones were exhausting needless to say: It seemed whenever they took one or four down the same amount would appear.

As one of the musical instruments move closer Aryon takes one of them like Sora had swinging it around to take out the water clones. After a long battle do they finally defeat the clones.

Aryon blows a strand of hair out of his face. “Boy. You’re really not cut out for this Organization aren’t you?” He boldly states.

“Roxas…Come back to us. And how could you forget me Ryon?” Demyx pleads before vanishing into the shadows.

"Guy's a broken record" commented Sora as he puts his Keyblade on his shoulders.

Aryon went over to pick up the stone that they were supposed to bring back to Hercules, giving it to Sora. The stone lights up and soon after their strength is restored. Sora looks at his hands as Aryon stretches sighing with relief.

“Wow. I feel better than ever!”

"Let's go! Meg needs our help!" Sora ordered.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

The group arrived in a room where a large rock could be seen in the center, carved with Meg’s body on it.

“Meg!” Donald and Sora ran towards it.

“How’d she get in a rock?!” Aryon gripped his hair tight.

While the others began debating how to free her however, when he looks down he noticed a small golden key hole. His Keyblade seemed to react for it appeared in his hand almost instantly. Holding his Keyblade out the golden key hole glowed brighter when it made contact with Aryon’s key.

A blinding light engulfed the room. The rock soon crumbled to dust leaving a hole where it once stood.

“Nice thinking, Aryon. Let’s go save Meg!” Sora boldly jumped in with the other three following suit.

Aryon’s eyes widened seeing Meg tied up trying to fend off Pete’s Heartless lackies. Her lilac eyes filled with relief upon seeing the four heroes.

"And you guys can't do anything about it! Because in the Underworld, evil always prevails!" Aryon rolled his eyes at Pete’s big, hearty laughter. Yup. He was without a doubt a horrid villain.

“Oh put a sock in it will you?” Sora shook his head. Charging at Pete with his Keyblade drawn out. Within a second Pete spun in the air Sora repeatedly smacking Maleficant’s thug around like a rag doll. A growl of frustration sounded from Pete after his vision became clearer. Snapping his fingers more Heartless appeared in the cave room surrounding the group.

The Heartless charged after Meg as Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly dealt with them, Aryon kept a close eye on the woman. Swatting away a Heartless bat when it got too close. Pete wasn’t just trying to take them down, he was trying to trap them.

Sora and Aryon quickly led Meg out of the area. Pete did not let them leave so easily. He placed various bombs around the exit. Snarling, Aryon turned around. A very stupid idea beginning to form looking back at his friends.

“You guys go on ahead! I’ll deal with this joker!”

“Are you crazy?! Aryon let’s go!” Sora hollered. Damn it. Aryon knew this would happen. Him and Sora getting into some kind of cheesy debate over not leaving friends behind blah, blah, blah. Aryon narrowed his eyes at the enemy. Swarmed by Heartless.

“Mind if I cut in?”

“Huh?”

Aryon’s jaw slacked open in shock seeing his savior to be Hercules. Pete whimpered at the sight of the other hero like the coward he truly was. The two looked up at one another with big grins. Focusing on Pete next. Now that Herc entered the ring he was going to have quite a handful. Heartless began to diminish with Hercule’s help.

The sound of a horse neighing could be heard. Hercules’s loyal friend Pegasus came swooping down, his hooves making contact with Pete’s head flying down towards Meg and the others.

“Take Meg, Pegasus!” Hercules ordered after helping Meg on the horse.

Aryon gasped when a rock plummeted close to his feet looking at his friends. “Okay. Now I think it’s time we split.”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After taking down Pete and making sure Meg was kept out of harms way do the keyblarers return to the Coliseum. “This…can’t be.” Hercules muttered, falling to his knees when the group arrives at the Coliseum gates.

The entire area was in ruins. Pillars were smashed. The great statues are now slashed in half. Nothing but destruction all around wherever they looked. "It's not your fault!" Meg tried to reason with the Hero.

"I left everyone unprotected,” Hercules slumped to his knees pounding the ground. "Hades was right. I'm just a...a washout!”

"Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that.” Phil made an attempt next.

"Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself up.” Sora commented kneeling beside Hercules.

The Hydra Hades warned them about was wreaking havoc all across the stadium. Meg carried Hercules over her shoulder as the beast lunged over causing the entire stadium to rumble and shake. "Herc needs help!" yells Donald.

“Yeah!” Sora chimed in.

"Don't suppose you got room for one more?" asked Phil doing a series of martial art moves.

Meg and Pegasus soon join in as well. “We’re in!”

Aryon hopped on Pegasus’s back looking down at Sora. “Alright Sora: Pegaus and I will distract him while you go in for the attack. Got it?”

“Got it!” Sora nodded. “Just be careful around its heads.”

Aryon nodded in return, kicking the winged horse lightly in the ribs before taking off into the sky. Sora charged for it. Something black came from the Hydra as it stared down at Sora. Aryon managed to get at least one of the heads while up in the air, using Thunder-which almost struck poor Donald. “Sorry Donald!” He called down laughing sheepishly as the duck shouted a few curses his way.

_Guess my Thunder element could use a bit of work…_

The Hydra brings its head down again giving Sora and Aryon time to use their combo move Star Dust. Hydra shoots his head up and freezes for a moment as Sora defeats its head.

"Hey Sora!" yelled Phil.

Just as the legend of Hydra states when one head is destroyed at least three or more show up in its place. "Get on the Hydra's back!” Phil yells multiple times.

Sora ran and jumped on the Hydra's back and Phil had a vase and throws it. Sora jumped and it the top of the vase making it slam on the Hydra's back. The heads are stunned giving him and Aryon time to strike at each one. One of the heads went to bite at Aryon’s arm yet he manages to dance out of the way, giving it a good whack with his keyblade.

Heads came down to the look at the group it wasn't easy as the last time since black orbs popped out of the ground and started to attack. The Hydra's heads started biting again and the made dark shots in the air. Sora called Pegasus and they few and attacked the heads.

Finally the battle had eventually come to an end with Hydra defeated.

Hercules’s confidence however had been shot.

"I let you down. I'm just...no use…” he muttered.

"It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted.” Meg made another attempt to reason.

"She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest.” Sora commented.

"Don't worry about Wonder boy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Aryon, Donald, Goofy…I really owe you guys big time.”

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it.” Sora replied with a nod looking back at the others. “You guys ready to go?” The three friends nodded as the Gummi ship arrived.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

The Gummi Ship was now en route to its new destination. Aryon had his arm rested against the window pane of the ship, his hand underneath his chin looking out into the stars thinking about all that had happened recently.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

“We’re going where Donald and I live.” Goofy explained.

Aryon spoke up out of curiosity. “And where are you guys from?”

"Disney Castle," Donald said, steering the gummi ship.

Sora and Aryon’s eyes instantly brighten at the thought. None of them having not visited the world their friends were from before. “We’ve got a long way to go so we better get some shut eye," Donald yawned.

They all came to an agreement.

“….Hey Sora.”

The keybarer turned in his seat-blinking curiously at Aryon. “What is it?”

“…You know I’ll never turn traitor on you guys. Right?”

Sora arches a brow at Aryon’s question, placing a warm hand over his. “Of course I know that,” he whispered back. Knowing it was about what Xaldin had told them back at Beast’s Castle. There was no other reason as to why it was brought up. “You’re one of us Aryon. Always remember that.”

A soft grin spreads across Aryon’s face as he nods. Resting his head against Sora’s shoulder while the other pilots the ship. “Right…I know.” He whispered.

_I AM one of them. And nothing, no Organization can change that_

 

 

 


	12. A'Hoy Mateys!

The new world Sora and the group arrived in truly was different then the last they had paid a visit to. Aryon scrunched his nose up at the dingy smell it had to it, walking past a few barrels Donald noticed with a tag at the end.

“Huh?” Donald held the tag in his hand. “A present for the bloody pirates…”

“Seriously?” Aryon’s eyes lit up. Ever since he was a child the thought of pirates had always intrigued his young mind. And apparently still had not stopped. The only time he snapped out of his little day-dream moment was when Sora nudged him in the side.

“Aryon, snap out of it!”

“Oh. Heh sorry.” He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck ignoring his friends shaking their head.

“You were planning on stealing a pirate ship weren’t you?” Donald chastised.

“I was NOT!”

A shrill sound of a woman’s scream caught their attention. Sora and Aryon jumped up on the wall looking towards the source of the sound. Multiple screams following suit.

"Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

Donald took out his mage staff. “Or the Heartless?”

Sora shook his head. “Who knows…but those people need our help! Let’s go!”

“Right!”

**~_________________~**

The group ran out into the town when they spotted Pete talking to a group of rough-looking pirates. One of them Aryon suspected to be the leader: Long grey beard reaching to the top of his chest with grey hair sparking out from underneath his tall feathered hat.

“Those are the twerps I was telling ya about!” Pete shouted pointing to Sora and his friends who readied themselves.

“It’s Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy to you! And don’t you forget it!” Sora retorted back.

The man in the feathered hat smiled with such wickedness. Stroking his beard. "That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure."

Pete whistled in approval. Saying he liked the man’s style.

"Men- half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest- bring me that medallion!"

“AYE!”

The group formed a circle around the Keybarers, Donald and Goofy. Aryon gripped his Keyblade tight. “Looks like we have the pleasure of creaming only a few of you. What a darn shame.”

No matter what magic spells or attacks they used it just did not appear to be enough.

Sora was knocked back on his rear when one pirate slammed the end of his sword into his chest. Thanking Aryon for helping him back up. “It’s no use!”

“Something’s not right!” Donald panted.

"Aye, whaddya expect?"

Clouds above began to part revealing the full moon. Sora and Aryon’s once calm faces contort into petrified fear as the once flesh and bone pirates are now nothing but skeletons. "Ya best be sayin' your prayers!" One pirate jeered.

Pete shouted a warning. "Hey, watch out! They can see ya! Stay away from their magic!”

"Thanks for the tidbit, Pete!" Sora called out earning a frustrated groan from Maleficent’s lackey.

“Donald let’s go!” Aryon hollered.

“You got it!”

But instead of turning into Donald’s ‘Wisdom’ form something strange had occurred. Sora and Goofy were too busy fighting the others to see that Aryon had become that of a shadow-like form. His eyes yellow like a Shadow’s and claws sharp enough to take out the enemy in one go. _What the hell Anti-Form?! Again?!_ He thought miserably. Suddenly reminded the various time this occurred on his first journey.

Pete let out a frustrated growling sound raising his fist after Sora took down the last pirate. Aryon and Donald separated returning back to his true form.

"Hey! This ain't over!" He huffed, storming off.

Aryon scoffed. Folding his arms across his chest. “He’s not so tough. Reminds me of the Cowardly Lion in _Wizard of Oz_.”

Sora stared in puzzlement. “The who now?”

“Remember that book your mom read to us when I’d spend the night?”

“Oh! Now I remember. Well, if Pete's here, then we've got work to do."

Goofy nodded. "Yup. And that pirate captain looked pretty mean, too."

Sora put his hands behind his head. "I'd hate to see him turn into a Heartless. Hey, maybe we can take a pirate ship out for a spin! How about it Aryon?”

Aryon couldn’t help but grin playfully. “Sounds grea-ow!” Donald whacked him in the leg with his staff. “Geez Donald! We were only kidding.”

“Sure you were.” The duck rolled his eyes.

**~________________________~**

Shortly after their run in with Pete the group met up with a young man named William Turner. Will’s dear friend Elizabeth Swan had been taken hostage by the pirate captain Barbossa. Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy agreed to help no further questions needed.

But when they arrived at the docks a large pirate ship sailed away.

Will clenched his fist tight. “No! We’re too late. Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship." Will said. "Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her!"

"Then she's long gone. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate."

Everyone turned to look at a rather flamboyant pirate that appeared on the scene. His hair was black styled in dreadlocks and a goatee could be seen. “A real pirate!” Sora and Aryon spoke in unison awe. Following Will.

The pirate man turned to face them. Giving a theatrical bow. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."

"Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann,” Will pleaded. "I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid."

Jack shook his head. Aryon knew just by looking he wasn’t an easy negotiator. "You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate." He said. "I see no profit in it for me."

“C’mon captain!” Sora tried.

Before Will spoke Aryon stepped up to the plate. “Are you sure you can handle a ship like that all on your own Captain Sparrow?” He began. From the corner of his eye he could see Donald and Goofy smile at one another. Knowing what he was planning.

Jack actually seemed to be thinking on this. "You've a point there, lad.”

Sora gave Aryon a thumbs up in which he returned the gesture.

_I am so awesome_


	13. Rescue Mission

They managed to rescue Elizabeth from Barbossa but a new problem arose. With the help of Pete, the pirate captain had the group tied up with explosives set all around the ship. Once the explosives were managed and dealt with, it was time to face Barbossa.

"Not possible!" Barbossa said.

Donald grinned. "Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!"

“Captain Jack Sparrow.”

“Sora.”

“Aryon.”

“Donald Duck.”

“Goofy.”

“Oh! And is this the medallion you’re looking for, Barbossa?” Aryon reached up for his neck taking the medallion tucked behind his shirt. Feeling more than pleased of the shocked pirate captain’s face.

Sora’s jaw slacked open. Pointing at his friend. “You had the medallion! All this time, Aryon?!”

“You got it,” he grinned only a grin he could have. “And it sure fooled this sorry excuse of a pirate crew.”

Jack shook his head. Stroking his goatee. “If only you were a few years’ older lad…You and I would make an excellent crew.”

"So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery." Barbossa said. "After them! Get that boy and bring me my medallion!”

Gripping his Keyblade Aryon jumped in the air just in time before a pirate tried snagging the medallion. The first pirate plunged his sword into his crew mate, the cursed man disintegrating into nothing. “Heads up!” He called, slamming the end of his Keyblade down on the pirate’s head. Jumping back when there was nothing but his tattered clothes.

“Aryon over here!” Goofy shouted. Waving his arms frantically.

A game of ‘Monkey in The Middle’ proceeded between Aryon, Goofy and a pirate in the middle. Soon repeating the process when the medallion is tossed to Sora.

One by one the other pirates began to meet their end.

When the last cursed pirate had gone Will ran towards them. “Thank you Sora, Aryon.”

Sora gave him a grin. Tossing the medallion up in his hand. “All in a day’s work.”

“Hang on,” Aryon looked around for Jack when he spotted the captain dueling against Barbossa.

"Jack! Get him!" Sora called.

Jack made a fatal mistake looking their way. Blood began to stain his shirt. Stepping back after Barbossa impaled his sword into him. "You're a fool, Jack Sparrow!" Moonlight shown through an opening in the cave ceiling. Sora, Aryon and Donald gasped seeing a skeleton figure of Jack Sparrow. Just like those cursed pirates.

He reached up with one hand and rolled the medallion between his skeletal fingers. Aryon breathed out, smiling knowingly at his friends giving them a thumbs up.

Barbossa clenched his fists. "Show yourself, Pete! The tide has changed."

Darkness engulfed the cave. But even then Sora spotted the Illuminator crawling along the walls noting its yellow glowing eyes. Striking the creature with ‘Hero’s Crest’.

"Enjoy a piece of this!" Barbossa cried.

Aryon gasped ducking just in time as a bullet whizzed just inches above his head. Blocking the next one with ‘Hidden Dragon.’ “Not yet!” He dueled against the pirate captain. Matching blow for blow. With the end of his Keyblade, Aryon struck Barbossa in the chin watching him stumble backward.

Sora ran with lightning speed. Getting Barbossa in the back with his Keyblade.

Barbossa’s face frozen in fear and death. Realizing what had occurred. Chuckling weakly. “Well now…I feel…cold.”

Sora, Aryon and Jack back away when he falls on his back. Becoming nothing more than a dead corpse. His face ghostly pale. The minute they glared at Pete he cursed, backing away. "This ain't over!"

**~__________________________~**

Aryon stretched his arms high above his head as they made their way to the Gummi Ship. He had a feeling it was going to be one loooooong trip but it was worth it in the end result. Will placed a hand on his shoulder getting his attention.

“Thank you, for keeping Elizabeth safe.”

“Of course.”

“Guess this is our stop.” Sora said when they officially returned to Port Royal.

“I’m so glad the nightmare is finally over.” Elizabeth breathed out.

Jack walked over towards Sora. “Hang on. Not before I can see that lovely blade of yours.”

“Alright.” Aryon, Donald and Goofy watched in puzzlement seeing Sora hand his Keyblade over to a grinning Jack. As Sora figured, the Keyblade glowed a bright yellow before flashing back into his own hands again.

“I see,” Jack said with a grin. “Clever sailors.”

"Hey, you might be able get it," Will assumed, making everyone look at him.

“How?” Goofy asked.

“Well for one thing. Jack and Sora are a lot alike.”

“ARE NOT!” Sora and Jack said in comical unison.

“Please don’t do anything too risky or dangerous on your next journey.” Elizabeth chastised.

Sora and Aryon did promise but whenever it came to this group risky and dangerous were not things they could avoid easily. “You know,” Sora began after they climbed aboard the Gummi Ship. Winking at Aryon and Donald. “I’m surprised we didn’t lose you two to the Aztec treasure.”

“WHAT?!” Aryon shouted and Donald squawked.

“Hey that’s un-called for!” Aryon huffed.

Yet the minute Sora started cracking up at their facial expressions they too joined in.

Hey: Even heroes have his or her temptations after all.


	14. Cornerstone of Light

Aryon was the first to awaken as Goofy followed shortly after. In all honesty the blue haired teen was quite shocked he’d managed to get this far from being choked nearly to death by Shan Yu, practically body slammed by Pete, almost had his arm bitten off by Hydra etc etc.

His thoughts were soon cut short as the ship begins to rumble and shake violently, startling even Sora awake and he was quite the heavy sleeper mind you. Next came a loud boom followed by the ship slowly making its decent.

“Home sweet home.” Donald exclaimed, unbuckling his belt.

Aryon whistled in approval. “Nice. You guys have a place to land Gummi Ships?”

"Yup!" Goofy said excitedly.

Sora and Aryon stared in awe as they look at their new surroundings. The fact that the two were actually leading almost made Aryon laugh out loud realizing they had really no idea where they were going.

"Hello!" a voice said. Aryon looked down by Donald and Goofy’s feet, seeing two chipmunks that wore mechanic aprons, all smudged in oil.

“Chip! Dale!” Sora exclaimed getting down on his knees to greet them. Aryon did soon after.

"Oh yeah! Queen Minnie wants to see you right away!" Dale, the chipmunk with the red nose stated.

“We shouldn’t keep her waiting then, let’s go,” Sora said with a grin. He opened a door that led into the most beautifully decorated garden Aryon had ever seen. Every bit of it was neatly trimmed and the flowers were pressed to perfection. Flowers of every color in the world graced the path they walked. “You guys live here?” He asked in awe.

“This place is massive!” Aryon grinned. He began hopping on a circle shaped plant or an oval one with Sora chasing him not too far from behind.

“Hey now’s not the time to goof off!” Donald chastised the keybarers as they laughed running around the garden.

“Aww look at ‘em Donald. Just let them have a bit o’ fun.” Goofy reasoned.

“Just wait until we’re actually in the castle.” Sora whispered as Aryon grinned like the Cheshire cat himself.

_Man. I wish Kairi, Syao, Riku and Levi were here…Levi’s a garden guy himself. This would be like heaven for him_

“Look out!”

Goofy’s concerned voice caused him to snap out of his little daydream as Heartless showed up. Aryon almost trembled as the ground beneath was practically covered in a black sea of Shadows-ones he called the little ant like Heartless creatures. He and Donald fended off as many as they could while Sora and Goofy ran up the small steps to the left urging them to follow.

Inside the castle, the Heartless swarmed along running down the red carpet. Aryon panted heavily doing all he could to keep up. Some of the Heartless however latch onto Aryon’s legs having formed a rope link of sorts. His eyes widen, clawing and scrambling at the floor managing to shake a few off his leg but five more were still latched on.

Then there was burning.

A terrible, terrible burning around his ankle. The Heartless were gone and a panicked Sora, Donald and Goofy raced towards their friend. “Aryon! Aryon…Oh man. Oh I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t…Your ankle…”

“Fine. I-I’m fine…Sora. I can stand up-.”

“Are you sure dear?”

Aryon looks up as a guilt ridden Sora picks up Aryon with Goofy’s help, at the sight of a female mouse before them. She was dressed in a pink and white frilled gown. A gold crown could be seen placed atop of her head. In a gloved hand she held a healing potion, offering it to him.

Aryon would have said ‘no’ but the pain was becoming more unbearable by the minute. Nodding his thanks does he drink the green liquid. The burn mark gradually vanished as if it had not been there at all.

“Thank you. Your majesty.” He bowed out of respect.

They were soon led into a large room white room. Many pictures of King Mickey were along the walls and Pluto’s dog bed-now empty was right beside the desk. Sora hadn’t looked at Aryon all the while since the accident, in which Aryon smiles assuring at him. Sora gives a faint one in return.

Donald coughed loudly, catching their attention to see Goofy already bowing. “Oh!” Sora cleared his throat-he and Aryon quickly doing the same.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," Donald said, hitting Sora on the head then moving to do the same to Aryon.

“It’s alright.” Queen Minnie giggled.

“Queen Minnie this is Sora and Aryon.” Goofy introduced.

“Well it’s lovely to meet you Sora, Aryon.” Minnie said as she bowed her head. “I’ve heard much about you both: You’ve worked hard defending the worlds and keeping everyone protected. You hold much courage and wisdom.”

Sora stood up properly placing his hands behind his head. Aryon gave another grin, shifting his feet. “Thanks! Ow!” Aryon exclaimed after Donald kicked him in the ankle.

“Mind your manners you two!”

Minnie cleared her throat, "I have called you because darkness has surrounded the castle completely. I ask for your help, because no one else knows about this in the castle, so we must warn them.” Her voice was fretful by the time she had finished speaking. Obviously concerned considering how huge the castle was.

"All right then! What are we waiting for?" Sora said as he was about to run out the doors.

“Wait a minute Sora. Do you even know where you’re going?” Aryon chastised him.

“O-Oh. Right…”

   "I will stay here then, with the queen," Jimeny’s voice sounded from Sora’s pocket as the green cricket whom aided Pinocchio in the past flew out.

“What do you want us to do your majesty?” Aryon questioned the Queen.

"I need you both to help me go to the Audience Chamber. We must hurry," she said with urgency.

Sora and Aryon nodded, this time giving the proper greeting. Sora opened the door for Aryon and Minnie to pass. Jiminy was back in Sora’s pocket. The doors they had just passed earlier were blocked by some kind of force that Minnie had created to keep the Heartless from getting inside.

As the trio walked inside Aryon’s eyes widened at the sight of what appeared in his mind to be at least a dozen Bolt Tower Heartless swarming all around.

“Oh no!! They’ve gotten past the barrier!” Minnie exclaimed in horror.

“Aryon and I can take ‘em on!” Sora said punching the air with determination.

Aryon shook his head. “I believe we may have to take a different approach Sora…”

“Any ideas then?” Sora questioned, taking his keyblade out.

Aryon thought for a moment. Looking at the Heartless swarm before glancing back at Minnie then at the far side of the room. “…We should go along the sides. Staying close to the wall.”

“Excellent idea!” Minnie agreed.

“Lead the way then.”

Aryon tossed Sora a haughty look at the smirk that graced his face but proceeds to try and lead Minnie along. For some reason the Heartless had not been paying attention to them-until they were closer to the throne that is. Sweat trickled the side of Aryon’s head, quickening his pace as did Sora.

Closer…

Closer they got.

“RUN.” Sora suddenly hollered out, taking Minnie in his arms racing for the throne with Aryon right beside. They made their way across the hallway, fighting against the Heartless and protecting Minnie all the while.

Queen Minnie approached the throne. After placing her hands on the throne the entire room lit in a blinding white light in which Sora and Aryon cover their eyes unshielding them after it’s all over.

The Heartless were gone as well.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there." The Queen told the duo.

"The Cornerstone... of Light?" Sora said.

They followed Minnie into a once bright room that was now covered in thick, black dark thorns. In front of the room was a bright glowing orb in the middle. "This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone." Minnie said. "But look. The thorns... They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean..."

Aryon had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, already having a feeling as to whom could have done this. A flash of green fire could soon be seen. An all too familiar dark queen emerges, looking as wicked and vile the last they saw of her.

"Maleficent!" Donald and Aryon both cry out.

"Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder, and his pitiful lackeys!" She sneered.

"What?! Now you're gonna deal with me!" Donald cried. But all he did was pass right through the dark queen.

"All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient." Maleficent said.

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!?" Minnie said.

“Oh Queen Minnie: You’re looking radiant as ever,” Maleficent bowed. "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness."

“You’d better stop right now if you know what’s good for you!” Minnie shouted after Maleficent was shocked by the light from the Cornerstone.

"Ooh, how frightening. Very well, I'll stop..." Maleficent said. "Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!"

She disappeared in a green flame with her manic laughter echoing all around.

“What a hag.” Sora grumbled out.

“You said it.” Aryon agreed.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before." Minnie said. "I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue."

"Ohhh! We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!" Goofy said.

Aryon crossed his arms over his chest. Trying to think as to who could possibly know such information when his eyes light up. “Merlin! I bet anything he would know.”

"Yes! That's perfect!" Queen Minnie said. "Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!"

"Let's head back to Hollow Bastion." Sora said.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

They finally reunited with the old wizard again explaining everything that had been going on at Disney Castle. "Where? Inside the castle?!" Merlin said after Sora told him Maleficant had returned.

“Yes!” Aryon replied. “And there’s a ton of Heartless also!”

"Oh, dear..."

 

Donald rambled on about the problem. There was a poof. Soon they were all back at the castle in the Cornerstone of Light room. "Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself." Merlin said. Donald crossed his arms. Merlin examined the Cornerstone. "Mmm-hmm... interesting..."

“What’s going on Merlin?” Aryon asked.

“Not good my boy…not good at all. I’m afraid it’s far too serious.”

He turns and clears his throat. Not too long after does a silver door appear out of nowhere. "My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain." Merlin said.

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin!" Goofy said.

Sora walked closer to the door. “We should go than!”

"Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Aryon, Sora. You must lock that door with your keyblade’s.” Merlin explained.

Sora and Aryon give the man a nod. “Understood.”

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world." Merlin said. "While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!"

Sora and Aryon blink in confusion looking at one another. Something dark…what could he mean by that? "You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads!” Merlin said.

“We won’t let you down!”

 


	15. Timeless River

The four heroes shot out from the door landing on the ground in a heap.

“Hey look! There’s the Cornerstone of Light!” Goofy exclaimed.

“What’s going on?” Sora said after touching his face and looking at his own clothes. “Everything’s all black and white.”

Donald and Goofy examine their own selves. “Hey. Um…doesn’t this look?”

“Kinda familiar?” Goofy finished.

Sora and Aryon look at one another, the blue eyed teen trying not to laugh at Aryon’s unnaturally thin and unrealistic appearance in which he huffs at Sora’s reaction. “Oh ha ha ha. Very funny Sora. You guys look pretty freaky yourselves….Donald especially.”

“Hey!” The duck snapped.

As Sora tries to stop Aryon and Donald from going at it with each other a strange cat like creature runs towards the pier looking exactly like a carbon copy of Pete.

“Hey you!” Sora called out getting his Keyblade ready as did Aryon. “Know any bad guys around here?”

“Why you….” Pete reared back his fist looking as if he was going to strike before he stopped himself. “’Doh! Never mind: I don’t have the time to deal with punks like you!” With that he takes off back to the pier.

Aryon scratches his head in confusion while Sora looks sheepishly at his friends. “Well…There’s our villain.”

“But wait a minute. Pete didn’t seem to-.” Aryon began, but, like always Sora, Donald and Goofy take off before he could say anymore causing him to sigh wearily. “Know us.” He finished with a mutter hollering at them to wait up.

_Why do I even bother?_

XXX

They ran to the pier meeting up with Pete whom turned out to be vastly different than the one they knew all too well. Aryon crossed his arms over his chest while giving Sora a stern look as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Okay. Maybe we should’ve listened to you.”

“Gee you think? I warned you we should check him out before you went off attacking him like that.”

The biggest give a way was the fact he didn’t summon any Heartless to help aid him like the other Pete would do in a heart- beat. "Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete." Goofy said.

Pete jumped back on his feet. "Oh yeah?! Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat." Pete said.

“Yes sir!” Sora saluted.

**XXX**

The group made their way back to Cornerstone Hill. "I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy." Sora said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Aw, that would be too easy!" Donald exclaimed.

"C'mon, fellas. Let's try to find that steamboat." Goofy said.

“I guess we DID say we would.”

Aryon blinked. “What about that door Merlin wanted us to find?”

"Oh, yeah. That too."

Donald gave a look around. "I don't see any doors."

Sora turned his head. "Hey, what's this?"

Looking to his left did the group find four windows with a group of Heartless going into each one. After they disappeared the image changed showing the Heartless going in and them going back out. “…Maybe it’s a vision or past memory thing.” Aryon suggested. “But anyway we’ve got to stop the Heartless fast!”

The very first window they went into brought them to a construction area. When asked what they were building, Sora jumped back after Goofy warns him of a Hammer Frame falling in front of him. Much to their surprise a mouse swoops in swinging on a rope kicking the Heartless away from them.

"The King!" Donald said.

"Gee, he seems kinda different somehow..." Goofy said.

More Hammer Frame’s appeared on the scaffolding. "Now, let's get those Heartless!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade.

**XXX**

Another strange window appeared. After Donald opened it the image revealed Maleficent talking to someone. It was more insults if not anything else rather than words. Aryon thought he heard another voice that sounded familiar as well.

“….What was that about?” He muttered.

“Forget about it for now. Let’s get rid of the other Heartless!” Sora responded.

The second and third windows revealed an unknown person discovering the other door revealing it to the dark queen. "Listen well. On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretch castle." Maleficent said. "But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its powers still contained!"

“The Cornerstone…of Light?”

"Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle." She growled.

“Oh.”

“You know what must be done correct?”

“Uh…”

"Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again!"

They saw a hand push open the door and a very familiar head looking like that of a cat’s. "Don't fail her again... let's see..." Two ears perked up. "That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" The image pans out revealing Pete smirking in a sinister manner.

"But first... I gotta go get my old boat back."

They make no haste rushing for the river to see future Pete driving away on past Pete’s steamboat. "Later, losers!" Pete cried. The Cornerstone of Light caged on the back of the boat. He began to throw garbage.

“Batter up!” Aryon shouted, smacking his Keyblade against one piece of garbage tossing it back at future Pete. Until he was knocked out from the onslaught of trash thrown back his way, Aryon and Sora make a mad dash for the cage breaking as many of the bars they could before Pete wakes up again.

Finally, the cage broke, and Pete fell into the water. He surfaced, sputtering and coughing up water.

“You brats will pay for this! Mark my words!” He shouted in between coughs and splutters.

The wooden platform that held the Cornerstone breaks smacking on top of future Pete’s head after he climbs out of the water. He gave the light source a glaring look before running back towards the doorway.

"It's the Cornerstone!" Donald said.

"Donald, Pete's heading for the doorway! We gotta go!" Sora called.

**XXX**

Pete had finally disappeared through the doorway. "Yeah... Annnd stay out!" Captain Pete said.

“Aryon the door!”

“Got it!”

Standing side by side Sora and Aryon’s keyblades light up. A keyhole appeared with the sound of a lock clicking soon after with the door vanishing.

"Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways?" Captain Pete said.

"Hello?! That creep was-" Sora began only to have Goofy cover his mouth.

"Sora, that's a secret!" Goofy said.

"Secret? What kinda secret? Oh, never mind." Captain Pete said. "Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble."

“Just don’t make a habit out of it!”

Sora, Aryon and Goofy snicker when Donald chastised him.

"And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river!" Captain Pete said. "My deck hand Mickey's late anyways."

Aryon couldn’t help but grin at the offer. “How can we say no to that?”

MOMENT’S LATER

The bright light faded after the group made their way back to Disney Castle with the Cornerstone in tow. Now that was an experience: Aryon had never been on a boat in his life despite having once lived on an island. He stretches his arms as they re-enter the room where the Cornerstone originally was.

The darkness no longer lingered and the thorns were gone completely.

“You four did a splendid job!” Merlin congratulated them.

"Welcome back!" Queen Minnie said. Chip, Dale, and Merlin stood beside her. "Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!"

"Good work, you guys!" Chip and Dale exclaimed.

“I only hope none of you did anything reckless in that world.” Merline said.

Donald shook his head. “Of course not!”

Sora, Aryon and Goofy giggle silently.

Aryon blinks however when he spots a female duck in a lavender gown peeking curiously out at them. When Donald spotted her a wide smile crossed his face before it was quickly replaced with that of…fear?

“Who’s she?” Aryon asked.

“That’s Daisy. She’s Donald’s sweetheart.” Goofy explained.

“Ah…”

"Donald, you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!" Daisy said with her hands on her hips.

“I-I…I can explain!” He said backing a few feet.

“I know you have an important mission, but the least you could do is check in now and again.”

"Sora!" Donald complained. He glanced at the doorway to Timeless River and snickered mysteriously.

“Donald…” Aryon warned.

"Just be a minute!" Donald said.

“DONALD!”

Everyone laughed as poor Donald was chased around by his girlfriend throughout the room.

**XXX**

The sun had set back on Destiny Islands. Kairi and Syao could be seen over-looking the ocean before them. Thinking about their old friends. “Maybe,” she begins softly causing Syao to look at her curiously. “Maybe…Waiting’s not enough.”

“What do you-?”

“My thoughts exactly.” A new voice sounded. “If you have a dream don’t wait. Act.”

“Who are you?” Syao called out, but there was no source of the person around until a black shadow portal appeared before them. It soon reveals a man with hair red as fire and glowing green eyes with a small triangle underneath each eye. Covered in a black cloak. Syao pursed his lips at the sight of the man, standing close beside Kairi.

“My name’s Axel. Got it memorized?” He grins but neither can tell if it’s good natured or something dark. “I’m an acquaintance of Sora and Aryon…” He offers his hand out to either. “Why don’t we go see them?”

Hope filled Kairi’s face while Syao didn’t seem so sure of trusting him. Soon after, a friendly yellow colored dog bounds right for them in which they kneeled down to check him out. “What is it boy?” Syao asked, patting him on the head.

Another portal soon appeared and following that strange zipper mouthed creatures surrounding the duo. The dog barked excitedly at the sound of a whistle coming from the other portal, seeming to encourage Kairi and Syao to follow.

“You see, we all have something in common,” Axel began. “We all want that someone we care about most to come back to us…I feel like we’re friends already.”

Kairi gives Axel a sharp look, gripping Syao’s hand tight in hers. “You don’t sound very friendly.” She sneers. Following after the dog. Syao takes off soon after yet when he turns to see if Axel is still there he’s already gone.

MOMENT’S LATER

“Hey…are you two alright?”

A slight groan could be heard from Syao as his eyes blink open, revealing he and Kairi to be in an area with three other teens close to their age. The yellow dog is with them as well. “You nearly gave us heart-attacks!” the heavier set boy exclaimed. “All of a sudden you just came through that portal and the dog!”

Syao shakes his head in disbelief. Muttering something along the lines of ‘Why can’t our lives just be normal?’

 

 


	16. This is Halloween

As soon as they landed in Halloween Town after saving Agrahbah once again Aryon knew things were bound to be weird. Sora was in a vampire costume, Goofy Frankenstein, Donald a mummy and Aryon a ghost. A gasp escaped the minute Sora put his hand through his head giving the other Keybarer a huff.

“Sora must you do that every time we come here?”

“Heh sorry. Anyway let’s go find Ja-.” Sora paused mid- sentence when they came upon a scarecrow. Above it was a sign that read ‘Halloween Town’.

“Well it sure does look like we’re in Hallowee….what?” Donald asked looking to his right.

Looking down where his eyes traveled they saw various lights lit up reminding Aryon of Christmas decorations. A happy bark caught his attention when Jack’s faithful ghost dog Zero floated towards them circling around each hero.

“Zero!” Sora and Aryon exclaimed in unison.

“How’ve you been boy?”

They followed him when he flew towards the town.

~____________________`

Well it was certainly Halloween town they were in but everything reminded Aryon of Christmas. A creepy, darker Christmas that is. He took notice of some wrapped presents nearby and jingling of…sleigh bells?

Looking up, their eyes all but widened at the sight of Jack Skellington: The Pumpkin King riding in Santa’s sleigh. Or a sleigh that looked like Santa’s. The skeleton reindeers made Donald hide behind Sora at the sight. Watching as Jack’s stitched mouth curve into a smile.

“Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy! Welcome back to Halloween Town! Glad to see you all back in time for our annual festival!”

“Good to see you to…Jack.” Sora greeted. Still baffled by Jack’s new look for the town.

He was certainly planning something but as to what the group had no idea.

"Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year- but I need Sandy Claws' blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town." He jumped on the edge of the fountain. If he had eyes Aryon was sure they would be sparkling with excitement. "Aren't these decorations wonderful?" He exclaimed. "This year Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas too!"

Aryon folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t think Santa’s going to like this…”

"That's why I'm going to Christmas Town to get his permission! But first! We need to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without. Come along- I'll show you!"

Aryon shook his head. “It’s official. He’s lost it.”

“Just a few seeds short of a pumpkin.” Sora sighed. Following the skeleton regardless.

"Come on, hurry!"

**~__________________-**

They reached the lab where Dr. Finklestein lived. Although he was a very definition of a ‘mad scientist’ Aryon took a liking to him. He always appreciated someone who put effort into their work.

The only thing that made him blanch was whenever the doctor’s head opened so he could itch his brain.

"Hello, doctor! Where's Sally?" Jack asked looking around for her.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of an experiment?" The doctor chastised. Eyeing three children with a watchful look as they carried a piece of his equipment to a table. Sally returned some time later, a deeply troubled look in her eyes.

“Well, is it done yet Sally?”

"I'm sorry, Jack. I... I need a little bit more time." Sally wrung her hands. Reminding Aryon of Syao whenever he got nervous. “Listen please? I’ve a terrible feeling about this. Why don’t you try something else this Halloween?” She tried to reason.

“Trust me I will after this. "I'd best be off. I've got to go get Sandy Claws, right away!" Jack said. "Wonderful to see you again. Good-bye for now!"

A soft sigh escaped Sally’s lips turning to the four heroes. “Sora, Aryon: I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack does through with this."

Donald was in agreement. “Don’t worry we’ll talk him out of it!”

“Yeah you can count on us.” Aryon saluted. “C’mon. We should catch up with Jack though first.”

The Hinterlands had a dark, dead feel all around. Sora walked in front while Aryon, Donald and Goofy huddled close together. A squeak escaping past Aryon’s lips hearing a lone wolf howl in the distance. Unsure where it was coming from. Bared trees so tall they almost touched the sky. Other strange trees could be seen. Guessing they were to other worlds such as a valentine heart on one, another with an Easter egg. But Jack led them to one with a Christmas Tree carved.

"Here it is! The door to Christmas Town." Jack said. He began pacing. "The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year. I wanted something new. And I found this!"

Sora edged closer examining it.

"Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders..." Jack said. "the likes of which you've never seen! At first I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was so fresh and exciting!" He opened the door yet all they saw was a dark hole inside.

“Uh…that looks like a long way down. Maybe I’ll just-whoa!”

Sora pushed him regardless.

The four spun around in a swirl of white and blue.

Before long Aryon found himself spat out the tree. Landing hard on the snowy surface groaning when Sora, Donald and Goofy landed on his back shrugging them off. “Whoa!” Sora exclaimed. The others following his gaze gasping in awe. Below the hill they were on a beautiful wintery village could be seen just down below. Sparkling in Christmas lights.

“So where’s Santa at?” Donald asked.

"In his workshop." Jack said, pointing at Christmas Town. "Shall we?"

“Yes!” Sora and Aryon exclaimed. Already running ahead of their friends. Boots crunching along the snow covered grounds.

As soon as they reached the Merry-Go-Round the Heartless appeared.

“Aw man here to?!” Aryon whipped out his Ice Storm.

"En garde, loyal bodyguards!" Jack got into battle position.

Heartless in popup boxes proved to be more challenging and of an annoyance to take down right away. But as quick the battle started it ended with Sora and Aryon’s teamwork. "That's where Sandy Claws lives." Jack pointed to the largest building in the small village.

A flurry of elves scrambled past them eyeing the newcomers with curious glances but carried on with their work like the hard-working elves they were. The room Santa Claus worked in radiated with warmth from a roaring fire.

"Well, hello everyone,” Aryon’s heart rate quickened at his jolly voice. Holy crap…"Did you come to see if you're on the "nice" list?" He looked at Sora and Aryon. “And what are your names?”

“S-Sora sir!”

“And…Aryon!”

"Let's see... Sora..." Santa said. "Here you are. Well, according to my list, Sora, seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus..." Santa said. He stroked his long white beard. "Oh, that is unfortunate." Oh bummer!

Aryon snickered hearing Sora mutter ‘RIKU!’ under his breath.

“Hey what about me sir?” Aryon asked.

“Hm…ah! Oh dear. I’m afraid you’re on the Naughty List as well. You’ve told one too many lies when you were a boy. And teaming up with the Maleficent of all people not thinking of the consequences of your actions.”

Aryon’s jaw slacked open. Hanging his head receiving sympathetic pats on his back from Goofy. Damn it. He almost forgotten. His first meeting with Father Christmas himself and he was on his Naughty List.

“How could you not believe in Santa?” Aryon teased nudging Sora in the ribs. “Making fun of me all that time for believing.”

“It was Riku remember?” Sora grumbled. Folding his arms over his chest. Levi to. Although when Levi was a kid he tended to follow whatever Riku had said or things he did.

"Am I on your list too, by any chance?" Jack said. "It's me, Jack!"

Santa was shocked at the sight of the Pumpkin King. Ready to speak when they all heard an odd noise from the factory. "What sort of trouble did you bring this time?" Santa said, walking over to the door.

Sora looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. “This time?”

“…Jack.”

"It's a long story!" Jack said quickly.

Inside the workshop various toys and gifts were unwrapped from their packages scattered about the floor. “Oh no!” Aryon gasped. Recognizing the three troublemakers on the conveyer belt instantly. “Lock, Shock and Barrel?!” He growled when one tossed a package at him, the one dressed like the Devil cackling away.

“Scatter!”

**~______________________~**

After a long hour of trying to catch the little brats they were finally rounded up with Jack demanding as to what they were doing. To make everything worse their old foe ‘Oogie Boogie’ had been brought back by Maleficent herself.

Not good. Not good one bit.

Aryon remembered that evil bag of bugs alright: He tried ruining Halloween last year but they thwarted his plans thought to have been for good.

Moments later they found the place he had been kept in. Santa’s workshop.

“Well if it ain’t Jack Skellington and his hot-shot bodyguards!” Oogie looked up at the group’s arrival cackling. “Now I can finally rid of you punks for good!”

From the corner of his eye Aryon spotted Sally waving carefully at the group sneaking over to Santa who nodded with relief. "And to make it all better for me and worse for you, I will take over Halloween Town as well, making its entire people obey my commands with the Heartless I will control!" Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy hopped on the platform he was on. Noting their smirks. “What’re you grinning about?!”

He turned to finally find Santa and Sally escaping the workshop.

“It’s over, Oogie!” Jack yelled.

Oogie had managed to hold out a remote control, pushing a red button as a platform eased down to let him climb on. Aryon chased after the bag of bugs first only to have a Heartless zombie get in his way.

He yelled when the Heartless struck. Sending him flying back landing in something dark before he found himself on another conveyer belt. Sora and Jack were on the far right. Donald and Goofy in the center.

Since Aryon was closet to Oogie’s contraption, an idea began to form. Boxes were dropped on the conveyer belt and he began striking them at the glass with his Keyblade. “Batter up!” He smirked. Pleased to see Oogie looking panicked.

Oogie fell onto the conveyer belt. Aryon wasted no time smacking him around earning a frustrated growl from the sack of insects.

“This ain’t over!”

Desperation kicked in. Oogie quickly as possible ran for safety getting inside his machine. Pressing a red button, a mechanical hand shot out smacking Sora out of the way. Aryon snarled. Feral. Jumping onto another conveyer belt getting in front of Sora. “THUNDARA!” A strong bolt of lightning shot from his Keyblade followed suit with Sora and Donald’s magic.

Before long Oogie’s sack had opened. It was no use trying to patch it up. Minute by minute he shrunk to nothing but a small little bug Donald squashed with his foot.

“Whew…” Sora wiped sweat from his forehead. “That takes care of him.”

**~______________________~**

"Perfect! I'd better get down to business!" The group looked at him in disbelief.

“You should leave that to Santa!” Donald scolded.

Santa came out of the workshop. "Listen here, Jack Skellington. You saved me, and Christmas as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't cause any more trouble!" He told the skeleton after he put on the Santa outfit a nervous Sally crafted. "And about that suit!" Santa said. "Don't even think about taking over for me again!"

Jack looked with a sheepish expression. “I just wanted to lend you a hand this year, Mr. Claws.”

Santa all but smiled. Nodding in understanding. "Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something, Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile, year after year after year. And you, Jack- you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you?"

Aryon smiled seeing Jack appear to be thinking on this more.

"We both have very important jobs to do, Jack." Santa continued. "Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween- Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares!

And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack... Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention... and I know Christmas needs mine- urgently."

"Jack! Oh, Jack!" They looked to see the two-faced Mayor rushing up to Jack. "I've been looking for you everywhere! We must go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do a thing without your approval!"

“So true.”

 _Well looks like he’s finally gained his senses back_ Aryon thought, watching Jack and The Mayor walk down Yuletide Hill.

"We'd better get going." Sora said.

“Before you do Sora. I believe there's a friend of yours... who- if I recall correctly- was the one who told you there's no such thing as Santa Claus?"

Sora nodded. “Yeah…He did. Would you happen to know about him and Levi sir? Where they are?”

“I’m afraid I do not know of the lad’s whereabouts…but if you believe in Riku and Levi, you will find them.”

Once they were back in Halloween Town farewells were said. “You’ll come and visit won’t you?” Sally asked.

Aryon promised they would. “Of course we will. We’ll check on you guys whenever we can.”

Hopping on the Gummi Ship he looked down giving Jack and the others one last wave before they finally left for the next world.


	17. Return To Twilight Town

Now they were back in Twilight Town after accomplishing defeating Simba’s evil uncle Scar. Once again like the last they were here, Aryon felt a strange, familiar pull all around the area.

“I wonder how Hayner and those other two are doing.” Aryon said out loud, basking in the sun’s warmth every chance he got. “And…Riku and Levi.” His shoulders slumped a little remembering what Santa told them. Unable to shake that worrisome feeling over their other two friends.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Sora tried assuring him. “I know Kairi and Syao have to be as well. Now “We better get going, I think the others are still in their Hangout,” Sora grinned widely giving chase.

“Hey wait up!” Aryon and Donald shout in unison with Goofy right behind.

Upon arriving at the Usual Spot do they spot a familiar trio of teens. Olette’s eyes lit up at the sight of the quartet being the first to greet them. “Oh Sora! Aryon!”

“Hey!” Aryon greeted as well. “Nice to see you guys again.”

“By the way,” Pence began. His smile faltering a bit. “Do you guys happen to know anyone named Kairi or Syao?”

“Yes!” They shouted in unison looking around excitedly. “Well where are they?” Sora asked.

Hayner grimaces lowering his gaze to the ground. Kicking his foot. “Er. They WERE here anyway.”

Aryon bit the inside of his cheek. Sora didn’t look any better. “What happened?”

“Kairi and Syao were taken by some guy named Axel,” Pence explained softly. “Syao tried to stop him from taking her…but Axel knocked him out so he was taken as well.”

Sick. That sick, nauseating feeling pools in Aryon’s and Sora’s stomachs. What could Axel possibly want with someone as sweet as Kairi or good natured as Syao? They weren’t keybarers like he or Sora. Just two, normal teenagers trying to live a peaceful life. “Just missed them huh?” Sora muttered, clenching his fists tight at his sides.

"We tried to stop him, but we couldn't. Sorry, Sora," Hayner replied, arms hanging at his sides. “We knew those two must have been important to you. They said they never stopped searching.”

“That’s fine. We’ll get him next time.” Aryon said with a determined nod. The sound of a panicked yell causes them to rush out into the market knowing it was coming from the Sandlot where Seifer and his gang were.

Sora and Hayner were the first to arrive along with the others. Seifer, Rai and Fuu were all beaten badly as Nobodies danced around their forms. That was all it took for Sora and Aryon to whip out their Keyblades-immediately charging in with Donald and Goofy. Aryon swerved and shot a bolt of Lightning towards one of the Lesser Nobodies then another at a Shadow Heartless crawling towards him.

 _Not this time you don’t_ He bitterly remembers how those creepy bastards were the cause of his burnt ankle. “Fire!” He hollered, pleased as two of them burst into flames. “Ha take that! Payback’s real ain’t it?”

“In coming!” Goofy shouted in warning.

A large heartless called a Hammer Blade nearly crushes him only to jump out of the way just in time. He swung his keyblade managing to knock the Heartless on its side. He faced the last blow, knocking the final Heartless against a nearby wall. He lets out a breathy sigh the minute the Heartless finally vanished.

Sora raced over to Aryon. “Are you alright?”

“M’fine…Just a little tired.”

“What the heck were those things?” Hayner asked after they got Seifer and his crew out safely.

   "Nobodies," Sora answered. “They’re part of the Organization XIII we’re fighting. Axel is one of them.”

“That’s not creepy at all.” Pence said with a cringe.

“Hey! What are you doing on our turf?!”

A groan escaped Aryon’s lips when Seifer called them out. Thinking how unbelievable he was: Here they just saved his sorry butt and now he wanted them off his ‘property’? “Who’re you four?” Seifer demanded taking a step forward. “I don’t think we’ve seen you around before.” His eyes landed on Sora as Hayner, Pence and Olette backed off. Aryon, Donald and Goofy stood by Sora.

A grin spread across Seifer’s face. “Aren’t you scared of me?”

“…I’ve faced more hideous stuff then you.” Aryon’s jaw slacked open, unsure whether to burst out laughing or scold Sora for being reckless…again. But he had to admit that was a pretty damn good BURN.

“What’d you say?” Seifer gritted his teeth.

“You heard me.” Sora replied in a sassy tone followed by a grin.

"You don't want any trouble from me."

“The correct response is YOU don’t want any trouble from ME.”

For once Seifer actually appeared to be…floored. He tosses Sora a cold look before looking over at Aryon in curiosity. “By the way: You were fairly impressive back there. I like your fighting style. How about you hang out with my group instead of these losers?”

Aryon pursed his lips as Sora clenched his fist at his side while Pence and Olette tried holding a furious Hayner back. “Sorry Seifer. But, I’m always going to be on the team of Sora, Donald and Goofy. Nothing will ever change that.” He shot the other a cheeky grin.

Seifer gave a roll of his eyes followed by a dismissive wave of his hand, motioning Fuu, Rai and Vivi to follow.

“That was awesome Sora! And you to Aryon!” Olette cheered.

“He wasn’t that scary...” Sora shrugged.

“Yeah. I mean, we’ve faced way scarier creeps than him.” Aryon responded. “Seifer was nothing.”

“You’re still our heroes though!” Hayner exclaimed slinging his arms around either of their shoulders. “And I think…”

“This calls for a celebration?” Pence finished with a grin. “I’ll go get the ice cream!”

**XXX**

Of all the ice cream flavors they had tasted Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy were unsure what to think of this blue concoction staring quizzically at it. They were led up to the Clock Tower by Hayner and his friends, Aryon took a while for he had to move as slow as possible due to his immense fear of heights.

This Clock Tower was about as tall as Big Ben back in London where they met Peter Pan and Wendy Darling.

“What kind of flavor is it?” Sora asked first.

Aryon took a small bite out of the strange treat. Getting a taste of it being sweet…and salty? His lips pucker instantly not at all a fan of salty things earning a small giggling sound from Olette.

“It’s Sea-Salt: We get this all the time.” Olette explained.

“Sea Salt?”

“Yeah. Weird combo but it’s packed with flavor.” Hayner finished.

“Oh! I almost forgot: The Struggle Battle tournament should be coming up soon.” Pence announced smiling over at the quartet. “Have you guys heard of it? It’s a really fun and awesome event to take part in.”

Sora titled his head. “Struggle? I’ve never heard of it.”

“Well you’ll see if you guys sign up. Why not give it a try?” Hayner suggested.

“Sure thing! Are you in Aryon?” Sora asked his other friend.

Aryon blinked once, cupping a hand under his chin in thought before he finally answered. “Sure. Why the hell not? Especially if Seifer’s gonna enter: Can’t wait to pummel him to the ground.” A grin spread across his face, finishing the last of his ice cream quick only to have a sharp sensation in his head. Hayner appeared to feel the same thing.

“Ah! Brain freeze!” They shouted in unison holding onto the side of their heads moaning in pain.

Olette rolled her eyes. “Then let’s hurry! There should still be time for you to sign up.” She stated standing on her feet.

“Got it.”

SANDLOT

Back at the Sandlot you could feel an enormous energy surging forth from the large crowd of gatherers. Several balloons were hung around the area and fireworks were even set off in an array of different colors. A platform was set up in the middle of the area preparing himself as well.

Sora was practically bouncing with excitement making Aryon chuckle sheepishly grinning over at Hayner. “You see? I think you created a monster.”

“Well he better up his game then.” Hayner said grinning back.

 "Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!?"

Just the mention of the good-looking man’s name caused several girls to shriek his name with hearts in their eyes. Aryon really fought to not blush when Setzer tossed even him a wink. _Feh. He doesn’t sound that great to me…handsome guy though no doubt-gah! What am I saying? Sora…Just think of Sora no-! N-No not Sora. Crap where the heck did Sora’s name come from? Belle! Belle…not Sora. Belle is who you really meant to say ha ha…right?_

“Our first fighters are….Rai and Aryon!”

“Huh? Whoa!” Aryon flailed as several people in the crowd hoisted him up setting him down on the platform. He blinked looking down at his Struggle bat. “So…we just beat each other with these?”

“Just think of it as a Keyblade!” Sora called out.

Keyblade. Well this should be easy then. “Ready? Let’s…STRUGGLE!” The announcer called out.

Rai took his fighting stance as Aryon got into his. “You’re going down y’know?!”

 _Seriously. What’s up with this guy and ‘y’know’?_ Aryon’s eye began to twitch but tries to focus on the match and kicking Rai’s butt. As big as Rai was though he swung at Aryon hard, actually knocking him on his side causing Aryon to lose a few of his orbs already. Aryon let out a grunt before sending Rai straight into the air slamming him back down, ducking as the bigger of the two swung his bat just inches from Aryon’s head.

Aryon continued swinging his bat in front of him, another familiar feeling entering his body. Once again thinking he had done this before.

“Aryon is the winner!” The announcer called out. Rai could be heard groaning as Seifer, Fuu and Vivi climbed up on the platform to help him out.

With that, he hopped off the platform getting a few hair ruffles and pats on his back. Olette runs up giving him a hug. “You were awesome out there Aryon!”

“Hey I’m a natural after all.” Aryon replied with a wink.

A few matches were carried on after. Hayner took on Seifer’s female companion Fuu, Sora took on Vivi a strange individual with quick attacks and maneuvering. And unfortunately Seifer managed to make it to the finals as well.

Sometime later.

Sora and Hayner fought in which Sora won by a landslide…now it was the big event. Aryon vs Seifer. “Alright boys. Keep it clean now.” The announcer muttered sensing the strong tension between the two.

“Which I have a feeling you won’t.” Seifer said smugly.

“Same to you.” Aryon replied.

“COME ON ARYON: TAKE HIM DOWN! Wipe that smug smirk off his face!” Hayner called out earning a light whack on the head from Olette telling him to keep quiet.

“And the Struggle…Begins!”

Aryon and Seifer circled one another. Studying the other’s movement before making a strike. He blocks one of Seifer’s blows feeling himself slide backwards nearly off the stadium, but managed to quickly regain his stamina. Aryon envisioned Seifer as Xaldin, causing his blood to boil as he gritted his teeth making a lunge.

“Get him Aryon!” Olette and Sora called from the audience along with the others.

A new determination, hell bent on winning surfaced from deep within. He swung his bat like a sword-Seifer froze on the spot. Suddenly his head was thrown back and his arms were hanging loose on either side of the stadium.

“ARYON IS THE WINNER!” The announcer called out.

Sora was the first to rush toward Aryon, nearly crushing his back in a hug in which he quickly pulled away rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh. G-Good match. You did real good.”

“T-Thanks.”

“I knew he could take down Seifer! Any of us could.” Hayner stated proudly.

LATER

Sora ended up making it to the finals and took down the champion Setzer. Again that familiar feeling crept up inside Aryon as he stared thoughtfully at his friends. “Say. Is anyone else having a weird Déjà vu moment at all?”

Pence blinked rubbing the back of his neck. “You feel it to? It’s really odd isn’t it?”

In a matter of seconds the Champion Belt began to glow opening up another portal for Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy. “Well looks like we gotta go.” Sora said.

“Already?” Olette asked with a frown.

“We’ll be back though,” Aryon said quickly. “As soon as we can.”

“You better.” Hayner muttered, taking the trophy and belt after Sora handed it to him.

“Of course. We’re all friends’ right?”

Hayner smiled just a bit at Sora doing a fist-bump with him. “Right. Friends.”

When the Struggle came to an end however, Aryon’s eyes widened seeing a dark portal open up. Sora told several on lookers to run having a horrible feeling as to whom it was. A man revealed himself. Long pale blue hair and a scar going across his nose. Hayner, Pence and Olette prepared themselves behind Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy ready for back-up.

"Impressive." The man said. "By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere."

“Like we care.” Sora spoke through gritted teeth.

"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest." The man said.

Donald raised a brow. “You having a fight?”

“Not a very organized Organization are you?” Aryon gripped Ice Storm tight in his hand.

The Organization member pointed at them. Sora and Aryon specifically. “Don’t let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into Heartless.”

“Like the rest of you aren’t doing the same?” Aryon retorted.

"Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister, but I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine." Sora said.

"Glad to hear it." The man gave them a bone chilling grin. Yellow eyes seeming to glow. "Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you."

Donald raised his mage staff. “You don’t have any hearts!”

“Very true. But we remember what it was like. We know how to gravely injure a heart. That’s what makes us special.”

Aryon wanted to laugh. Who was this guy fooling? “Special? Oh give me a break. You’re murderer’s as far as we can see.”

The man, now known as Saix merely shrugs one shoulder. Seeming to beckon the heroes into his portal of darkness before finally disappearing through it. Aryon watched Sora grip his Kingdom Key tight. Not blaming him one bit for being angry.

"Hey, how 'bout you get out of my town now? You've cause enough trouble."

The group whirled to find Seifer, Fuu, Raijin and Vivi walking towards them. Hayner was about to open his mouth and retort when Aryon stopped him. “Fine,” he spat. “Have it your way. Come on guys let’s get going.”

Just like that the Champion Belt began to glow. Sora raised his Keyblade, watching a brilliant white light shoot out into the Keyhole that formed in the sky above the town.

Again that familiar feeling crept up inside Aryon as he stared thoughtfully at his friends. “Say. Is anyone else having a weird Déjà vu moment at all?”

Pence blinked rubbing the back of his neck. “You feel it to? It’s really odd isn’t it?”

In a matter of seconds the Champion Belt began to glow opening up another portal for Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy. “Well looks like we gotta go.” Sora said.

“Already?” Olette asked with a frown.

“We’ll be back though,” Aryon said quickly. “As soon as we can.”

“You better.” Hayner muttered, taking the trophy and belt after Sora handed it to him.

“Of course. We’re all friends’ right?”

Hayner smiled just a bit at Sora doing a fist-bump with him. “Right. Friends.”

Before Aryon left, he blinked hearing Seifer call out his name again looking over his shoulder. The blond haired male raised a brow. Arms folded across his chest. “We’ve…never met before have we? I feel like I know you from somewhere.”

“Huh,” Aryon muttered. “Funny cause I kinda feel the same. Don’t you, Sora?”

“Yeah. It’s bizarre isn’t it?”

He was more than surprised when Seifer clapped one hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know what this Organization is. But give ‘em a good thrashing.”

Hayner’s jaw slacked open. Whispering to his friends. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

Pence shook his head. Rubbing the back of his neck. “Man I don’t even know WHAT to believe anymore.”

Olette chuckled sheepishly, waving good-bye to their new friends seeing them board the Gummi Ship. “Definitely strange alright. But…strange isn’t always a bad thing is it? Because of it we met four really amazing people.”


	18. Battle For Hollow Bastion

The arrival to Hollow Bastion did not take long. Yet, almost as soon as they stepped foot in the Market Place Aryon could not explain a strange feeling…a feeling of darkness that lurked in every corner all around. A negative energy floating about. It was too isolated. Too quiet and too lonely unlike the last they were here.

“Where is everyone?” Sora asked out loud.

“It’s like a ghost town. Sora…I don’t like this.” Aryon muttered.

“I’ve got a bad feeling.” Goofy spoke in agreement with Aryon. “Something’s just not right here.”

“Look!” Donald exclaimed.

A bunch of Heartless soldiers ducked on by disappearing into a black orb followed by a group of Nobodies swirling around before disappearing as well. Rushing into the Market Place, Cloud could be seen leaning against the wall near the ice cream shop on the left.

“Cloud!” Sora exclaimed. Cloud’s eyes lifted briefly at the quartet before glancing back down again.

“Hey…”

“Whatcha doing Cloud? You seem...sorta different,” Donald replied, raising an eyebrow.

“If I look different…It’s his fault.” Cloud muttered.

“Whose?” Sora asked.

“Sephiroth.”

Aryon blinked tilting his head to the side. “Sephiroth? Um. Alright. Is there anything we can do?”

Cloud lifted his head looking at Sora. “If you see him...be careful. His darkness is almost like a luring line; he’ll make you think that’s the only way for everything.”

Sora nodded. “Right. We’ll let you know if we see him.” He turned to look at Aryon whom nodded in agreement.

“Of course we will.”

“Is everyone else at Merlin’s?” Donald asked next.

“Yeah. They’re all waiting for you.” Cloud replied.

MERLIN’S

The door was left wide open revealing Cid typing quickly away at his computer. Yuffie was the only one around, neither Aerith nor Merlin could be seen.

“Hey what’re you guys up to?” Sora asked with his hands on his hips.

“Oh, finally you’re here!” Yuffie replied. “The Heartless are raging all across the town, and so are those pesky Nobodies. The security walls are failing, and Cid is trying to repair them.” Cid mumbled something under his breath as Aryon peers over his shoulder just a bit.

“That doesn’t sound good. What can we do to help?” Sora asked with determination.

“Well Leon and Taron are waiting for you inside the building by the Postern. If you see them, he’ll tell you what to do,” Yuffie nodded quickly.

“Got it!” Donald responded.

As soon as the four had made their way into the Bailey, Aryon’s head lifted when he saw…something float towards the group. Three little sprites could be seen. One of them, the brown haired sprite whom he guessed was the leader of the other two stopped in mid-flight.

“Excuse me....but are you four with the Restoration Committee?” The leader asked.

“Um…yeah we are. Why do you want to know?” Sora questioned, taken a back at how small they were.

“What is Leon up to?” She asked.

“Leon is-.”

“Hold on. Why should we tell you anything?” Aryon demanded with an arched brow.

“Ummm…well…see…” The blond haired sprite began.

“Nothing to report, let’s go,” the gray-haired sprite replied, looking to her two companions.

“We can’t leave without giving her SOMETHING.” The brown haired sprite said.

“Fine. You do the talking.” The punk rocker looking sprite replied soon disappearing in a puff of smoke. The brown haired sprite sighed wearily before apologizing to the quartet disappearing as well. The blond haired sprite was the last to leave, striking a pose before taking off with her friends.

“That was weird.” Goofy said scratching his head.

“It’s never a good idea to give information to strangers. Right Sora?” Aryon asked looking at the other.

Sora nodded back blinking a little. “Right…”

The pathway towards the room Leon wanted to see them in had unfortunately been packed with Heartless left and right. Once inside Aryon could see that it looked nothing more than a maze: Pipes lining the walls actually helping them somewhat get to their destination following along the wall.

Before long they came upon a mini-library. Filled with shelves upon shelves of books. As Aryon glanced around his eyes soon widened setting sights on a picture on the wall lined in gold of a very, all too familiar person. He had long silvery-grey hair and cold, calculating amber eyes.

“Ansem.” He and Sora said in unison.

“Ansem?”

“This must be his room...don’tcha think so?” Goofy asked.

“Hello.” They looked around to find a young woman with long, straight brown hair in a dark outfit. She waved a gloved hand at Aryon when noticing him. “Hey Aryon.”

“Hey…Tifa. Nice to see you again?”

_Quite a few visitors today_

“Hey,” Sora waved. “Um...is there something you need?”

“I’m looking for a guy with spikey hair.” She explained. Aryon looked over at Sora, tilting his head looking back at his old friend. “Spikier than yours.” Tifa said with a giggle. “So who’s Ansem?”

“Ansem...” Sora sighed, pointing to the painting, “Is the guy we defeated in our first journey. He was controlling the Heartless and trying to take over the worlds, and.....he took Riku and Levi away.”

“He also made the King stay behind,” Donald crossed his arms.

“Which is why we all separated again.” Aryon explained.

BANG

Aryon jumped in fright as Tifa pounded just below Ansem’s picture hard against the wall with her fist. He almost forgot how scary tough she was since the last he’d seen her. “Sorry to bother you.” She flashes a sweet smile eventually leaving the room and the four behind.

“Finally here huh?” Leon came into view and their faces brightened instantly.

“Leon!”

“So, ready to see what I have in store?” Taron asked with a smirk. Walking up beside the other.

SOMETIME LATER

Once inside the secret area Leon directed them towards a massive computer. When Leon explained that it had just about every data out there on Ansem, hope filled Aryon’s heart. Perhaps it would know something of Riku and Levi’s location.

Sora of course, impatient as he was began typing away on the computer. “Where’s Riku? Kairi? Syao and Levi?”

“Easy....you want to break it?” Leon warned.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“ **Attention current user, this is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action.** ”

After Donald had jumped on top of the keyboard Aryon face palmed as Leon pinched the bridge of his nose in dismay. “Donald!!” Sora and Goofy snapped.

“I’m sorry!” Goofy quickly scurried over picking Donald up off the keyboard.

“ **Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest,** ” the male voice boomed once more. Coming from the computer itself.

“Arrest?” Sora asked looking around.

 _Oh Sora…_ Aryon sighs out loud. Yeah they were…just no words to describe. Taron shook his head.

“Not exactly the brightest bulbs around are they?” He mumbled.

It was too late to get them away from the computer. A beam shot from the computer causing Sora, Donald and Goofy to freeze before disappearing.

“W-What the heck happened to them?!” Aryon cried out, being mindful of the computer yet worried deeply for their fate.

Leon blinked rapidly. “I’m…Not sure.”

A frustrated snarl sounded from Aryon. “You stupid-.” He began to snap at the machine, stretching his leg out to kick it only to be held back by Leon.

“Hey careful! We don’t want you to end up like them.”

“They’ll be okay…I mean, I guess it is Sora.” Aryon sighed wearily. He felt he was getting too old for this crap. “The little idiot.”

Hours passed and Sora, Donald and Goofy still had not returned from the computer. Aryon finally spoke up sometime later mentioning they ran into Cloud earlier.

“He seemed so different,” Aryon muttered thoughtfully. “Almost…Like that time we confronted him when he was with Hades a year ago.”

Leon crossed his arms sighing sadly. “There’s Darkness within every Heart unfortunately. Cloud struggles on a daily basis…especially after meeting with Sephiroth.”

Taron looked over at Aryon. “We’ve been trying to snap him outta it but…it’s not an easy process. Sephiroth is a master manipulator. He knows how to trick people like Cloud warned you earlier.” He knew, alright what Sephiroth was capable of. Lowering his gaze Aryon suddenly found his shoes interesting. Memories of long ago beginning to surface.

Aryon nodded slowly. “He warned us about that man. And I think I know what he’s going through.”

The moment froze as he hears the sound of clicking footsteps down the hall. Growing close towards the door.

Aryon braced himself as Leon whipped out his Gunblade. Taron with his mage staff. His heart thudded against his chest as the doorknob turns. What if it was Xaldin or someone else from the Organization coming for him? Before either could fire a spell, a small figure dressed in black appeared with two big round ears atop his head. Aryon’s mouth slacks open.

“Your majesty?!”

“Shhh!” King Mickey warned shushing them quietly laughing when Aryon picked him up. “Whoa easy there!”

“S-Sorry,” Aryon laughed. Putting him back down. “It’s just been so long since we’ve seen you.”

“Your majesty…you aren’t supposed to be here.” Leon stated in surprise.

“I had to come as soon as I could,” Mickey said removing his hood. “And we’ve got trouble. The Heartless are continuing to rampage. They’ve already destroyed part of the Bailey below.”

“I’ll handle them!” Aryon volunteered. “I volunteer!”

“You can’t go on your own,” Leon told him sternly in a way a father would scold his son. “It’s too risky.” Aryon scowled, ready to reply that he wasn’t a child when an infamous Leon smirk crossed his face. “Which is why Taron and I will be going with you.”

“Where’s Sora, Donald and Goofy?” Mickey asked.

“They’re in the computer system. They were arrested by the MCP,” Taron replied.

“Oh boy that’s not good…I’ll hold the fort here then and wait until they return.”

“Thank you your majesty: Aryon let’s go!”

“Right with ya!”

With his keyblade gripped tight in his hand Aryon followed Leon and Taron back to the Postern. Below could be seen a long gravel of road and crystal leading to an unknown area. “Don’t think you guys are going to have all the fun!” Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith and the three sprites from earlier could be seen.

“Nice of you to join the show!” Leon called up.

“Ready Aryon?” Yuffie asked, slapping him on the back with a grin.

“Oh you know it.”

The hill was steep as soon as Aryon took off downward. A familiar feeling of dread coiled around as soon as he reached the unknown area, unsure if he should continue forward after all. A Heartless armada appearing keeping Leon or Cloud busy from helping Aryon.

“Leon! Cloud! Taron!” He called out. Biting the inside of his cheek.

“Hey there! You’re looking lively.”

Aryon whipped his head around. Cursing under his breath seeing as it was the same Organization member from before. Back in the Underworld. “I know that sassy stance from anywhere. You were the one who stole the Olympus stone. Who are you and what do you want?”

“The name’s Demyx. And I was given orders to bring you back, Ryon since it seems my good ‘ol buddy Axel has failed. Boy do I feel sorry for you. Having to fight be all by _yourself._ ”

“Feh,” Aryon whipped out his Ice Storm. Gripping it tight. He would never admit it out loud but facing Demyx by himself really did have an ominous feel to it. The fear was slowly beginning to sink in. He _was_ alone. Without Sora, Donald or even Goofy to back him up. “I bet you can’t even fight.”

Demyx’s lips curved into a smile. Not really a smile but a smirk. _Okay…he’s pretty scary after all_ “Silence, traitor.”

His hand shot up forming a dome of water. Aryon’s eyes widen at the sight of a blue Sitar suddenly in his hand. Pointing it at him.

“Dance water dance!” Demyx suddenly strummed his sitar. Water began to bubble all around Aryon as he prepared himself for a long, hard fight to come. His clothing drenched in water after a burst of it slammed him into another wall.

Aryon spun his Keyblade like a windmill. “WIND!” He hollered. A powerful gust came forth managing to dispel Demyx’s water attack for at least a while.

“Don’t make this hard!” Demyx shouted in frustration. Aryon backs away in defiance.

“There’s no way I’m going with you!”

A devious grin spread along Demyx’s face, strumming his sitar deviously. Water bubbled once again but it grew larger by the minute. Forming a round bubble enclosing Aryon completely inside.

His vision was soon blurred. His eyes stung with tears from the force of intense force of the water. His lungs filled with water.

“NO!” Aryon gurgled.

He wasn’t going to die like this or let himself be captured. You had to fight. Soon he was released from his watery prison: Eyes red and coughing out water trying to get as much of it out of his lungs.

A groan escaped when more water clones circled. Who knew water could hurt this much? Striking him blow for blow.

“You see that’s what’s different with my water,” Demyx grinned. Still strumming away on his Sitar. “Come on Ryon. You should remember. How it can make you cut,” a sharp sting came to Aryon’s left face. Hissing when a clone punched him. “And bleed.” Blood trickled down.

“HIS NAME’S ARYON!”

Seemingly out of nowhere: Sora, Donald and Goofy finally arrived on the scene. Getting in front of their friend.

Donald gave Aryon a ‘Curaga’ spell in which he got back right on his feet. The cut still lingered but some of his power had been restored. “Heh you guys are a little late to the party.” He grinned, winking.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Got a little tied up. But let’s take this joker down now!”

Aryon had to admit Demyx was in no way a pushover as some might have thought. “THUNDER!” Sora called out. The jolt of lightning shoots outward from his Keyblade. It strikes the end of Demyx’s sitar, electrifying the entire ground beneath his feet. He shouted and squirmed in his position. Eyes wide seeing Aryon finally finish him off with a Keyblade straight into his chest.

All was quiet.

Demyx merely stared at Sora and Aryon. Drawing his last breaths. “Well doesn’t this suck?” He chuckled bitterly. “I really don’t want to go back. It’s too…dark.”

“Demyx…” Aryon whispered. Watching the other disappear into nothingness.

 _It’s the fate of a Nobody_ an odd voice rang in his head. Gripping it gently.

"Aha! There you are!" a voice cried.

Gasping the quartet looked to find King Mickey running towards them. But the scowl on his face quickly vanished.

"You sure have lotsa friends to help." Whew. They smiled with relief. "So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!" Mickey said.

“Understood your majesty!” They all stand at attention.

Giant rocks from the cliff above fall towards them. One in particular headed straight for Mickey.

Goofy was the only one who noticed. “Look out!!”

He shoved Mickey out of the way right as the rock smashed into his face. The impact sent him flying backwards, slamming his head into the wall. “GOOFY!”

Sora and Aryon on shaken legs ran towards their fallen friend. Donald immediately knelt beside him. "Hey! You're the King's Captain! You gotta get up!" He shook Goofy vigorously.

“Goofy come on!” Aryon shouted.

"This is not happening. It can't be happening..." Sora whispered. "It can't..."

“….They’ll pay for this.”

Seeming to have the same idea as Aryon, King Mickey got right into battle mode. Yanking off his Organization cloak and taking his Keyblade out charging down into the ravine of Heartless below. With his fists clenched, Aryon took off after with Donald and Sora following suit.

Through his part in the ravine Aryon received help from Cid, Merlin, Taron and the three sprites from earlier. Hacking and slashing his way with sheer hatred towards the cursed Heartless and Organization.

Panting heavily, Aryon finally catches up with the others into the Crystal Fissure.

Still worn from his battle with Demyx.

"Are you guys okay?" Mickey asked.

Sora lowered his gaze. Aryon placed a hand on his shoulder looking at the King. “We’re fine…But…”

“Hey! Fellas!”

“Huh?!”

Whirling around they saw Goofy standing at the cave entrance. Smiling and waving that…goofy smile of his. "Ya know, that really hurt!" He said when he walked towards his friends.

“Aw Goofy!” King Mickey didn’t hesitate hugging him nor did Aryon.

“We’re glad you’re alright!”

“Don’t you dare die on us again!” Sora chimed. Wiping his eyes.

"Gawrsh, Yer Majesty, fellas, I get bumped on the head all the time."

But this battle was far from over…

**~________________________~**

An Organization member stood, cloaked completely in black atop a cliff over- looking the still army of Heartless below in the Great Maw. He reached up and removed his hood, revealing a man with tan skin, amber eyes, and long silver hair styled with spikes at the top of his head. He turned to grin down at them.

Aryon’s sneer turned into that of curiosity.

"It's the guy who's NOT Ansem!" Donald said.

“No that’s his Nobody!” Goofy exclaimed.

Organization XIII.

"Wait a minute. Now I know!" Mickey cried. "Now I remember! Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!"

“Xehanort?” Aryon questioned.

“Aryon! Aryon!”

“Snap out of it!”

Aryon’s snapped out of his thought to find his friends staring. Looking with concern. “Are you alright?”

“…Fine…I think.”

"We can't let Xehanort get away!" Donald said.

They dived into the battle. Sora and Aryon fought side by side, Heartless turning to dust at his feet or destroyed in a whirlwind with Wind. They formed a circle around Aryon as he spins around his keyblades right on target.

Donald was casting a number of spells consisting of Thundaga and Cura to heal anyone injured. Mickey himself took charge taking three out on his own.

Aryon panted heavily swinging his Keyblade around like a mad man calling out numerous spells of fire, thunder and air but the Heartless swarm just kept on coming.

King Mickey was the one who took out the last Heartless.

Aryon all but collapses on his knees. Sweat pours down his face as he blinks his still red rimmed eyes. A light feeling takes over them all, replacing the darkness for good. Sora seated himself beside with Donald and Goofy, Mickey collapsed beside Aryon.

“….Well that was fun,” Aryon spoke out sarcastically yet a grin could be seen on his face. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

Sora couldn’t help it. He laughed. Laughed without a care in the world. Aryon quickly joined. A huge weight lifted of their shoulders.

The battle of Hollow Bastion finally ended.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Finally caught up updating where I last was with a few minor changes. Completely forgot to add that scene where Goofy 'died' ;-; Still shocks me when I see it.


	19. Pride Lands Return

“C’mon!” Sora urged his friends cheerfully. Aryon’s paws pattered on the ground trying to keep up while Donald flew just above them. All were excited to see Simba again wondering how things were going back at Pride Rock.

Soon after did they reach their destination. Aryon’s eyes all but lit up along with Sora at the sight of Simba smiling widely at the group.

“Hey what are you doing here?” Simba asked trying to be jovial but something didn’t seem right with him this time.

“What’s wrong Simba?” Sora asked with a tilt of his head.

"We're here to check if there are any Nobodies or Heartless, but also to see how you’re doin’," Goofy answered.

“Oh. Great…I-I’m great.” Simba responded clearing his throat. “Doing alright, but I do have to go back...to Pride Rock I mean. It was nice seeing you..” As he began walking away it dawned on them that this was not the Simba they knew from before. He seemed tired. And distant. Aryon casted a nervous glance at Sora, Donald and Goofy blinking his Hyena eyes.

“Something’s really wrong with him. I say we check it out.”

“Maybe Nala would know what’s going on.” Donald suggested.

“Good idea. Let’s go see her.” Sora replied beginning to lead the way. Aryon all but shook his head. Just what was going through that cat’s head right now? He could only hope it didn’t have anything to do with those damn Heartless again.

XXX

"Weird....there's no one here..." Goofy answered.

Everything was oddly quiet upon approaching the large architecture. There were no lionesses’ wandering or lying about like the last the group had been here, it was far too still to be peaceful. Whatever it was Aryon did not like the feeling he was receiving just now. He didn’t like it one bit.

"Hey, Rafiki!" Sora called out suddenly making a rush for Rafiki’s Stone Hollow with the other three not far behind.

 _Rafiki has to know what’s going on! Maybe he can tell us what’s going on with Simba_ Aryon thinks with hope trying to keep up with Sora. Rafiki turned to stare at the group when they approached the Hollow replying in his thick accent.

"Ah, you have some timing to arrive here.” Rafiki announced.

“What’d you mean?” Sora asked with a confused expression.

"There is trouble brewing among the lands, and it seems that our king cannot accomplish his own duties to fulfill his father’s role.” Rafiki began lowering his head. “And I’m afraid It seems that a frightful image of Scar is haunting the Pride Lands.”

Aryon tilted his head. “Care to clarify sir?”

Rafiki nodded giving his staff one tap on the ground. “Scar's spirit will not leave Simba alone, denying him to take his place like his father's. His father was brilliant, brave, and strong, but the son doubts he will fulfill any of those roles. You must find those three hyenas, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed. They'll know something."

"Let's go look for him first.” Sora suggested.

“Wonder what could’ve happened.” Goofy wondered in thought.

“Sounds like Simba believes he’s not cut out to be king…” Aryon muttered. As he began to wander along the ground everything began to rumble and shake. His eyes went wide looking all around for the source of the rumbling. Donald flapped his wings rapidly.

“STAMPEDE!” He quacked out in fright lifting Goofy up by his shell. Hundreds no THOUSANDS of antelopes and giraffes trampled along the path they were on. Aryon quickly dives in a nearby cave fortunately just as the herd passes through, coughing and spluttering when dust and dirt gets in his mouth. When the shaking had ceased he slowly crouched out of the small cave he had hidden himself in, looking around just in case anymore appeared.

“Well well well, look at what we have here, Shenzi!” one hyena replied. “Looked like they were just....lion around!”

Aryon bared his fangs instantly as he quickly stands by Sora, Donald and Goofy hearing the obnoxious manic laughter from Banzai and the other two Hyenas. “Gotta love those puns, Banzai.” Shenzi praised her companion.

“We need to talk. What do you know about Scar’s ghost roaming around?” Sora demanded. Shenzi and Banzai shared one look before bursting out with a shrieking bout of cackling laughter. Aryon tried to fight his own Hyena instincts as much as he could, yet he too begins to roll around on the ground cackling away earning stupified expressions from his friends.

“Aryon.” Donald scolded.

“S-Sorry…” Aryon finally spoke after gathering himself. “I uh, I guess my hyena instincts kicked in sort of.”

“What’s so funny?!” Sora growled.

“Ooooo.....I’m shaking!” Shenzi giggled. “You wanna know about Scar’s ghost? Don’t think we’re just going to tell you.”

“Catch us if you can!” Banazi laughed again.

“Hey wait-!” Sora began to shout but the trio dashed off. The Hyena trio were heading for the Elephant Graveyard but fortunately Simba had appeared miraculously arriving near the entrance. “Simba, we’re here to help you, but we have to catch those hyenas first!” he replied quickly.

“Help me with what?” Simba questioned.

“With Scar’s ghost!” Goofy added quickly.

“That doesn’t concern you!” Simba snapped. Sora, Donald and Goofy jump out of surprise. Aryon could feel his ears go flat against his head making himself lower to the ground. Deep regret begins to fill within the lion as his eyes soften soon after. “Sorry...about that...”

“I-It’s alright,” Sora replied after regaining confidence. “But we’re here to help you Simba, we can. Whatever it is, you can tell us.”

"It's just that...everyone expects me to be a king, the king my father was..."

“Don’t say that.” Aryon said softly with a shake of his head. “No one has any expectations for you to be like him.”

“You just have’ta be yourself!” Goofy added.

“Be…myself?”

"Of course," Sora answered, "Be the king you're destined to be!"

“The king,” Simba lowered his gaze to the floor. Goofy’s words echoing in his mind. "You're right...but..."

“But what?” Donald asked.

“No buts!” Sora shouted in unison with Aryon. Getting closer to Simba. "We first have to find those hyenas, Rafiki advised us to before anything," Sora said.

"Right, let’s not waste any more time.” Simba agreed.

**XXX**

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Goofy whispered to Aryon. They could hear the Hyenas obnoxious laughter all around.

“You to huh?” Aryon whispered back. Keeping his eyes and ears on full alert. Suddenly he froze. “Hey. Do you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?” Sora asked looking around.

“They’re close…real close.” Simba said looking to where Aryon was focused on.

Aryon made a daring move to creep closer when he sees six, yellow eyes staring right back at him before the hyenas take a leap into the air over the group causing Aryon to fall on his back out of surprise. "Alright, what do you guys know that we don't?" Sora demanded sharply.

"What are you talking about?" Banzai asked slyly.

“You know about Scar’s ghost.” Simba continued. The three grinned with devious intent at one another. Eyes glinting. Soon after did they take off in a separate direction away from the each other.

“Maybe we do!”

“And maybe we don’t!”

“Split up!” Simba commanded. Donald and Goofy went after Ed, Sora and Aryon with Banzai and Simba with Shenzi. Aryon panted heavily coming to a stop with Sora as they give one another a nod. Aryon went through a series of dark clouds keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of Banzai.

“Come out Banzai!” He hollered. “Don’t be a coward.” He gave a turn hearing something rustling suddenly seeing the male hyena dash from behind a rock he hid behind making Aryon give chase again. “Stop!” Aryon barked.

“Stay on his tail!” Sora ordered. Aryon kept his gaze entirely on Banzai not daring to look away for a split second. But as he makes a turn nearly tripping on his paws Sora appeared after disappearing for a split moment, whipping his keyblade out holding it with his teeth and whacking an unsuspecting Banzai over the head. The hyena let out a weak laugh, his eyes rolling up to his head promptly passing out soon after.

“Whew,” Aryon breathed out. “Clever move Sora…”

“Thanks. But we’ve got to catch the other two!”

“You got it.”

**XXX**

"Alright, tell us what you know about Scar's ghost!" Simba ordered, baring his fangs.

"My, how afraid we are!" That was enough for Banzai and Ed to laugh their guts out hearing Shenzi say it.

"No more fooling around! Tell us what you know!" Sora said taking a bold move forward.

"We know nothin' if that's what you mean.” Shenzi replied with a scoff.

“You’re lying through your teeth. You will tell us what you know, now.” A rumble of a growl escaped Simba’s lips as Aryon slinks down to a defensive crouch. Baring his fangs threatening at a scared Ed.

"Oh what shall we do? Wait....maybe we don't have to do anything!" Shenzi suddenly said. Where were these idiots going with this?

"That's true! What happens when there's a fraidy cat around? Do you know Ed?" Banzai said earning a cackling sound from Ed again.

A dark aura was suddenly felt from Aryon as he whips around. A dark, ghostly image of Scar could then be seen. He’s covered in wisps of black smoke all around. Red eyes glaring dangerously at the group. Aryon readied himself, holding his flashing keyblade between his teeth unleashing a feral snarl that even he did not know he could unleash. But soon after Simba takes off running out of the graveyard chasing after the spectrum earning another bout of howling laughter from the hyenas.

"He must not be in Pride Rock," Donald suddenly said once they were out beating his wings above.

“How do you figure?” Sora asked.

“That’s the place we would look for him.” Aryon answered.

“That’s right.” Goofy replied.

"The jungle...he might be there," Sora answered.

“You really think so?” Aryon questioned.

Sora gave a nod while looking forward. “Has to be. Let’s go!”

**XXX**

_Syao, Levi, Riku, Kairi and Aryon were walking along the sandy beach of Destiny Islands. It started out as a beautiful day and ended as an equally beautiful evening. The warmth of the sun felt wonderful on Aryon’s face._

_“I’m so glad we’re back together again,” Kairi said smiling over at Aryon. “I really missed moments like this.”_

_“I missed you guys to. Sora and I both did.”_

_“Where is that little idiot anyway?” Riku muttered looking around. Stumbling just a bit as Levi gives him a hard nudge in the ribs._

_“Riku! Don’t call him that. He saved us remember? He brought us together again.”_

_“Hmph. Doesn’t change the fact he’s still an idiot.”_

_Syao, Kairi and Aryon all roll their eyes at the duo’s usually bickering that often took place. It was clear they liked each other more than as a mere acquaintance, but were too stubborn to admit it._

_While talking and laughing with his friends, Aryon couldn’t help but begin to feel…something different. They were walking. But he was falling behind. And the sky…the sky began to grow darker than dark. Almost pitch black like that fateful night they all first separated._

_Darkness swarmed all around Aryon. “Riku?! Kairi, Syao, Levi?! Where are you guys?!”_

_“Why did you wait so long to save us?”_

_Kairi….only she had an angry expression on her face now. Syao didn’t look any better._

_“I-I don’t under-.”_

_“Were you and Sora just goofing off? Did you forget about us?” Syao spat out. No. No that wasn’t Syao nor Kairi. It couldn’t be Aryon thought as he backed away when they crept closer._

Everything else was just distorted. Syao and Kairi blaming him and Sora for all that happened. Riku and Levi teaming up with the Organization…Xemnas…it didn’t make any sense at all.

Yellow eyes quickly flash open and his heart pounds against his chest. Looking around to see he’s still in the Pride Lands, cuddled with Sora, Donald and Goofy in a close knit circle. His muzzle resting on Sora’s back.

“Dream…It was just a bad, bad dream.” He muttered.

Then again after all that’s happened he didn’t know anymore what was a dream or reality.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I skipped over the second part of Olympus. I really didn't feel up to writing about it again for the second/third time working on this story. But! In re-place of that, Halloween Town part two will be up shortly <3 Absolutely LOVE that world since I'm more of a fan/lover of that rather than Hercules. If you're curious on Auron and Yuya's relationship though don't worry: I'll hopefully add some bits in the form of a one-shot and it might lead up to Sora and Aryon's second return. 
> 
> Until next chapter!


	20. Goals

Scar’s ghosts had all formed into a giant Heartless known as Groundshaker. Teaming up with Sora and Simba, Aryon, Donald and Goofy managed to take the monster down restoring peace once again to the land ridding of Scar for good.

Aryon had injured himself in the battle however, a nasty wound could be seen on his side which Rafiki and Donald’s Cura had managed to fix up fortunately.

“I thank you all for protecting Pride Rock.” Rafiki said to the group.

“It was no trouble.” Sora replied with modest.

“You’re welcome here any time.” Nala smiled with warmth standing by Simba. Aryon returned one of his own bowing his head respectfully.

“We should be going now,” Sora said after getting back up. “Take care Simba: I know you made your father proud.”

"But when will your adventure end, Sora? Aryon?" Simba asked.

Aryon gave a shake of his head. “As long as we have our Keyblades, we’ll have to keep fighting.”

“And we’ll fight with you until the very end!” Donald chimed in, Aryon letting out a laugh when he landed on his head and Goofy waddled beside Sora.

“That’s great to know,” Simba said his eyes shining bright. “You all take care of one another. You’ll always be in our thoughts.”

“We’ll be seeing you.” Donald said from his perch on Aryon’s head.

“Please be-careful on your journey.” Nala replied softly.

“Alright let’s go guys!” Sora said, turning around rushing down off of the rocky surface hearing encouraging shouts from Simba, Timon and Pumbaa.

Upon boarding the Gummi Ship Aryon could feel himself going back into his human form. His hair becoming spikier with bangs hanging loose around his forehead. Looking back down at Pride Rock he could have sworn he saw a large male lion, an almost carbon copy of Simba smiling with pride up at them.

He did not have to guess as to whom that somebody was.

 

**~_______________________~**

Port Royal had been the group’s destination again. Feet marching across the cold cobblestone walking past the many cannons lined up along the walls. Thin clouds covered some of the moon yet all the moon’s light did only gave Aryon a frightening reminder of those cursed pirates they fought just months ago.

Goofy was the first to spot a gang of Nobody’s making their way into the town. “Huh?”

“What’re they doing here?” Donald asked.

With no further thought they raced out into the town. There Jack Sparrow could be seen trying to fend off the Nobody hoard, looking over his shoulder when he spots the Keybarer’s.

“Ah Zora! A little help over here mate?”

“It’s Sora…” Sora replied with a flat tone.

Jack gives a dismissive wave. “Would ya leave a mate to perish?”

A portal of darkness opened revealing another member of the Organization to walk through. “Why are you here?!” Aryon demanded.

“To collect hearts of course…” the member responded yet seemed to tilt his head in quizzical fashion at Aryon. “Ryon? And Roxas?”

 _Oh not this again_ Sora and Aryon sigh inwardly. Readying themselves for another fight.

The member chuckles. Amused by their actions. “The more we collect hearts, the more we complete Kingdom Hearts. You see, the more you use that keyblade, the more you help us in our demands. I would think you two would remember our goal.”

_Whoa. Another member who just gave away valuable information_

“What?!” Sora gasped. Looking down at his Keyblade then at Aryon’s.

"That's right, we need you Sora, Aryon to give us what we want. Kill more Heartless, that's what you're destined to do.” The member began making his way down towards the pier. Aryon envisioned him smirking beneath that hood. “Come now. Don’t tell me you’re both afraid to use that blade of yours. Zexion would be most disappointed, Ryon...”

Zexion? “Who are you going on about?” Aryon uttered finally. Gripping his blade tight.

But the member had already vanished. Only to reappear behind Aryon. A sharp pain felt in the back of his neck.

**~________________~**

He’d finally awakened. Though his vision groggy Aryon slowly got back on his feet. Giving a quick shake of his head. A familiar rocking motion and the sound of the waves. From one corner of the room, his eyes widened finding a man with hair red as fire and eyes a bright jade green lean against the wall. Aryon tried to stand but his wrists were bound along with his ankles. _Just perfect…captured like some damned damsel_

“Why am I here?” Aryon spat. Clearly in no mood for BS.

“Lord Xemnas wants to see you again,” Axel began. Axel. Aryon didn’t know how he knew the guy’s name he just had. “Ryon. Your power has grown over the years. He feels you will be of great use to him.”

“Feels huh? Funny thing coming from someone who has no heart. And it’s Aryon. Got it memorized?” Mocking Axel’s catch-phrase.

Axel merely grins.

“Now out with it. Where’s Kairi and Syao?”

“Your friends are safe.”

“Why on Earth would you take them?” Aryon boldly demanded. Still trying to stand up. “Just…let them go. They didn’t do anything.”

“I’m sorry…Ryon.”

He gritted his teeth. Not understanding still why they insisted on calling him that name. “You need to take them back. Where they belong.”

The door slammed open. A man with trimmed blond hair and a goatee. Several earrings attached to his ear. Eyes sharp with mysterious intent. “So, our hero finally wakes.” He watched with amusement seeing Aryon flinch as he frees him from his bindings. “Hard to believe you’re the one who gave Xigbar such difficulty in The Land of Dragons.”

Aryon’s lips curved into a sneer.

Luxord roughly dragged him onto the main deck. Axel behind preventing any means of his escape. A pair of Gambling Nobodie’s on either of his side.

“ARYON!”

“?!” Lifting his head up quickly, his eyes widened to find his friends on another ship. “Sora, Donald, Goofy!” Jack, Will and Elizabeth were present as well. “Let me go.” Aryon snapped. Wincing when Luxord holds him tight against his body.

“Aryon belongs with us!” Sora declared. “Give him back!”

“I’m afraid that will be denied.”

With a snap of his fingers he summoned another Heartless. One that reminded Aryon of a Grim Reaper. “Get…off!” Aryon spoke in between struggles. Remembering what Belle had done with Xaldin, Aryon repeated the same. Jabbing Luxord hard in his ribs. Ducking out of Axel’s hold taking out two of Luxord’s Gambling Nobodies.

“That’s the way, Aryon!” Sora cheered from the other ship. Blocking the Heartless’s attacks.

Aryon began climbing up the ship’s sail. Thinking he could jump off it, pull himself up onto the other ship just inches away then he’d be home free.

“Gotcha!”

Someone tugged hard on his ankle however. “No!” He flailed. It was Axel. The other Nobody had him pinned against his chest. Keeping a firm hold against the struggling Aryon. He wasn’t about to go down. Not without a good fight at least.

Luxord managed to compose himself, giving Aryon a good smack across his face. “That’s quite enough out of you.” He hissed. Raising one hand. “Parley!”

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

“Parley.” Luxord repeated.

Jack lowered his sword. Glaring at the Nobody. "Fine then, out with it.” He snapped.

"I'll surrender the chest, but I want something in return…”

Sora knew it was about Aryon. “No way!” He’d already lost Kairi and Syao. Dear Merlin if anything happened to him…

Luxord simply shook his head. Four Gambler Nobodies appeared in a second, taking four gold medallions with ease. “Oh no!” Goofy cried out. “They’re stealing the medallions!”

“You son of a-!” Sora hollered.

"But since the Pearl is the fastest ship so far, then I might as well toy with it," Luxord grinned. Sending horrible chills up Aryon’s spine. His gaze traveling to the cannon’s looking up at the other.

“You wouldn’t!”

“FIRE.”

The cannon’s launched their relentless attack. Aryon watched in horror as the other ship was blown in a matter of seconds. “SORA!” His heart began to hurt. He focused on Luxord with murderous intent.

Summoning his Keyblade, he called out Thundara sending Axel in an electric frenzy. Jumping into the water, trying to ignore the coldness he began swimming to Isla De Muerta. Fortunately,he found some debris to keep him afloat. Dog paddling along, sinking only a few times before finally reaching his destination.

His blue hair dripped with water. Teeth almost chattering climbing up the rock surface. “Well…” He panted. On his hands and knees. Coughing out sea water. “That…was a nice little swim. Now I need to find Sora.”

Clenching his fists, he began walking. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack wouldn’t go down that easy.

Not even by a member of Organization XIII. Keeping that in mind it gave him more hope.

**~________________~**

Aryon reunited with his friends some hours later. Now traveling along keeping an eye out for any Nobody carrying a cursed medallion. “Wonder when we’ll be home.” Sora said out loud.

The blue haired male nodded. “I know what you mean…but we’ve gotta be close to finding Kairi and Syao right? We can’t keep fighting the Heartless and Organization forever.”

“What’s the first thing you wanna do when we get back?”

“Honestly? Just take a LONG nap. By the water.”

“Heh I figured as much lazy bum.”

Aryon rolls his eyes at Sora’s smirk. “Shouldn’t that be your nickname?” Laughing when Sora stuck his tongue out.

“Hey you were pretty cool back there by the way. Taking down Luxord and escaping that guy, Axel.”

“Really?” He felt his face heat up a little. “Tha-.”

Jack was the one who defeated the last Nobody. Watching the medallion fall to the cave floor picking it up in his skeleton hand. “Well done my lads. We’ve found the fourth piece.”

“How’re we going to get out of here?” Goofy asked.

"We have to find a ship," Jack answered.

“There!” Donald pointed noticing a ship sailing towards where the group had been.

Aryon’s eyes all but light up seeing Will and Elizabeth aboard. “Ahoy mateys!” Elizabeth called while Jack sighed heavily.

“Ridiculous imitation…but I’m flattered.”

**~_________________~**

“Aryon are you alright? And did you get the medallions?” Will asked when they were on board the Black Pearl.

“Never better, Will.” Aryon put his hands behind his head.

“And you bet we did!” Sora said.

"But where's the chest?" Goofy asked.

“In Port Royal.” Sora responded. Pursing his lips.

"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because, Organization XIII is collecting people's hearts, right? So, they're going where there's lots of people," Sora answered.

Will shared a worried look with Elizabeth looking back at Sora. “They’ll hurt the townsfolk?”

"No, they're bringin' 'em flowers, mate," Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well, I don't know who these Organizers are, but they're making us pirates look like proper gents!"

As Jack began steering the boat back home, Aryon gripped the railing tight. Oh. After what Luxord put him through he was more than ready to give that SOB the smackdown he deserved. Maybe Axel to if he was there.

 

 


	21. Hearts

The greedy Heartless Luxord had summoned was already waiting. Standing above the opened chest of cursed pirate gold.

"Go. He's for me." Jack led the creature away from the group. Using himself as a distraction for the others. Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy rapidly began picking up pieces of gold hurrying back to the chest. With this, the Grim Reaper returned to its non-powerful state.

"The curse- it's gone!" Donald said.

But Jack was still a skeleton. Goofy was the one who put two and two together. "Aw, I understand." Goofy said. "Jack musta been cursed by that monster, not from takin' the gold."

The captain slumped his shoulders. “Oh then I’ve no worries then.” He grumbled.

"It's okay, Jack. We'll just have to defeat the monster, that's all." Sora clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“LOOK OUT!”

Aryon was the first to jump out of the way when the Grim Reaper slammed its Ax down only to dig into the ground. Missing Aryon just by a few inches. _Crap that was a little too close for comfort_ swallowing when they see the Grim Reaper return to its cursed state. "Get the gold!"

Magic was the only way to combat against the creature. The Heartless grew more and more restless. Sora had picked up the last of the gold when he was suddenly knocked back off of his feet. Gold flying out of his hands.

“Goofy throw them in the chest!” Aryon called. Ducking and dodging trying to distract the Heartless with Jack and Donald.

Goofy ran for the chest blocking a wind attack with his shield dumping the gold quickly inside.

Sora finally gathered from his stunned state.

Aryon fought side by side his friends until the Heartless made of greed and avarice finally met his end. Jack was back to his human self, kissing the back of his human hand.

"All better."

“Aye, not quite lad.”

Luxord emerged from his dark portal. The pink shimmering heart floating right into his open hand. “Sora, Aryon: Bravo.” The group ran over but he was already gone. Aryon kept an eye out for Axel but he had gone as well it seemed.

"Just who was that chap?" Jack asked.

"He's part of an Organization that's collecting hearts." Sora said. "First, they release Heartless into different worlds.” Sora began.

“Then they get the hearts. We're never gonna stop 'em like this..." Aryon sighed heavily. Pinching the bridge of his nose in a very Leon like fashion.

After they dumped the last of the entire chest of gold into the depths of the sea Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy began saying their farewells to their new friends. “You stay out of trouble now captain.” Donald grinned.

“Aye, eye.” Jack rolled his eyes chuckling after. Interesting bunch he thought. “And I’ll be back to take that lovely blade of Sora’s. Yours to, Aryon.”

“Heh we’d like to see you try.” Aryon grinned. Giving him a salute.

Coming aboard the Gummi Ship, Aryon sat beside Sora in the front. His mind riddled with many a thought. The Organization…Xemnas…just why did they want Kingdom Hearts so bad? So desperate to send their own members on basically suicide missions. And that Axel. He seemed to have his own agenda.

His eyes beginning to droop, Aryon leant back in his seat. Closing his eyes. Feeling the back of Sora’s hand against his cheek.

“Get some rest, Aryon. You really earned it.”

Aryon doesn’t fight sleep this time. He welcomed it with open arms.


	22. Special Chapter: Hyrule

The Gummi Ship landed the group in a new world. Aryon glanced around at their surroundings blinking curiously. “I…think I know this world, guys.”

“You do?” Sora asked looking down at their different outfits.

“Wak!” Donald suddenly quacked. Pointing at something black and furry running towards them. “Look out!”

A strange looking black wolf with an even stranger creature ran past the heroes. That’s when Aryon’s jaw slacked open. Shaking his head in disbelief. “No way!” How could he not know of it sooner? The outfits, his Ice Storm now an Ice Blade instead of a Keyblade design, the wolf and creature that looked all too familiar.

“We’re…IN HYRULE!” He and Sora spoke in unison. Sora couldn’t help but grin at the blue-haired male. “Heh. Well looks like you finally got your wish, Aryon.” He teased.

Aryon laughed softly. A grin spreading across his own face. “And this is right around the part we’ll be facing Zant soon.” He cracked his knuckles together. Excitement glinting in his eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Midna exclaimed, halting Link making him go back. “New heroes eh?” She arched a brow. Cupping a hand under her chin. “Where’re you from?”

Aryon spoke up first since he knew this world fairly well more than Sora, Donald and Goofy. “My name’s Aryon. This is Sora, Donald and Goofy.”

Midna blinked. Tilting her head. Then the memories began to return. A while back. A long while back, Sora and Aryon came to Hyrule right around the time of Ganondorf’s wicked return. The two boys with the strange key weapons of light and ice. “Ah!” She gasped suddenly. Making Aryon smile softly. “Now I remember! You two. You really grew haven’t you?”

“Good to see you again to, Midna,” Sora said kneeling to her level. Taking her hand in his gloved one. “Now we better get moving. To wipe Zant out.”

“Already taken care of.” Midna grinned. Some of her teeth showing when she did. “Sorry you missed the show.”

Well that was a slight bummer. Aryon really wanted to give him a good thrashing for all the hell he put him through while playing the game. “Aw man,” he muttered. “I was hoping to give ‘im a good old fashion smack down to.” Goofy patted him with sympathy on his shoulder.

"Gawrsh...I think we were a little slow." Goofy looked at the imp.

Midna nodded. “Just a little. But let’s get a move on! We can’t let Ganondorf win!”

**Hyrule Castle**

Hyrule Castle had indeed changed since the last they were here. Everything appeared so dark and gloomy. No familiar, happy cheery tune of the town or the towns folk out and about. Inside everything was about the same as on the outside.

“So,” the group took out their Keyblades. Looking around until they found Ganondorf. Sitting on his large throne. Zelda’s throne. “Our hero’s finally arrive.”

"Wait a minute..." Link’s eyes traveled just a little higher. A gasp escaping as to what he saw above. “ZELDA!”

"She cannot hear you." Ganondorf grinned. Aryon almost gulped at the sight. Barring his teeth.

“Release her. Now!”

"Ah, she looks mighty comfortable up there." Ganondorf gave a dismissive wave of his hand. Looking at Midna next. “Oh. The Imp I see.”

"If you don't release the princess right now..." Midna began with anger.

Ganondorf laughed. "You'll do what? You're powerless. You can't lay a finger on me."

“Someone’s cocky.” Sora spat.

"However, I think I should go into a more...suitable body for this."

“DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!” Midna and Aryon hollered in unison. A cold chill entered Aryon’s body. Ganondorf was gone. Zelda. He was in Zelda’s body now. Midna took a few timid steps towards the princess of Hyrule. “Zelda…?” She uttered. But the second she placed a hand on Zelda’s shoulder she was flung with ease out of the room crashing through the window. A barrier formed preventing her from returning inside.

"Midna!" Sora exclaimed as Donald and Goofy ran off to her aid when another barrier blocked them off.

“Sora, Donald, Goofy!”

It was just Aryon and Link now.

Zelda laughed with coldness. Ganondorf’s laugh. “Foolish boy. You won't live to see another day...bow before me!" She or he raised the sword high.

“I don’t think so…” Aryon gripped Ice Storm tight.

No matter how many times he struck her, Zelda/Ganondorf slashed him back in return. Floating aimlessly around striking when she/he could. “Come on Aryon! You’ve got this!” Donald cheered.

“Aryon that won’t work!” Sora declared.

“Then what will?!”

Sora shifted his gaze towards the ball of energy that formed in Zelda/Ganondorf’s hand. Then looked back at Aryon’s Keyblade. Remembering Tidus and Wakka’s ball game they would often play. “Wait for it…okay now!”

Before the ball of light could hit him, Aryon struck it back. When it hit Zelda/Ganondorf she/he screamed in pain. “Thanks a ton, Sora!” Aryon gave him a wink.

“How’d ya figure that one?” Goofy asked.

Sora rubbed the back of his head grinning sheepishly. “I’m not sure. Something just told me Aryon should hit it back.”

"Lucky shot..." Zelda shook her head. Link was her target then but he blocked her sword with his. She countered with another ball of energy in which Aryon returned it right back at her again and again.

“Once more. Then we can finish him off.” Aryon told Link.

"It's like she's anticipating every move we make." Link panted, the same process repeating again and again.

“And yet she doesn’t seem to get the ball of light attacking her.”

Zelda screamed once more when Aryon struck her again. “This should free you, princess!” A light emerged from the tip of his Keyblade hitting Zelda in the stomach. Ganondorf was launched out of Zelda slamming into his throne.

The barrier that blocked off Midna, Sora, Donald and Goofy had disappeared. A pained groan escaped Zelda’s lips when she returned to her usual self. Holding her head tenderly. “What…happened?”

"Are you okay?" Link asked when Aryon helped her up.

“I am now,” she smiles beautifully. “Thank you. Both of you.”

This battle however was far from over. The castle began to rumble. Sora and Aryon hung onto each other, watching with wide eyes to see Ganondorf transform into a terrifying beast. Unleashing a roar that rumbled within Aryon’s chest. “I believe you should get out of this room.” Aryon said looking at Zelda.

“But she has a weapon as well.” Link looked at him.

“Believe me. This fight isn’t for a princess.”

Link raised a brow. “How do you figure?”

“He’s a game genius and anime/manga nerd. All you need to know.” Sora smiled.

“Aw Sora, you’re making me blush. Now let’s skin this beast!”

**~Vim and Vigor~**

Link used his Master Sword to block Beast Ganon’s first strike. His feet digging firmly into the ground knees almost buckling. With all the strength imaginable, he managed to knock Ganon on his side slashing away at his underbelly. Donald used Firaga, Goofy his shield, Midna used her hair to attack.

Beast Ganon’s eyes suddenly burst open. Aryon let out a stunned gasping sound watching the monster get up, running around the room before leaping high into the air.

“INCOMING.”

He pushed Sora and Link out of the way before the monster could crush them like a pancake. While Aryon attacked with Blizzaga he was swiped out of the way onto his side with Beast Ganon’s mighty paw. Hissing when it made contact with his side, noting the blood lightly coat his fingers.

Sora made a leap into the air having been reminded of his battle with Cerberus smacking Beast Ganon down with the end of his Kingdom Key finally defeating the monster.

Zelda walked in the room, looking at the beast that was fading away. "Zelda..." Midna looked at her. "I...I..."

The princess smiles gently at Midna. Placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Midna... the pain you must have felt...I'm so sorry..."

Midna smiled a toothy smile.

Unfortunately, the calm moment literally erupted into a flame in the form of Ganondorf’s face. “Holy-!” Sora exclaimed, helping Aryon back on his feet.

Midna stepped forward. "I'll take care of this..." Artifacts began to float around her.

“MIDNA DON’T!” Link shouted. He was suddenly teleported out of the room along with everyone else.

**~Hyrule Field~**

Once again they were back in Hyrule field. “Alright, what the heck’s going on here?!” Donald demanded.

Aryon blinked. Biting the inside of his cheek. His stomach churning knowing what was happening yet not sure how he would tell Link or Zelda. "Oh no..." He along with Sora and the others followed Link’s gaze to the castle.

Just like that they saw two black cloaked figures wearing Organization cloaks. Sora readied his Keyblade. However, one of them held an Ocarnia in his hand. Motioning it for Link to take. “Huh?” Sora raised a brow. “I…don’t get this. Aren’t they trying to kill us?” Watching Link hesitantly take the Ocarnia.

One of them looked back at Aryon, seeming to nod his cloaked head before disappearing into the dark portal he summoned with his partner. A faint smile crept across the blue haired Keybarer’s face.

“Riku…” he whispered. Looking at the note attached. ‘Play Epona’s song’ it read. “Levi.”

The castle exploded. Nearly blowing them all away revealing Ganondorf holding Midna’s helmet. "She was so pathetic, it wasn't even funny!" He cackled. "Now...TIME FOR THE REST OF YOU TO PERISH!"

Ganondorf began to advance dangerously close as Link pressed the instrument to his lips, playing Epona’s sweet song.

"THAT OCARINA WON'T SAVE YOU!" He yelled as he raised his sword.

Ganondorf’s black horse was then rammed into by another nearly knocking its rider off. “Right on time!” Sora and Goofy cheered in unison realizing it was Epona, watching Link and Zelda get on. Zelda closed her eyes, her hands glowing bright revealing light arrows.

"For Midna..." Link murmured. Gripping Epona’s reigns tight. Looking at the Keybarer’s. “You guys ready?”

“We’re more than ready.” Aryon declared.

**~_________________-**

Ganondorf’s end was met by Aryon’s Keyblade. Right through the top of his head. “You’re finished…Ganon.”

A guttural yell filled the air. Sora closed his eyes looking away from the scene. After it finally ceased. Ganon truly was no more.

Aryon panted heavily, thanking Zelda for helping him stand grinning at Sora and his friends. “Heh. All in a day’s work.”

"Hmph, good riddance." Link put his Master Sword away after wiping it off of some of Ganon’s blood.

“But…” Donald began with sadness. “Midna.”

Goofy suddenly motioned them all to look on a hill. Where a small figure could be seen sitting. Sora, Aryon and Link all looked at one another with wide smiles. They didn’t have to guess whom it was.

Faster and faster they all ran. Legs pumping. Excitement coursing through. Aryon’s face brightens at the enormous crown.

In the middle of her, gray, tender face were jewels, and running down the sides were her colored, orange-red hair, tied at the front of her covered breasts in an elegant fashion. She wore a long, loincloth, and her midsection was bare, soft and slim as she faced the light of the climbing sun. Her arms were cloaked in cut sleeves that connected to her middle fingers, and running along them were blue, tribal signals.

Midna’s true form.

“What?” She smiled at the hero’s when they approached. Sora’s and Link’s jaws slacked open. “Am I so beautiful you’ve no words left?”

"So, I guess you'll be leaving...?" Link asked.

"Yes." Midna nodded. "I belong in the Twilight realm."

Link’s shoulders slumped. Sighing heavily. “Guess I understand.”

"Hmm...something is bugging me." Donald spoke up.

“What?” Sora asked.

“If that was really Riku and Levi, why were they wearing Organization cloaks? It doesn't make sense to me."

Aryon shrugged one shoulder. “At least we know they’re okay. And His Majesty to hopefully.”

"Well, I think this world is done..." Sora said. "Let's head on to others that need help.”

Zelda smiled gratefully at them as did Link. “Please, have a safe journey.”

“See you again sometime.” Link added while Midna simply nods.

As they boarded the Gummi Ship, Aryon looked out the window one more time before it took off to who knows where next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching some Twilight Princess videos since my game ended up breaking a long time ago /sobs silently/ this little thing formed for a 'special' chapter. Halloween Town part two should hopefully be up ASAP :) 
> 
> *sighs* Oh I'd love to play this game again. Good times...at least I have the Wii version come to think of it. Not used to the remote so we'll see. Might cave and give it a try (I mostly use the classic controller if the game allows it).


	23. Darkness Returns

Beast’s Castle still looked a bit gloomy when the group made their return. Sora led the way inside pushing open the grand doors that greeted visitors. Nothing seemed out of place so far. No Heartless, Nobodies or anyone from Organization XIII. Everything appeared perfectly normal.

Well aside from some brightly lit lights that hung around in one room of the castle that is.

“Ah our young heroes have returned!” The four looked down smiling to see Lumire, Mrs. Pots, her son Chip and the grandfather clock Cogsworth greet them.

“What’s with the decorations?” Sora asked bluntly.

“Yeah,” Aryon chimed. “I thought he loved darkness.”

Goofy chuckled while Donald rolled his eyes. Yup. It was just like those two to speak without thinking.

"Yes, but today is very special," Lumire responded.

Aryon looked around. “What’s so special about today?”

The doors soon opened again. In walked the Beast dressed in a fancy formal male outfit. His hair was even combed neatly in a pony-tail of sorts. "My, master! You look splendid!" Mrs. Potts gushed, a rosy smile playing across her teacup. The Beast scowled however when he saw Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy. His eyes asking ‘Why are you here?’ narrowing them. Sora got the message.

"Umm...sorry for barging in like this," Sora replied, scratching the back of his head nervously, “We had to check how things were.”

Before Beast could answer soft footsteps sounded. They looked to find Belle walking gracefully down the grand stairs. Her dress a glittering gold, hair done up in a nice pony-tail hanging some over her shoulder. Aryon’s heart skipped a few beats when she smiles warmly at the sight of them.

Yup. A love-struck fool.

"Looks like we came at a bad time," Goofy said. Watching Beast take Belle’s hand in his leading her to the dance floor. The animated objects moving out of the way.

“I guess so,” Aryon muttered. “There’s…really nothing going on here after all.”

“You’re welcome to stay if you’d like.” Cogsworth offered kindly.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course! The guests are welcomed to stay," Lumiere said.

"A welcome indeed."

A familiar voice declared. There stood an Organization XIII, his face shrouded in the shadow of his hood. Standing on the balcony.

“I thought we kicked you out!” Sora pointed up at him.

“You just don't know when to quit, do you?" the man shook his head.

"Xaldin, get out of my castle!" Beast demanded. Already in battle mode. Belle and the others ran for safety outside.

With a snap of his fingers several Dusks and Dragoon’s appeared surrounding the Keybarer’s. "I've come to take something dear from you,” the Beast roared with rage. His claws gleaming in the moonlight. Ready to tear him to shreds. "Yes, let your anger, frustration, grow.” Xaldin disappeared.

Aryon bit his lip. Striking at a Dragoon using Donald’s ‘Comet’ whenever he got the chance. _Take something very dear. He…No not that…!_

“The rose!” Sora figured it out. Running towards the doors for the Beast’s chambers. Donald, Goofy, Aryon and Belle weren’t far behind. Aryon panted heavily, heart racing following after the Beast hearing his paws along the carpeted floors.

He looked angrier than ever when they saw him finally. Snarling. Teeth barred clenching his clawed hands tight.

"Calm down, please!" Belle begs.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! You just had to have a party didn’t you?!” Beast snapped.

Aryon and Sora immediately get in front of her. “Don’t take it out on Belle, Beast!” Aryon scolded.

"My rose...." Beast muttered. Staring with sadness where his rose once stood. Of course Xaldin would take it.

"Surely you could get another rose," Belle tried. Not enough confidence to argue.

"Another rose!? You don't know anything!"

Belle was crest fallen. She lowered her head, taking a step back while Sora and Aryon took a step forward. "I'm sorry.”

"Don't apologize, you don't need to," Sora said.

Aryon had never seen the Beast look like this. Well, not since Belle was first captured that is. He looked so injured. And to think all they wanted was to have one dance. Now this had to happen. "She shouldn't be, I must," Beast said, "I want you all...to leave the castle."

“But why?” Belle asked. Frowning along with the others.

"I was turned into a beast, so I should remain a beast, alone. I've tried to change for you Belle, but it seems that....I'll always be this way. Good-bye, Belle...."

"You can't mean that.”

The Beast said nothing more. With her head hung low she began making her way out the room. Sora blinked towards the Beast but motioned his team to follow after her. "Look Belle, don't leave," Sora grabbed her arm gently. Fresh tears streaming down her face.

"We'll look for his rose," Donald said nodding.

“And I’m sure he’ll come to his senses again.” Aryon nodded as well.

“You...r-really think so?” Belle asked. Raising her gloved hand to wipe away another tear.

“Yes of course...but first we need to know where to look.” Sora took hold of his chin. Aryon glanced around with a frown. What could Xaldin possibly want with that rose?

**~___________________~**

The Beast was still in mourning over the rose and how he treated Belle. His most precious person. “Leave me alone.” He said. Not turning to face them.

"Come on, you need to hear this,” Sora began. Remembering all the times he and Aryon fought but managed to work it out to save each other. "You used to be fearless. You would've given your life to save Belle. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Hmph, maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna throw your happiness away?"

The Beast remained silent.

Aryon took over next. “That rose isn’t just your hope sir, but Cogsworth, Lumire, Mrs. Potts and Chip: They’re ALL depending on it as well to return human again. Remember how lonely you all were before Belle came? Imagine what’d it’d be like if she was gone.”

Beast looked out the window. His ears twitching ever so slight.

Sora took over again. "We all have people or things that are important to us. But when they're taken away from you, you don't just sit around and mope and mourn forever. You fight for them. You brave whatever may be in your way and you fight to get those things back. You just can’t give up.”

He went silent again. “…I do know one thing. This castle belongs to me." Beast growled. "Xaldin will never be welcome here!"

Sora and Aryon nodded in great approval. Glad to see him back to his old self.

"You had me worried. I was afraid you've given up for good." Xaldin’s voice sounded in the entrance hall. Looking around the group found him at the doorway removing his hood. His hair was black and styled into dreadlocks, which were pulled back into a ponytail aside from a few that dangled in his face. He had bushy eyebrows and thick sideburns. Eyes a dark violet. Seeming to pierce your very soul.

"When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely."

“Your dumbass plan won’t work!” Aryon hollered.

Xaldin merely smirks. Chuckling at his foolish counter before becoming serious again. “What a pity, Ryon..I had high hopes for you to become a permanent member. But to think you would have become so pathetic.”

Pathetic? Aryon ground his teeth together. And who the heck was Ryon?

**Courtyard**

Belle was found to be held captive by Xaldin when they chased after him down the end of the courtyard. Beast charging through the doors. In Xaldin’s arms he had Belle in one and the rose in the other. Gripping her face tight.

"You! Get out of my castle, now!" Beast snarled.

"With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light..." Xaldin hummed in thought. “Belle? Or the rose?”

Beast growled. "Belle!" He ran towards them.

With clear determination in her eyes, Belle breaks free from Xaldin’s hold. Jabbing him in the rib hard with her elbow, the rose falling out of his hands and into hers running before he could grab her again. A triumphant look on her face.

“Atta girl Belle!” Aryon cheered when she ran past.

Xaldin picked up his head as he thrust his arms upward above his head, causing pools of blackened tornadoes to form around him. “Demyx may have been an easy opponent,” Aryon grimaced seeing lances surround the Nobody. Backing away from the force of his wind. “But you are no match for me!”

He disappeared for a moment only to reappear just above. Sora, Aryon, Donald, Goofy and Beast jumped out of the way the incoming lances. Lances began rapidly swirling around Sora.

“Sora look out!” Aryon cried.

“REFLECT!” His hands shot out creating a snow white barrier around his body causing the lances to bounce off. Donald spun around a wheel of fire striking Xaldin’s shoulder. Xaldin stumbled back grunting. His right shoulder singed.

Goofy used Knocksmash with Aryon sending the stunned Nobody flying left and right with the now rocket Goofy. Using his Ogre shield as a weapon.

But he wasn’t done. Not by a long shot. “So naïve.” He sneered. His lances crossed in front. Focusing on Aryon next. The one he failed to haul back the first time. Aryon managed to use ‘Learn’ matching him blow for blow at first.

_Why do you want a little traitor in your group?_

_He belongs with us._

_Join us…Aryon._

Sora and Aryon teamed up later on. Using their signature Teamwork move. “Heads up!” Aryon smacked Xaldin into Sora.

“Back at ya!”

Xaldin’s tossed up in the air by Aryon. This move was in dedication of the games they’d play with Tidus and Wakka back on the islands. Standing side by side with both Keyblades pointed up they made contact in an X shape when Xaldin crash landed on top of them. Coughing out blood.

“He’s gonna feel that tomorrow.” Sora grimaced.

Xaldin flew back. Unleashing an agonizing scream as he and his whirlwind lances disappeared into the darkness. Never to return.

**~_________________~**

"Here. It's yours again." Belle said, handing the rose to Beast.

"Belle..."What matters is... You weren't hurt by Xaldin. You're safe."

Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy sighed with relief. Goofy whispered in the Beast’s ear. “Ask her. Ah-Hyuk!” He smiled at the other.

The Beast gulped. Looking at the rest.

“You can do it!” Sora cheered.

“C’mon!” Donald and Aryon said in unison.

"We have confidence!" Cogsworth said.

"Belle, I'd like you to stay..." Beast said. "With me... Please?"

The smile Belle gave back melted the Beast’s heart. Holding each other’s hands finally beginning the dance they longed to have. A good old fashioned waltz. "Hey, did you see the look on Belle's face when she grabbed that rose?" Sora grinned watching the two.

"Always ready for a little adventure." Mrs. Potts smiled.

“That she is. Beast is really lucky to have her.”

Donald grinned up at Aryon. “Well I’m glad you’re not jealous of the Beast anymore at least.”

Aryon’s face turned red at this. “I-I was not.”

“Oh please,” Sora laughed. Giving the other a playful shove. “You had your eyes on Belle the minute you first met her.”

“Feh.”

They shared a group laugh at Aryon’s scoff. Yet a little grin crossed his face. Shifting back towards the happy couple.

Envisioning him and Sora…

 


	24. Footprints in The Snow

The group arrived in Halloween Town once again for their second visit. Walking, or in Aryon’s case floating, through the ever so dark and creepy Hinterlands area. Aryon raises his transparent arms behind his head keeping an eye out for the Skeleton King.

“I wonder how Jack, Sally and the others are do…” He paused mid-sentence. A dead panned expression crossing his face as to why Sora and his friends stopped walking.

Presents.

Beautifully crafted Christmas gifts were scattered about the forest floor making Sora and Aryon look at one another with a shake of their heads. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yup.”

And sure enough he had appeared. Still dressed in that Santa costume Sally made for him on their first trip to Halloween Town: The Pumpkin King himself, Jack Skellington gathering some of the presents in his arms.

“Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy!” Jack greeted with a one armed wave. “Perfect timing. Lend me a hand won’t you?”

Aryon couldn’t help but raise a questionable brow. Helping them pick up the gifts. “Jack. You aren’t trying to take over Christmas again are you?” He flat out asked the skeleton. Never did like to beat around the bush.

“Oh ‘taking over’ is such a harsh word, Aryon,” Jack shook his head. “I'm finished with Christmas fantasies. You know that."

“Then why the outfit?” Sora asked. Already holding a handful of gifts in his arms.

"What, this? It's just a costume. And Sally worked so very hard making it! Come on. We've got work to do!"

**~________________`**

Their feet crunched along the snowy grounds of Christmas Town when they finally gathered up every last present. Santa Claus had been going over his list one more time as the group entered his work area.

"Wherever did you find these?" He asked after they sat the gifts on his table.

"In Halloween Town." Jack said. "You'll be needing them for Christmas, right, Sandy?"

"Of course. But these are just a few of the Christmas presents that were stolen."

Sora gasped. “Stolen?!”

Once more did they turn to Jack with very questioning looks. The skeleton placed his bony hand over where his heart would have been. "Oh, Sandy... You don't think is was ME?"

Santa shook his head. “Well, you are still wearing that outfit.”

"I just thought I'd dress for the occasion... But if you don't believe me, then we'll just have to find out who really did it!" Jack spoke with determination. Ready to do whatever it took to clear his name.

"Very well, I'll leave it to you." Santa finally agreed.

“Right! Gentlemen: We’re off!”

The sound of a glass breaking halted them. Coming from the workshop.

Quietly as possible they made their way to the workshop. Some of the elves hiding not wanting to find out who the intruder(s) was. The three trouble makers Lock, Shock and Barrel no surprise could be seen messing around with the toys.

After having yet another chase scene with the three brats the group learned they weren’t the culprits at all. They returned to Santa Claus later.

"So, were those pranksters responsible for taking the gifts?" Santa asked.

Jack shook his head. “Doesn’t look like it.”

"Then that means..."

His door creaked open revealing Sally walking inside the room. "Oh, thank goodness! You're all here!" She exclaimed after greeting Jack. “I thought you should know of the Heartless in the town square. It’s awful!”

“We’ll handle ‘em. Sora let’s go!”

Sora gave Aryon a look. “And who made YOU leader?”

“….Hey I took down Ganondorf remember?”

**~_______________~**

"You! You can't be here! Leave Halloween Town, by order of the mayor!" The Mayor found himself cornered by the strange mummy style Heartless and many Shadow’s. "Somebody? Anybody! I'm only an elected official- I can't handle this by myself!"

The group found themselves in Town Square shortly.

Aryon took out Ice Storm watching with wide eyes at the Heartless holding the Christmas presents. "Sally was right!" Jack said. “We’ve got to get those presents back!”

The Heartless proved no match for the hero’s. Aryon breathed a sigh of relief, smiling softly seeing a child’s toy doll laying on the ground picking it up tenderly brushing off some dirt. His little cousin Naeun liked dolls. He’ll save it for her when they got home.

"Oh, help! Somebody help me!" The familiar voice of Dr. Finklestein cried out catching their attention. "My latest experiment is gone- it's been stolen!" Sally quickly helped him back into his wheel chair with Donald’s help rubbing the side of his head. "I was just sitting here brainstorming, when all of a sudden I was attacked!" He exclaimed. "I collapsed! And when I awoke, my experiment was gone!"

Sora folded his arms across his chest. “First the Heartless are going around stealing gifts, now the docs experiment is stolen.”

Aryon shook his head. Placing a hand on his hip. “This is some odd thief alright. Who goes around stealing Christmas gifts?”

"Don't worry, Doctor- we know who took it."

“Who?!”

“It was those Heartless creatures.” Sally explained.

"What, those wretched things? Preposterous! This was nothing like a Heartless."

And back to square one. Jack suddenly developed an idea. They’d go back to Christmas Town and make some new presents with Santa’s approval as a plan to lure whomever stole the gifts out.

Once they were done making the gifts Santa led them out into the town plaza. "This plaza should be a good place for your plan,” he said. "Now, Jack. Tell me, what exactly IS your plan?"

The Pumpkin King clapped a hand on his shoulder. His stitched mouth smiling. “Don’t worry Mr. Claws! I’ve got it all figured out.”

“You do?” Aryon asked with a raised brow. Looking at Sora who shrugged one shoulder.

Sometime later.

Aryon could feel his eye twitching due to the rather uncomfortably tight space of the large, fake Christmas box they were put inside. “Hey!” he hissed nudging Sora. “Cut it out.”

Sora gave him a haughty look back. “I’m not doing anything!” He hissed in return.

"Ouch!" Donald cried.

“Stop moving the box!”

“Patience fellas…”

Aryon’s head perked up hearing the sound of clanking footsteps across the snow covered grounds. Something squeaked open.

That was their cue.

Jumping out of the box, Sora, Aryon, Donald, Goofy and Jack got into battle positions. Yet who they saw wasn’t a Heartless but a strange contraption. Jack blinked his sockets. "Doctor Finkelstein's experiment did it!"

“Plot twist.” Aryon got himself ready.

**~___________________~**

When the group made it back to Halloween Town, Dr. Finklestein was greatly shocked at the fact his experiment was looking for a heart of its own. Something to love thinking it was in the form of a Christmas present.

“Happy Halloween!” The sound of Santa’s sleigh bells could be heard above followed by his cheerful tone.

Snow began to lightly coat the cobblestone grounds.

"What a nice present." Sally smiled.

"I don't understand! There's no box! No ribbon tied in a bow!"

Sora shook his head. “"Jack, it's not about the box or the ribbons. It’s about what’s inside the box.”

Sally corrected him. “It’s not what’s inside the box that matters, Sora, what's really special- is the act of giving the gift." Sally said. "To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy."

"Right... of course! Thank you, Sally, you're absolutely right." Jack smiled a wide smile. Holding a hand where his heart would have been. "Wait. What's this? I feel so strange... so very happy!"

Aryon smiled at him. “I believe that’s the gift Sally gave to you.”

"Really? This wonderful feeling?" Jack walked over and took Sally's hands. "Oh, Sally! You've given me the nicest present in the world. And I've nothing to give you in return. What would you like? Just name it. Absolutely anything."

"The nicest present I could ever ask for, Jack, is just to be with you."

Aryon could feel his heart fluttering. Watching Jack and Sally dance in the falling snow. "Maybe... I never gave her a real present after all." Sora murmured.

Goofy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aw, I bet Kairi would like most anything you gave her."

“But that’s what made it so hard!”

The blue haired Keybarer snickered. Nudging Sora playfully in his side. “How cute. You’ve got a crush on Kairi.”

“I-I don’t like her that way,” Sora stuttered. Face turning a lovely red shade. “But she is a really best-friend of ours.”

Besides. Although he wouldn’t admit it out loud, Sora had a feeling Kairi liked Syao in more ways than just friendship. "Remember, Sora, it's not about the gift. It's what in your heart!" Donald told him.

“My heart…”

As Sora watched Jack and Sally dance, something very peculiar happened making him blink quickly. Aryon noticed for he tilted his head looking at his friend. “Sora? What is it?”

"Oh, um... nothing...anyway let’s go to the next world.”


	25. Under The Sea

The Gummi Ship landed into the ocean depths.

“Ah!” Aryon struggled to keep himself a float. Having been on land for so long he and Sora all but forgotten how to swim properly. His torso now covered in a light red tank top with a mer-man’s tail in place of his human legs. Hair billowing up just a bit while he swam around in a circle to get used to the feeling of being under water again.

“Coming through!” Aryon spun himself around to see Goofy as a turtle rolling past him.

Donald was once again that weird octopus/slash duck…thing. How he managed to not get himself all tangled up in those octopus’s legs was beyond his understanding.

“Aryon, you’ve gotta try this!” Sora laughed, spinning and doing flips with Goofy.

“Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy!” Sora and Aryon lifted their heads to see a very familiar mermaid with long, red hair and pretty blue eyes. Beside her was a yellow fish with blue stripes along his back. And a red crab was following or trying to.

"Aw, forget how to swim again?" Ariel giggled seeing Aryon struggle a bit.

“Hey it’s not exactly easy.” He huffed.

“That’s okay: Flounder, Sebastian and I will teach you. No need to be shy.”

“R-Right.”

It took a while for Aryon to finally remember the basics of swimming under the sea. Sora helped a few times, Aryon trying to look away from his bare chest. Having to admit he looked good without that clothing of his covering him.

“Now I remember! Thanks Ariel. Man, I missed being under the sea.” Aryon smiled having more of a good time now that he got the hang of it.

"Now, den. What brings you to de sea?" Sebastian said swimming over. “Is something wrong?”

Sora looked around then back at the musician crab. “So far things look pretty peaceful.”

"Oh, everything's fine... as long as Daddy's in a good mood." Ariel replied.

“We’re doing musicals by the way!” Flounder replied, Aryon in the middle of Sora and Sebastian.

Singing. Of course. Aryon swallowed, very self-conscious of his voice singing wise. “Um…maybe some other time for me.”

"Aw, please say yes! Ariel's been actin' strange lately. But she might settle down and practice if you're dere, too."

Sora swam to Aryon with a pleading look. “Yeah Aryon! We know you can do it.”

“Come on! I’ll show you the way.” Ariel said leading the group forward. Aryon had tried to protest only to yelp when Sora and Donald grabbed both of his wrists pulling him along regardless.

An entire population of mermaids and mermen could be seen. Most were young close to their teens or late teens with some elderly merfolk. Houses made out of columns were in a row, some watching from the audience. Up ahead an older man could be seen sitting on a perch.

King Triton.

“Hi daddy!” The princess said swimming up to her father. “Look who’s here!” Aryon smiled brightly at the sight of the king of Atlantica. On their last journey here, Triton had become in a way a sort of father figure to Aryon. Giving him wise words of wisdom along the way.

"Good to see you all once again.” He smiled warmly. “However, I must assure you, there have been no Heartless here at all."

“That’s a relief.” Aryon nodded. Maybe for once they could have a pleasant stay.

"But we might want to stick around a little bit more, you know, for the concerts." Sora spoke up.

“Of course. You’re always welcome. Shouldn’t you be practicing with Ariel?”

“Hm....oh! Right, sorry daddy. C’mon, I have the perfect spot!” Ariel took the lead to a quieter location for them all to practice.

"All you gotta do is feel de rhythm!" Sebastian said. "Hear de beat and put a little shake in it! Ready? Let's go!"

The drums started first with Sora taking the lead. Doing a little flip and posing at the end.

"Great! Okay, Donald. Your turn. You do just like Sora. Den he see what you got."

Donald began his turn striking a pose after.

"Dat's great! Goofy, it's you, now. You think you can do better?" After Goofy’s performance it was Sora and Ariel’s duet dance. "Dat's it! Now we jammin' with de bubbles! Aryon it’s your turn mon: Remember it’s all about da beat!”

When practice had ended night finally fell. Sora, Aryon, Donald, Goofy, Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian took to the surface. Aryon, his hair dripping wet could see Ariel looking at a ship in the distance. It sounded like that of a party taking place on board. Many men dancing about and singing drunken sailor songs.

Fireworks boomed and echoed around. Shooting up in colorful sparks of various colors. “Let’s get a closer look!”

“Ariel wait!” Aryon whispered. Remembering King Triton’s warning for her to stay away from anything human related. Ariel as she saw him beginning to climb up the side of the ship, perching herself to sit on a board just beneath the edge of the deck. “Why do I have a feeling she’s done this before?” He sighed.

“We could knock her down…”

“And Triton will have our heads if she came back injured.” Aryon dead panned.

“We have to do something! She can’t be up ‘dere!” Sebastian cried.

“Aw I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’s got a friend to.” Sora said pointing at a seagull sitting on her lap.

Sebastian muttered something Aryon couldn’t hear under his breath. He wished he knew though why Triton hated the human world so much. “Triton only wants what’s best for Ariel.” Sebastian said when Goofy asked why Triton didn’t want her up here.

“Come to think of it,” Sora began. “Triton really didn’t like us either remember? He thought we’d be nothing but bad news.”

Aryon nodded. “That’s right. But,” he frowned thoughtfully. “You’d think after seeing us he’d warm up to the idea. Ariel should be allowed to visit another world.”

“It’s against the rules.” Donald folded his arms. “Every world has their own laws.”

Aryon was about to reply when an explosion sounded from the distance. His hands covering his ears trying to block the horrendous sound. Smoke and fire filled the air, eyes widening to see lightning had struck the crow’s nest.

_Well so much for things being easy for us_

**~_________________~**

About an hour later they were washed on the shore. Ariel had found a young man named Eric floating adrift on a piece of the ship’s debris. He was one of the few survivors.

“That was way too close for comfort.” Sora breathed out.

“Hey…I think she likes him.” Aryon couldn’t help but grin. Noting the way their friend stroked the unconscious man’s hair delicately. Sora tilted his head. “Oh come on man. Even you have to see it.”

“But how’ll it work, Aryon? She’s a mermaid and he’s human.”

Ah. That was indeed a big problem, Aryon realized blushing slight. Triton would not go for that. Period. No if’s ands or but’s about it. That was his law. Ariel’s sweet singing was cut when the man began to awaken. She gasped, hopping back into the sea the minute his eyes opened.

"You know what we saw, I won't tell the king, you won't tell him, and let's just forget this whole ting ever happened.” Sebastian said.

Sora and Donald gave Aryon a look. “Oh come on. I wouldn’t rat Ariel out like that!”

“You do kinda have a big mouth.” Donald chimed.

“I do not.”

"Come on; let's just go, Ariel's dad might be worried.” Flounder interrupted.

When they arrived back to Atlantica the excuse had been they were only rehearsing. Aryon took a deep breath when it began to start. Heart pounding. Licking his lips nervously. Hoping to Merlin he would not screw up somehow.

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_ Sora sang first.

_You dream about going up there..._

_But that is a big mistake!_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor._

_Such wonderful things around you!_

Sebastian’s part came next.

_What more is you looking for?_

_Under the sea, under the sea..._ Sebastian sang before crashing into the wall.

_Darling, it's better down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me!_

_Up on the shore, they work all day,_

_Out in the sun they slave away..._

_While we devoting full time to floating..._

_Under the sea!_

Donald swam around Aryon. “It’s your turn, Aryon!”

“You can do it!” Goofy and Flounder said in unison.

He took a breath. Beginning to sing. _Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here,_ his voice cracked a bit. Definitely wasn’t a musical talent but he smiled regardless when the snails helped harmonize with him. _Even the sturgeon and the ray..._

 _They get the urge and start to play._ Ariel does her part. Getting into it more. _We got the spirit, you got to hear it..._

As the song carried on Aryon found himself having more and more entertainment rather than nervousness. Receiving great encouragement from his friends he carried on. Laughing when he and Sora danced together then with Ariel.

“See? You weren’t so bad.” Sora gave him a nudge.

“Heh. Thanks.” Aryon grinned softly.

"So what do you think, Ariel?" Sebastian swam over to her.

She smiled out of politeness. Mind still obviously on Eric. "Oh, I think it's a great song, Sebastian." Ariel said. "It's just... it's not what I wanna sing." The look on Sebastian’s face was almost priceless when she swam away from the group. "I wanna sing about... how our two worlds can live in harmony- land and sea together!"

He put his claws on top of his head. Shaking it side to side. "Da Sea King would make chowder outta me if you sang a song like dat!"

“A-Ariel!” Sora swam quickly after her with his friends right behind.

On the shore, after they followed her up to the surface they spotted Eric walking up close to the shore. Looking around. “Looks like he’s doing better now after that wreck.” Goofy whispered.

"Let's say something!" Donald said.

Aryon gave him a dumbfounded look. “Do that and it’s off with our heads.”

"And besides... he's a human and I'm a mermaid. I... I don't know what he'd think." Ariel sighed in disappointment. Yup. The girl was head over heels alright with him.

As the man walked away, something dropped out of his pocket.

Swimming over they found it to be a locket. But it was stuck in between multiple rocks. An idea formed in Sora’s head, motioning them to stand back while he used Magnaera to retrieve the locket.


	26. To Be Human

Aryon shook his head biting the inside of his cheek seeing Ariel talk excitedly to Sora about giving Eric his necklace back. _Man. Triton is going to be pi-_

"And just who is this "he"?"

Uh-oh. King Triton came swimming towards the group with a weary Sebastian at his heels. "Ariel, you know how dangerous humans are!" He began.

“N-Now sir. Human’s aren’t that bad. I mean, Sora and I are-.” A firm hand was put over his mouth before Aryon could even get the rest of his sentence in.

“We aren’t supposed to tell him that!” Sora hissed.

"You don't even know him!" Ariel argued. Turning back to face her father. "Oh, Daddy, you've told me that you don't trust humans. But they can't ALL be as bad as you say. And I'm- well, I'm going to prove it to you!"

"So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you."

Triton raised his golden spear. Glistening under the light from the surface. Sora let out a gasp realizing as to what he was about to do. “Triton don’t!” But he could not be stopped. A powerful thunderbolt struck the statue of Prince Eric. Shattering it causing the group to scatter.

Ariel turned to her father with a nasty look. A look of betrayal. Tears glistened in her eyes while Sora, Donald and Goofy swam after the princess. Triton heaved a heavy sigh looking at Aryon. A thoughtful frown on the blue-haired male’s face.

“You understand what I had to do? Don’t you?”

“Yes…and no. Don’t you think you’re being a little too hard on her, sir?”

Triton narrowed his eyes. Not a word was said after. "Go follow Ariel and your friends.”

“Understood sir.”

He looked high and low for Ariel or any sign of Sora and his friends. Swimming here and there when he finally spotted the red haired mermaid in a cove of sorts but she appeared to be talking to someone. Squinting his eyes, he hid behind a barrier reef. The person she was talking to sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn’t pin-point as to who it was yet.

“All I have to do…is sign?”

“That’s right Angel Fish.”

Then that’s when it clicked. That familiar, husky sounding tone. Those tentacles that tried suffocating him underwater years ago.

“Ursula!” He accidentally gasped out a little too loud. Cursing when she, Flotsam and Jetsam turned around. _Oh crap Donald’s right. I really do have a big mouth!_

"Sora, Aryon, please! You've got to stop her, mon!" Sebastian cried out.

Sora and Aryon summoned their Keyblade’s swimming forward. But Ursula raised her arms up creating a dark whirlpool with Ariel trapped inside sending them back when they tried penetrating it. Watching helplessly as a little ball of light escaped Ariel’s mouth taken by the Sea Witch.

“ARIEL!”

She became human now only it was harder for her to breathe and float. "She can't breathe!" Aryon called out, grabbing her right wrist with Sora grabbing her left.

Ursula’s cackling laughter echoing all around.

**~_______________~**

Day by day they swam up to the surface to check on Ariel and Eric. Things appeared to be going swimmingly well…until one evening however. The sun had just begun to set making the ocean glisten under its rays.

Ariel could be found crying near the beach’s shoreline.

_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

The group shifted their gaze after Sora asked her what was wrong. She pointed to Eric walking with a pretty girl in a black and purple dress singing in Ariel’s voice. His eyes were glazed over.

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

Sora tilted his head. "Hey, what's with the Prince?"

_If we could stay all day in the sun..._

Flounder was the first to spot a necklace hung around the girl’s neck. “Look!” The fish pointed out.

Aryon couldn’t believe it. He should’ve listened to his gut feeling that something was wrong. “That’s the shell Ursula used to steal Ariel’s voice!”

_Just you and me, and I could be..._

_Part of your world_

Sora clenched his fists tight summoning his Keyblade. Pointing it at the necklace, a quick streak of light shot out from the tip of his Keyblade. The shell tumbled in the air and landed shattered when it hit the ground. A ball of golden light floated in the air and made its way over to Ariel.

“E-Eric!” Ariel finally called out. Aryon gave a silent cheer high-fiving Sora.

"You... you can talk..." Eric held her hands in his gently. "You're the one... The girl who sang to me."

"Oh, Eric, I wanted to tell you." Ariel said.

"Of course! It was you! You're the one who... who saved me that night in the storm! Oh, Ariel. I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. You're the one I love."

Aryon couldn’t help but swoon. His heart fluttering with happiness for the both of them. “Now that’s really cool…”

But the happiness lasted a short while.

Ursula, in her octopus’s state dragged Ariel back into the ocean depths before Eric or they could react. Aryon had never, in his whole life hated someone so much. She came close to Maleficent or Organization XIII with the hatred he felt towards the Sea Hag.

Ink began to blot the ocean floor. Triton had been turned into a sad, ugly of a sea creature after signing Ursula’s contract in his name to save Ariel. Swimming to the surface dark music began to play.

“Aw man more singing?” Aryon groaned.

 _This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea_ Ursula, bigger and bad than before began to sing.

Sora pointed at Ursula after they swam up to the surface. “You’ll never win Sea Hag!”

“It’s over Ursula!” Aryon chimed.

Floatsam and Jetsam floated around them in a circle. Floatsam wrapped himself around Aryon as Jetsam did with Sora, dragging them further under water.

_Flotsam and Jetsam!_

_Loyal darlings, strong as the tide_

Donald used his Blizzara magic to free Aryon freezing Floatsam. Goofy helped Sora knock away Jetsam.

_Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side_

“Give me a break…poopsies?’ Aryon sighed.

_Right now! Mommy needs you._

_Crush those stupid fools,_

_make them writhe!_

Aryon pushed himself against the strong current swimming towards Ursula with Sora. Sora cast Blizzara on the eels. While Donald and Goofy distracted Ursula, Aryon slashed away until they shattered completely.

“Nice work!” Sora said.

“This ain’t over yet.”

_What a feeble human._

_No, I can't believe my eyes_

_Such a stubborn royal_

_who is fighting for his prize._

_Without your precious mermaid_

_now you're crazy with revenge_

_I suppose I sympathize_

"I'm not gonna lose her!" Eric shouted up at Ursula. Determined to save Ariel.

“And we’re with you all the way!” Aryon chimed. Readying his Keyblade.

_Flotsam and Jetsam!_

_Loyal darlings,_

_strong as the tide_

_Sweetest poopsies,_

_hasten to my side_

Donald and Goofy jumped out of the water slamming into Ursula’s face as distractions. Sora and Aryon leaped out of the water striking Ursula in both of her eyes. “Hate to tell you Sea Hag…” Aryon began. Diving back into the water.

“But your precious poopsie’s are toast.” Sora finished.

_This is not the end, my dears_

_I swear I've just begun_

_It's not over until Ursula has won!_

**~__________________~**

Sora and Aryon defeated Ursula together and with Prince Eric’s assistance. As soon as Sebastian’s music ‘A New Day is Dawning’ had come to a close, Aryon noticed a bubble floating up. The tip of his Keyblade began to glow.

A bright light engulfs the entire under water city.

Creating a new pathway.

“What’s happening?” Ariel asked.

Aryon gave her a smile. Trying to conceal his sadness. “A new road is opened…we have to go for now.”

Flounder’s fins slumped. “Y-You’ll be back right?”

Sora nodded. Giving a grin only he could have. “Of course we will! As soon as we defeat Organization XIII once and for all, everyone will be at peace.”

The Gummi Ship made its decent into the water. Hugs of farewell were shared. Aryon gave them one last wave before climbing inside. A heavy sigh escaping his lips. “You know…I enjoy their company, but I don’t know if I can take any more musicals.”

“You and me both.” Sora laughed sheepishly. Even he himself admitting it got old real fast. “But hey: At least things went…swimmingly well in the end.”

Cue the sound of Jiminy chirping.

“Oh come on! That was a good one.”

“Yeah…Not really.”


	27. Enemy Turned Hero?

The group quickly arrived at Radiant Garden without too much trouble getting there. Aryon took a brief look around at the numerous citizens out and about in the Market Place.

“Radiant Garden…Wonder how everyone’s doing?” Sora questioned.

Aryon’s stomach rumbled suddenly causing a flushed expression to cross over his face. “Uh…Heh you think Aerith wouldn’t mind making us something?” He asked in a sheepish manner.

“Come to think of it…” Sora held his stomach as well. “I could go for food myself.”

“Us to.” Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Let's go to Merlin's Study, Leon and the others should be there," Goofy suggested.

“Sounds like a plan to me. Hopefully we can eat to.” Aryon’s eyes all but shined at the thought of eating real food again. One could only eat Zebra meat for so long…he didn’t know how those hyenas could stomach it.

They began making their way through a various maze after maze of homes. The air held such a different feeling to it now. It was peaceful. Tranquil. A soft, gentle breeze ruffled Aryon’s hair keeping an eye out for Cloud as well but couldn’t find the spikey blond haired male anywhere.

“Hey!” Sora suddenly called out when Aryon realized they were inside Merlin’s home. Cid had been as usual typing away at his computer until he swiveled around to greet them properly. Yuffie was out on some errand and Tifa was with Axel on some kind of request from Leon.

HOURS LATER

After a nice hot meal from Aerith Aryon couldn’t refuse when she asked if they’d like to bathe. For as long as they’d been traveling it felt like absolute heaven with the warm water trickling down his back. He normally wasn’t one to take long showers but felt this one was needed. He needed time to think.

To gather himself of all that’s happened lately.

Turning the water off, he ran a towel with magician speed through his wet hair doing the same with his body. Slipping on a pair of aqua blue shorts and a white tank top after hanging the towel neatly on a rack.

Ansem’s Study.

He didn’t understand why but he felt a strong pull to go inside that room again. He needed answers: About the Organization, why they existed and most importantly more about himself and perhaps more on Sora as well. More than what they knew.

Quietly as possible, poking his head in his, Sora’s, Donald’s and Goofy’s rooms to make sure they were all fast asleep does he begin to make his quick departure.

He began his walk through the maze of houses again then through the Bailey. Every now and then he paused to check around, making sure he wasn’t being followed. Knowing Heartless were still around, Aryon took a deep breath dashing full speed towards the Study. Just as he reaches the steps, he lets out a surprised yell as he goes tumbling down the stairs cursing all the way on each step.

“What the-?!”

“Ah-HA! We knew all along you were going to try something. Sneaky boy!” The three sprites from earlier floated in front of his scowling face.

“Try what?!” He demanded. “Were you trying to kill me? Gosh darn…” He hisses feeling a pain in his neck.

Yuna was the one to float over making sure he was alright. “I’m so sorry about that! I honestly did try to warn them to not be so rough on you.”

“Leon had a feeling you’d be snooping around Ansem’s Study so he sent us to prevent you from doing so.” Rikku explained.

_Damn Leon…Really?_

“That little son of a-.” He stood up. Gripping his keyblade tight in his hand. Yuna and Rikku shriek at the scary look now on his face, holding onto one another in fear. Paine of course was un-phased which ticked him off even more. He purposely made a strike with his blade and the chase was on.

“We’re going to tell Leon on you!” Rikku cried out.

“Please I’m not scared of him. Now c’mere you little-!”

Although that was a bold faced LIE. Aryon had seen Leon really ticked off once and it was not a pretty sight. Once those sprites had gone finally did he breathe out of relief, shaking his head then re-entering the study only to find that when he closed the door…

It locked.

 _This is REALLY not my night_ he thought, eye twitching in great annoyance as he tries jiggling the knob with both hands but it refuses to budge. “Leon I swear. If this is your doing…” He spat out loud.

“What’s the matter? Heartless got your tongue?”

“?!”

He caught a flash of red finding Axel leaning against the door. The bastard was the one who locked him in. “What do you want kidnapper?” Aryon gritted his teeth.

Axel raised his hands in defense. “Harsh! Leon knew you’d be down here searching for answers. You really are hard-headed aren’t ya?” His voice boomed around the room.

Aryon managed to calm himself some. Releasing his grip on the doorknob. “I just…I want to know,” he muttered. “Why it was Sora and I destined for this…seemingly never ending fight.”

Axel glanced down at the keybarer seeing his hands clench tight at his sides. His eyes also held a different look about them. Not of strength at the moment…but exhaustion. Just pure exhaustion.

“Sometimes,” Aryon began again. Feeling his voice waver. “I…Don’t know anymore. What’s a dream and what’s reality…I don’t know what I’m even fighting for. This Keyblade-it’s been like a double-edged sword all that time…now this whole mess with Kingdom Hearts.”

It was then that he feels a hand placed on his head, blinking his eyes quickly. “You know…You aren’t weak for crying,” Axel began rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand after ruffling Aryon’s hair. “Everyone has a moment where they just want to let everything out in one go. If you want to then do it. You’ve been holding things in for far too long.

And you can even bash a certain Nobodies head tomorrow. If it’ll make you feel better.”

Aryon actually chuckles at Axel’s comforting words, grinning up at the Nobody with tears still running down his face. “The only thing that matters now is finding Riku, Levi, Kairi and Syao…so we can all be together again like we used to. Sora and I won’t break our promise.”

“Now THAT’S the Aryon I know,” Axel says with a good natured grin. Giving Aryon’s hair another ruffle. “I can see why Sora likes you so much.”

A light red hue etches over Aryon’s face scowling playfully after Axel poked the left side of his face.

“Thanks Axel…You’re not such a bad person after all.”

Axel almost smiled. “Let’s go. You’ve gotta rest up for tomorrow. And I WON’T go easy on you just because of our little chat.”

“Please. Like I thought you would?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this...Axel is on their side now?! /insert shocked screaming face emoji here/ Ahem. But yeah, wanted to make Axel a 'good guy' of sorts and I did not want to write about him dying again so this idea came to mind.


	28. Namine's Warning

_“Aryon! Aryon you’ve got to wake up quick!”_

_A frantic, young female voice called out as a groan escaped his lips. Using the palms of his hands he gets up on his knees finding a young girl with blond hair in a white dress standing before him. She’s wringing her hands with wide, frightful and deeply troubled blue eyes._

_“You’re…Namine. Right? What’s wrong?” He asked softly, having a bad memory with names._

_“Kairi and Syao! They…They…”_

_Placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her down he gave her a light shake. “What happened to them?! Namine!”_

_“Organization XII! They took them that’s what! Oh this is bad…I have no idea what they plan on using them for!”_

_“Namine you’ve got to tell me more! I know you know!”_

_“I’m sorry…I don’t-.”_

“NAMINE.” He shot up in bed. His chest heaving up and down looking frantically around for any sign of Namine but there was none. Fear and dread fills almost his entire body, quickly putting on his usual outfit racing down the stairs at break neck speed.

“Whoa. Aryon, where’s the fire?” Taron asked glancing up after talking with Sora and Axel. Donald and Goofy were still eating until they noticed him.

“Kairi…Syao…Organization XII! They…They…They got-!” He was so flustered from shock he couldn’t form it in words.

“C’mon. Let’s talk outside.” Leon urged with calm.

**XXX**

Aryon began explaining what Namine had said to him as calm as he possibly could. Aerith made him a cup of warm tea to help with his nerves, but his hands were so shaken he could barely hold onto it. Sora listened with intent and wide eyes. Not believing what he was hearing.

“You sure it wasn’t just a nightmare?” Axel questioned.

“I’m positive. It was too real to be a dream…Namine looked really scared. I’ve never seen her like that before.”

Sora bit the inside of his cheek. “But. Dreams can be deceiving, Aryon.”

“It wasn’t a dream damn it!” Aryon didn’t mean to raise his voice like he had, but with his head pounding and worried deeply about his friend’s safety how was he supposed to act right now?

“Then let’s go after them!”

“You aren’t thinking things through,” Leon warned. “This is enemy territory remember.”

“Watch us.” Sora spoke. Axel moved out of the way allowing Sora and Aryon to rush in the room, Donald and Goofy not far behind.

“Sora wait. Leon’s right. We should-.”

Sora shrugged himself away from Aryon. “We can’t just sit around Aryon! Kairi and Syao need us!”

“We’ll get ourselves killed!” Aryon hollered. “This is Organization XIII we’re dealing with! How are we going to rescue Kairi and Syao if we’re DEAD?!”

“I care about KAIRI!” Sora snapped back.

“But this isn’t just about Kairi!” Aryon retorted, if he were a cartoon steam surely would have hissed out of his ears by now. “God Sora, you’re chasing after a girl who doesn’t even LIKE you back! That’s pathetic if you ask me.”

Sora smacked his hand away after Aryon placed his hand on his shoulder. “You’re one to talk about being pathetic!”

“The heck do you mean by that?”

“I’ve seen the way you used to look at Riku! Riku only had eyes for Levi!”

Aerith covered her mouth in shock watching them go back and forth whispering to a sighing Cloud. “Shouldn’t we do something?”

“No. Just let ‘em fight it out. They’ll get over it soon.”

But the minute they summoned their Keyblades Taron sweat-drops. “Or…maybe not.”

That’s enough!” Axel forced himself between as Yuffie did holding Sora back. “You’re arguing over nothing.”

“Kairi isn’t nothing!” Sora argued back not keeping his glaring eyes off of Aryon. Aryon pushed himself away from Aerith, went right up to Sora hitting him straight in the jaw. Sora stumbled backward launching himself at Aryon after straightening.

“Ah! S-Stop that. Knock it off!” Yuffie cried in panic, not wanting them to hurt one another.

Fortunately Axel managed to yank Aryon off as Donald and Goofy held back a struggling Sora. “You know what. Forget this. I’m out of here.”

“Aryon!” Leon hollered.

“Go on then! Who needs you!” Sora snapped back.

Aryon needed to get away. Ignoring the fact Aerith was running after him, breaking into a jog before going into a full on run. Just to anywhere away from Sora for now. With sweat trickling down his face he finds himself at the Postern, staring out into the distant rusted Castle.

Walking.

That was all he needed…a good long walk to clear his head. Yet Sora once again entered his mind. This wasn’t the first they’ve fought like that. Not by a long shot. Riku was the one whom always separated them, but Riku wasn’t here right now was he?

“Riku…Levi,” he whispered. His head hung low. “Just-Can’t you guys just give us a sign? That you’re alright?”

_“We’re right here. Aryon. Always.”_

“?!”

Whirling around Aryon’s eyes widened hearing the sound of Levi’s familiar smooth, light tone. He could hear him. Aryon could feel him. But he couldn’t see Levi nor Riku anywhere yet all the same could tell they were present. “W-Where are you? I can’t see you?” He called out.

“Aryon!”

“Levi?!”

Taron blinked as he halted his jogging, puzzled hearing Aryon call out Levi’s name like he had but shook his head. “There you are…Ready to head back?”

“Um….” Aryon thinks for a minute before nodding. “Y-Yeah. Yeah I think so.”

_Levi. Riku_

Taron looked at Aryon as they walked back to the Market Place towards Merlin’s home. _Geez…Poor kid’s finally lost it_ the mage could not help but think keeping a watchful eye on the blue haired teen.

**XXX**

Aryon barely said words to Sora when Axel brought him back, making his way to his room after Leon handed him a book he found while going through Ansem’s Study. It contained reports and such but it only confused Aryon as he tried to analyze them.

The rain pattered lightly against his window followed by a quick zig-zag of lightning as he turns another page.

_Simply astonishing! Today I had a guest from another world. He is a king, and his vessel is built of the material that composed the meteors. He called the pieces "gummi blocks". It seemed that my opening the door has opened a path to interworld travel._

_We talked for countless hours, but one story in particular caught my interest: that of a key called the "Keyblade". The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power._

_One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. I must know what this Keyblade is. A key opens doors. It must be connected to the door I have opened._

 

A groan escaped Aryon’s lips as he turned to another page in the book. Again nothing he could decipher setting it aside finally on the night stand beside his bed. _Best to figure it out later…I really need to get some rest_

Within a mere second he was out.

**XXX**

“Oi! Aryon wake up. Rise and shine!”

As soon as Aryon had opened his eyes he was greeted to someone shaking his shoulders…and that someone happened to be Axel.

“What the hell Axel? Does everyone have an agenda of trying to break my neck?” Aryon snarled out, remembering the sprites that nearly killed him throwing him down the stairs as they had.

He was not a morning person in simple terms.

He threw the covers back over his head only to have Axel yank them back off. Again with a growl Aryon did the same only to have Axel do it once more. “I can do this all day Aryon. Now c’mon! Up and at ‘em: We’ve got work to do.”

Even though Aryon was a male, he still wanted Axel to turn around while he dressed only comfortable doing such around certain people.

“Axel its six thirty in the morning…can’t we rest for a minute?” Aryon grumbled out.

“I’ve been put in charge of you for the next six hours. You do as I say-Got it memorized?” Axel leaned forward flicking a disapproved Aryon in the forehead who grumbled something Axel was fortunate he did not hear, following after the red haired male jumping down into the Bailey area.

Within a matter of seconds Axel did not hesitate bringing out his Chakrams.

Aryon summoned his Keyblade.

“So…we’re just sparring?” Aryon asked.

“Organization XIII will stop at nothing to kill you. Wipe you out of existence. We need to make sure you and Sora are strong enough to face them when the time comes. The others aren’t easy like Demyx or Xaldin.”

 _….Demyx and Xaldin were easy?_ Aryon could feel his eye twitch, cringing inwardly remembering his battle with Demyx all too well.

“By the way. You realize you and Sora will have to talk eventually?”

“I’m not here for a lecture!” Aryon snapped getting into position.

“I’m just advising you. Now. You ready?”

Aryon nodded with determination, clutching his now dual Keyblades firm in his hands. “Ready when you are.”

 


	29. Rising Tension

The sun casted its rays high above Radiant Garden early that morning.

Aryon was now currently in Ansem’s Study brushing hair out of his forehead area, looking at Ansem’s portrait on the wall and the diagram that was drawn scribbled in a deep lavender.

D.T.D

Doorway to Darkness.

It only made his head hurt more as he tried piecing it all together. What could it possibly mean though? Since the beginning of his journey everything was just one big puzzle that he and Sora had to solve. What exactly did the Organization want with Kingdom Hearts so much? So they could feel whole again or remember the feeling?

Xigbar explained some while they were at the Beast’s Castle yet not all of it entirely. And an even important question entered Aryon’s mind:

What was the REAL Ansem the Wise up to now?

**XXX**

Back at Merlin’s Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose, holding his arm against his chest glancing over at Yuffie, Axel and Cloud.

“His progress?”

“Pretty good from what I thought,” Axel admitted. “I expected a lot more though from him…”

“’Pretty good’ isn’t enough to take down the Organization.” Leon muttered. “They still aren’t talking to one another?”

Cloud shook his head. “Not in the slightest.”

Yuffie lowered her head closing her eyes. “They have to make up at some point. This is going on for too long. It’s not…normal.”

Axel cradled his chin in thought when Leon notices his eyes glinting. “You have a plan?”

“I think I do.”

**XXX**

Dark circles graced under Aryon’s eyes as he wandered along Market Place, stretching his arms high above his head placing his hands behind his head. He had somewhat found as to what Ansem’s projects consisted of but they were still missing important components.

“Excuse me. Are you Aryon?”

He paused feeling a small hand tug on his pant leg gently. Looking down he noticed a little girl blinking curiously up at him.

“I am. What’s wrong?”

“Two guys named Axel and Cloud said they were looking for you.”

“Can you tell them I’ll meet them at the Bailey later? I’m gonna get something to eat first and rest a bit after studying all night.”

“Sure thing. Good luck on your journey by the way!”

“Thanks!”

Aryon laughed softly as she waved with excitement before running off to tell Axel and Cloud. His mind flashed briefly to his mother and how she constantly nagged him about giving her grandchildren someday back home.

_Mom…hope her and dad are doing alright. Kinda left without saying good-bye didn’t I?_

His stomach rumbled by the time he made it back to Merlin’s house finding Goofy and Donald chowing down on the food Aerith already made. Curiously he glanced around just to see if Sora was around but he was nowhere in sight.

“…I think I messed up,” Aryon grumbled out, thanking Goofy for making him a plate. “Sora’s still ticked at me ain’t he?”

“’Isn’t’,” Goofy corrected chuckling at the eye roll Aryon gave him patting his friend gently on the shoulder. “You and Sora will work it out. He really cares about you and you care about him and the rest ‘o us. You just have to keep goin no matter what.”

“But I-.”

“No buts!” Donald chastised him. He reached over placing a feathered hand over Aryon’s smiling. “We started this together and we’re going to finish it together. Nothing can separate our group.”

Aryon gives a light nod. That infamous grin of his crossing his face. “Maybe you’re right…Thanks Donald, Goofy. You’re the best.”

Maybe. Just maybe their relationship could be saved.

He had to try.

**XXX**

Training began almost as soon as Aryon was done eating, although he was still surprised of the fact Cloud was with Axel this time. “Alright! Since you’re well rested are you ready for another round of serious training?!”

Aryon deadpanned as Axel pointed his index finger in dramatic fashion.

“….I guess.”

“Talk about a buzz kill.” Axel muttered.

“But first we need to talk.” Cloud finished, crossing his arms in a stern manner. “I think you know why.”

Aryon gave a shake of his head. Crossing his own arms like a stubborn child. “I’m not ready to talk to HIM yet.”

“No exceptions.”

“He was making a big deal out of nothing though!” Aryon argued defiantly. “He…He was acting like a little brat. There is no way I’m-HEY!” Cloud had suddenly and without warning thrown a wide eyed Aryon over his shoulder, he held onto his ankles tight making sure Aryon wouldn’t kick himself free.

“Cloud put me down now!”

“You and Sora are going to work this out whether you like it or not.” Axel snapped as he led the way.

“Oh yeah?”

MOMENT’S LATER

Cloud’s eyes were twitching with utter annoyance after throwing Aryon non too gently in Ansem’s Study. Blood still dripping from his bruised nose and a terrible pain in his ‘area’. Sora was next to be thrown in by Leon whom arched a brow at Cloud’s appearance.

“What the he-.”

“Don’t. Ask.”

Axel was also out of breath after chasing Aryon around practically throughout the entire town of Radiant Garden having a black and blue eye. “Now. Stay. Put.” He spoke through gritted teeth. “I’ll stand all day guarding this door if I have to until you make up.”

And so here they were. Neither of them dared to make an escape plan at the moment, Axel would scorch them alive and Cloud would rip them-Aryon at least-in half with his large and all too sharp of a sword.

“So go on,” Aryon began. Glancing at Sora after looking at Ansem’s picture. “Apologize.”

“WHAT?” Sora spat. “I should be saying that to you!”

“You know why! Gosh it’s like every time I mentioned Kairi’s name you…you. You act so possessive with her Sora. You just can’t get a grip can you?”

“She’s important to me! Like Levi and Syao are to you!”

“This is over the top Sora,” Aryon hissed through gritted teeth. “To think the worlds are depending on someone like you. A winy little brat: Clueless at any possible danger. You never think! Someone who can’t keep his testosterone levels in place or if you even have any for that matter.”

“And what about you?” Sora spat in return keeping the argument alive. “At least I’m not a do nothing guy. You’re just tagging along for the ride. You aren’t destined for anything. You don’t have any weight at all on your shoulders. You’re just a prissy little boy. YOU’RE the one who never thinks!”

And for once Aryon did not have anything at all to say to Sora. His eyes were wide before they slowly narrow and darken. Slowly drawing his fist back before launching it at Sora’s mouth. Sora stumbled back with shocked, wide eyes rubbing his lips tenderly. A tear threatens to fall from Aryon’s left eye.

“Aryon…I’m. I didn’t mean that…”

“S-Shut up.”

“Aryon please-.”

“Just shut up Sora!”

“I heard ‘I didn’t mean it’,” Axel suddenly bursts open the door poking his head in. “What’s the progress?”

He was cut off with Aryon bolting past him and Sora frantically trying to keep up.

**XXX**

Aryon stayed in his room for the entire night. He wouldn’t even talk to Aerith when she brought him his dinner, placing it gently on the night stand by his bed as he pulled the covers up over his head. It was like walking on egg shells with him.

Early the next morning his covers were yanked from him as he gave a stern faced Axel a growl.

“Really Axel?”

“Get up.” When Aryon merely stared up at him he brought his face close to the teens. “Do. As. I. Say.” With a glare, Aryon folded his clothes dressing in his usual outfit slipping on his boots after.

Upon arriving at the site he almost whimpered at the sight of Cloud being present.

This was NOT going to end well. Those two had something planned and he had no idea what it was.

Axel then whipped out his Chakrams, Cloud readying his Buster Sword.

“Hmph. You look easy to beat.” Cloud spoke.

“What was that?” Aryon yelled. Gripping his Keyblades.

“Looks like you and Sora aren’t going to apologize anytime soon. So we’ve agreed to do something about that.” Axel spoke, already making a running start as did Cloud whom was still fast despite carrying that big ass sword of his.

Their weapons clinked and clashed against the other. Aryon was already a panting mess, Cloud and Axel were just too fast for him. He was then kicked in the stomach landing hard on his back. The blow was so hard he was surprised he didn’t lose his breakfast from the impact.

But he was not able to rest for long. Axel was on him within minutes. His forehead was bleeding.

“What the hell?! You’re gonna kill me!” Aryon barked at them both.

They were not letting up on him.

Cloud’s sword scraped against Aryon’s side, causing him to sink to his knees gasping at a burning sensation on his fingers quickly pulling them away from Axel’s Chakram’s he had blocked with a bare hand.

“Get back on your feet,” Axel snarled. Yanking him up by his arm. “You’re going to train until the sun sets.”

“You can’t-.”

As the hours progressed Aryon found himself growing weaker and weaker. Cloud slammed his foot against his back, keeping Aryon pinned despite his struggling attempts to get up. His Keyblades were inches away but he couldn’t reach with Axel having his own foot holding his hands down. The hell of his boot digging into the back of his hand.

The weight was then released. Cloud bent himself down, picking Aryon up in his arms not before giving him a glare as he and Axel brought him back to Merlin’s.

“Your training will begin again first thing in a few hours.” Axel said, throwing a Hi-Potion over his shoulder before slamming an exhausted Aryon’s door.

His fingers bleed and trembled as he carefully with shaken hands lifts the opened bottle to his mouth. The green liquid running down his throat feeling another sob begin to well up. Beginning to think Sora’s words were the truth after all.


	30. The Finale Begins

The group sat on a wall looking out into the setting sun. Spending their last days in Radiant Garden. After they defeated the MCP and helped their cyber friend Tron, the whole town felt light and tranquil. Aryon and Sora sat side by side.

This was it. The time had come to finally restore balance and peace to all the worlds. Aryon could understand of Xemnas wanting to become a whole being again, but sacrificing the lives of others in the process wasn’t the way to do so. He needed to be stopped and quick.

Aryon’s eyes took in one last look at the beautiful scenery, clenching his bandaged hand tight in a balled up fist.

“We leave first thing in the morning,” Sora spoke softly out loud. “I wonder…how different things will be.”

“We’ll be home again.” Aryon replied blinking. Pulling his legs to his chin. “Our journey will end.”

“But our friendship will always stay the same.” Goofy added.

“Our hearts will always be connected.” Donald nodded once, remembering Aerith’s words.

Aryon smiled softly. Shifting his gaze back to the rusted castle. “Sora, Donald, Goofy…thanks by the way. I’m…Really glad I tagged along with you, Sora. If I didn’t I’d live a boring life back home. Now, I’m actually kind of regretting our journey almost being over.” He laughed sheepishly. Thinking how he used to complain so much about their task and here he was missing it already.

Sora all but grinned at his response, slipping his hand into Aryon’s non bandaged one. “I’m…actually looking forward to having a quiet life after this. With you.”

Aryon tightened his grip on Sora’s hand. Linking their bond with one another. This was it. They were going to do it.

Kingdom Hearts WILL be saved.

**XXX**

The large Gummi Ship waited as the group made some last minute preparations before their departure. Aryon felt a tear in his left eye after Aerith pulled him in for a warm hug, quickly wiping his eyes with Donald patting his hand in a soothing manner.

Leon stepped towards Sora, placing a firm yet gentle grip on his shoulder. “Take care of one another. You’ll always be in our thoughts.”

“Of course.” Sora nodded.

“Make sure to really beat their butts!” Yuffie gives a ferocious thumbs up.

“You’ve done amazingly well with your training. I know you four are well and ready.” Merlin added.

“Thank you.” Donald said with a bow.

“Sora, Aryon. Do make sure you make it home.” Aerith said placing her hand over her left arm.

“We will. I know it.” Aryon said with a determined nod.

Axel took a step forward, rubbing the back of his neck with actual guilt in his green eyes. “Sorry by the way for kidnapping your boyfriend.”

A blush crossed over Sora’s face while Aryon rolled his eyes chuckling softly. “Heh…Don’t worry about it Axel. It’s fine.” Sora responded.

“The Old Mansion in Twilight Town is where you’re headed.”

“By the way…Axel?” Aryon began, taking a few shy steps forward. Axel gave a confused tilt of his head only to stumble back in surprise feeling warm arms wrap around his waist, feeling Aryon bury his face in his cloak. “Thank you. For everything…You and Cloud both. I get it now. And Nobody or not, you’ll always be a Somebody to me.”

Axel gives a low nod, patting the top of Aryon’s head when the other pulled away from him. “Be careful…”

“We’ll see you guys again.” Sora said giving a two finger salute. Leon, Yuffie and Axel salute back with Merlin, Aerith, Cloud, Taron and Cid looking on with stern expressions.

Soon after did they find themselves aboard the Gummi Ship. When Aryon looked outside he could see Yuffie waving up at them in which he does the same in return. Staring down at Radiant Garden one last time.

**XXX**

The train station was in complete isolation. Aryon looked towards the ticket booth to find there was nobody inside it. Feeling concern for Hayner, Pence and Olette he took off first with Sora, Donald and Goofy on either side of him.

“Sora! Aryon! Donald! Goofy!” Olette suddenly called out running towards the quartet.

“What’s up, Sora?” Hayner gave a strong handgrip to Sora, “Weird...something to us to come here, just had this feeling. And here you are.”

“Fate has a funny way of making us meet.” Sora replied returning Hayner’s strong grip.

“Nice seeing you guys again,” Pence greeted next. “Why’re you all here?”

“To take down Organization XII.” Aryon replied with determination.

“Do you mean those gray looking things from before?” Hayner asked.

“Yeah. But this place looks kinda empty.” Goofy commented looking around.

“They’re running around the town. That’s why everyone’s locked up in their homes,” Pence explained.

“But like I said...we had a feeling to come here. Like last time when you guys were leaving the town for the first time,” Hayner said, looking at Sora.

“Oh!” Aryon soon remembered the photograph they were given of the group and the two other teens whom the other three were confused of.

“Roxas…” Sora murmured.

“And Ryon.” Aryon nodded to the blue haired boy beside Roxas.

“Roxas…Ryon…” Hayner said softly, looking at Sora and Aryon. “Those names. They’re starting to ring some bells. Like we were…”

“Now that you mention it,” Olette said with thought taking the picture gently in her hand. “Roxas looks like you Sora…and Ryon does with you, Aryon.”

Hayner gives a swift nod. “You mentioned the Old Mansion right? We’ll take you there.”

**XXX**

The trek through the woods had been smooth sailing since the Nobodies didn’t dare strike them when they were together. Nobodies tended to go after those who were alone thinking the person would be easy prey. Finally do they arrive reaching the black, iron gates that lead into the mansion.

With hurrying steps Sora led up the pathways walking through a number of empty rooms and hallways eventually finding a stair case that led to the dark depths of the basement. Shortly after they arrived in a large room where several computer monitors could be seen.

“It needs a password.” Pence said after sitting in front of the computers.

“Favorite ice-cream flavor? What kind of a hint is that?” Hayner said scoffing.

“Hey! Try chocolate!” Olette suggested.

**PASSWORD DENIED**

“Um…Raspberry?” Aryon tried only to slump his shoulders.

**PASSWORD DENIED**

“Vanilla?” Hayner tried.

**PASSWORD DENIED**

This continued for several moments until Sora spoke. “What about…Sea-Salt?” Pence nodded working at it again.

_PASSWORD APPROVED_

“How’d you guess that?” Goofy asked.

“Well it’s not a bad flavor.” Sora replied with a shrug.

The screens began to flicker and the floor opened itself up revealing another room. “Wait….” Pence suddenly began, “If there’s a computer that leads to here, shouldn’t there be another in the other side?”

“Does that mean there’s another Twilight Town?” Goofy asked.

“Another Twilight Town?” Aryon questioned.

“The one where we knew…Roxas.” Olette began. “And Ryon.”

“That’s where Organization XIII is hiding, in the….second Twilight Town.” Goofy said scratching his head.

Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy turned around to re-face Hayner, Pence and Olette. This may be the last they will get to see of their new friends.

At least for a while anyway.

“We’ll see each other again.” Donald said.

Pence gave a smile. “Yeah. Right.”

“Of course we will.” Olette said.

“Hey is it alright if we keep that picture?” Hayner asked.

“It’s alright.” Sora replied with a nod. His smile fades as they turned back facing the portal to the other Twilight Town. Squeezing Aryon’s hand tight in his gloved one. Aryon looked straight ahead with a bold face-not allowing the feeling of darkness to scare him this time or ever again.

“Alright…Let’s get going.” He whispered out loud.

Sora led the way with Aryon following beside, sparing one last look at the other three teens behind. He squeezed his eyes tight once he walked into the light of the portal. The final battle was to begin.


	31. Shattered Key

The city was darker than dark. Hardly any source of light could be seen aside from a few neon signs that were hung about yet even those did not give off hardly any light. The feeling of isolation and loneliness almost felt too much for Aryon at first. He did not understand how anyone, even a Nobody could like or stand this kind of darkness.

“Don’t get lost. Stay close.” Sora warned as they march onward. “We’re not safe anywhere here.” Aryon gave a nod of understanding, releasing slow, calming breaths to make sure he did not break out into a run.

“Where the heck are we anyway?” Aryon muttered aloud. Keeping close to his friends.

“The World That Never Was.”

“?!”

They made a swift turn around to find samurai Nobodies swarming them. At the center in their circle was a hooded figure. Aryon for some reason already knew it was Roxas and the person beside him is Ryon.

“...We’ve been waiting for you Sora…Aryon.” Roxas replies lowly. Then he lunges forward, dual Keyblades out striking against Sora. Soon after there had been a bright flash and they were gone.

Aryon gasped, calling out Sora’s name. He made a leap back when Ryon struck out his Keyblade, a single while Roxas had duel wielding blades.

“THUNDAGA!”

They both called out. Powerful bursts of lightning struck forth. Aryon gritted his teeth, pushing his lightning forward. He could see Ryon’s legs were about to give in, ready to buckle of the lightning’s force.

Just like that it was over.

Ryon’s Keyblade vanished once it clattered to the floor of Aryon’s stained glass. The dark blue haired male sunk to one knee, closing his chestnut colored eyes smiling weak up at his Somebody whom ran towards him.

“Heh…You make a good Other.”

“What do you-?”

“Sora!” Goofy called out causing Aryon to snap out of it. “Aryon!”

They rush over immediately to see a figure laying atop the building, skidding to a halt beside as he slowly begins to stand rubbing his head. “Hey are you alright?” Aryon asked. Checking to make sure he wasn’t injured.

“…I’m fine.” Sora finally said after blinking. Trying to regain focus. “What about you?”

“Confused if not anything else.” Aryon muttered, clutching his Keyblade tight in his left hand. Sora gave a low nod of agreement.

“What happened with the Organization member?” Donald asked.

“Let’s get moving.” He replied quickly.

Aryon made haste following after the other. It wasn’t long before they came across a large, white castle with a heart shaped moon glowing brilliantly above the architecture. As he peered closer however his eyes widen at the sight of an all too familiar mouse with large, round ears.

“King Mickey!” The group called out.

The mouse turned slowly around presenting a warm smile. “You all made it.”

“Have a way to get inside?” Sora asked.

Mickey shook his head. “There has to be though.”

“Wonder if one could be made.” Aryon pondered. He and Sora shared one look before nodding, pointing there Keyblade’s where a bridge once was. The tips of their blades glowed soon shooting out creating a glimmering glass bridge.

“Be on your guard.” Mickey whispered.

Aryon nodded, swallowing a heavy lump as he with a brave heart marches forward. He always followed by that old saying ‘March to the sounds of battle’ instead of running away. There was no turning back now. This was it. The doors slam shut behind as they now find themselves in a large white room.

“Be sure to stay on your guard, anything can happen here,” Mickey warned.

“Your majesty!” Donald called out when he went on ahead.

“So you’ve made it.” Aryon’s eyes flickered up, feeling nothing but anger boil at the sight of Saix. His flow of blue hair revealed after lowering his hood.

“Come down here and fight us!” Sora demanded.

“Now’s not the time, and to make things clear, we don’t need you anymore Sora,” Saix answered. They followed his gaze to the large heart shaped moon that glowed in the starry night sky above. Saix raising his hands up almost as if in worship. “Kingdom Hearts…”

“No…” Aryon whispered.

“Yes indeed. You have gathered countless hearts just for us Sora, and now that Kingdom Hearts is complete, we have no further use for you. But just in case….”

He snapped his fingers once.

Nobodies once again swarmed them all around as the group clung together in a tight circle. “SORA. ARYON.” Their eyes traveled upwards to find Kairi and Syao, safe and sound looking down at them from a balcony.

“KAIRI. SYAO!” Sora and Aryon shouted in unison. Their faces overjoyed.

Unfortunately the joy did not last long. In a split second the group find themselves in another room. On the balcony on top of the door was Xigbar, his hands on his hips smirking down at them.

“Wow long time no see huh?” Xigbar chided causing a snarl to escape Sora and Aryon both. “Awww come on. Don’t be sour pusses with me.”

“Stop blabbering!” Donald yelled.

“Blabbering? Pffffft. You kiddies really are no fun with an old timer,” he grinned with malice after pulling his hood away. His hair was black with white streaks, a scar going across one side of his face with an eye patch over his right eye.

Sora gave a stomp of his foot. “This ends now!”

“Prepare to meet your maker!” Aryon hollered, ignoring the deadpanned look Sora shot at him. Really? That was the best he could come up with?

“We’ll work on your hero dialogue after this is all over.” Sora replied with a faint grin.

Aryon rolled his eyes. “Come on. It wasn’t THAT bad.”

“How cute. Trying to play heroes.” Xigbar said with a laugh. “You aren’t even comparable to the other Keybarers: No use tryin to act like them.” He then throws his arms out in front of him revealing two weapons that reminded Aryon of Axel’s Chakrams. He gets into a defensive position.

“Scatter!” Sora hollered. A laser nearly shot at Aryon’s feet causing him to skid to a halt before repeating the same process followed by Xigbar’s obnoxious laughter.

“Let me see ya dance!”

Aryon snarled, done playing games and reflecting as many shots he possibly could attempting to shoot one at Xigbar. Sora was whipping across the platform like a skilled bat-deflecting any shot that came his way. A pained grunt escaped feeling some of the lasers cut at his arms and left leg.

Like a bullet, Xigbar appeared once more grinning like a mad man. With legs apart he kicked Aryon into a full circle in which the teen felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs, his body skidding across the floor beside Donald.

“THUNDER!” They called out, aiming a large lightning bolt at Xigbar’s face only to have it miss their target. Xigbar annoyingly vanishes into another portal firing another round of seemingly endless lasers.

Aryon could feel the shards chasing him as he ran forward, trying to knock Xigbar right off his feet. Sora gave a flip in the air only to have him disappear from view. In a quick movement, Xigbar tackles Aryon to the floor. Now it’s a full on fist fight-a great weakness Aryon held since he was more adapt with using his magic rather than fists.

“FIRE!”

Aryon dances out of the way managing to land at least one blow to Xigbar’s jawline, panting heavily when Xigbar deflected the blast. His mouth soon falls open-falling to his knees as Sora removes his Keyblade from his chest. He softly laughs to himself, the familiar darkness forming around as it had with Demyx.

“Not bad…for a pair of brats. Too bad we’re on different sides…Roxas.”

And to think this was only the first battle.

**XXX**

Before them on the Balcony were Kairi and Syao. Syao had been fending off a few Nobody’s with an array of magic as Kairi bravely swiped many away with her Keyblade.

“Kairi…Syao?”

The duo turned only to widen their eyes at the sight of their friends. “Sora…Aryon.” Syao whispered. With lightning speed the quartet are soon embracing one another, almost afraid to let go.

Kairi smiles beautifully at them. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“It’s been way too long…” Syao replied. Bowing respectfully. “We had no idea what to do, but, this girl-she helped Kairi and I!”

“Namine saved us!”

Namine had been there as well.

Aryon let out a startled gasp however to see a figure in a black cloak along with another right behind Kairi and Syao. “That’s as far as you’ll get!” Sora snapped standing in front of his friends protectively.

“No! Wait a minute!” Kairi shouted waving her hands defensively as Syao stood in defense of the figures.

“You can’t hurt them. They saved us!” Syao spoke in panic.

“Yeah Sora. Didn’t take you and Aryon to be guys that’ll attack your own friend."

_That voice…_

The first figure slowly removed his hood, revealing long white or silver colored hair. But…his face. Sora and Aryon's faces are utterly priceless.

“Hey," He grinned sheepishly flashing the peace sign before smiling kindly up at the other hooded figure.

Ansem. From the portrait in his study.

“You have no right to be here!” Sora shouted. “Kairi, Syao, get away from him!”

Syao gave a weary sigh rubbing the back of his neck. “Dense as ever aren’t ya Sora? Just let me-ah! Riku wait. Where’re ya going?” He called in panic running after Riku with Kairi not far behind.

“No! Riku don’t go!” She begged. Tugging on his other hand as Levi grabs onto his right. No. This wasn’t the Riku Aryon or Sora remembered. This was ANSEM. Just how the heck could he be…?

Within a second, Kairi gently pulled Riku back to the group. Her and Levi gripping either hand of his tight before placing Sora’s hand over Riku’s.

“Sora…Aryon. It’s Riku. It’s really him..” She spoke. “Just close your eyes.”

After a few moments they re-opened their eyes. The next second, Sora clamped his hand tight over Ansem’s. Tears begin to stream down his face…Aryon not too far behind.

“Riku…Is…Is it really you?” He whispered. Dropping to his knees actually hugging Riku around his waist.

“We looked everywhere for you…!” Sora said next in between tears.

“C’mon you boneheads. Get up.”

“You’re the bonehead!” Aryon retorted wiping furiously at his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us that it was you all along?"

“I didn’t want you to find me-.”

“You are unbelievable!” Sora slapped at his face light to snap out of it, sniffling loudly. Aryon could feel Kairi rub his back in a soothing manner.

Riku exhales deeply. He kneels down to their level, placing one hand tight on Sora’s shoulder and the other on Aryon’s. “We didn’t want to be found at first…but I’m glad I let Kairi, talk me into being here. I’m glad to see you guys again.” He ruffled Aryon’s hair like he always would and helped them back on their feet.

“It’s good to see you too…” Sora said smiling weakly. “But why the cover up?”

“I told King Mickey to not tell you what happened to me in Kingdom Hearts. I took this form because I wanted to help you, Sora, Aryon. The king and I went together to look for Roxas and Ryon, to bring you back from your sleep. I took this form to help you win, and I had, finally waking you up.”

“Riku…” Aryon said softly. A smile instantly forming meeting his eyes.

“But wait; were you the one who was giving the clues then?” Donald asked.

“Clues? What clues?” Syao asked.

“Yeah, along with the photo and ice cream,” Goofy answered. “The photo of Roxas, Ryon, Hayner, Pence and Olette.”

“Took you long enough to find out. Not as bright as I thought you would be,” Riku grinned.

“Hey!” Donald snapped.

“Come on. The battle isn’t over yet.” Riku said with a nod.

“Hang on,” Aryon began quickly. “Can…You change back at all?”

“Well, that doesn’t matter! You’re still Riku!” Kairi exclaimed hugging Riku’s arm.

“Riku?” Sora began. The group waited as he grins faintly at his friend. “Thanks.”

“What are friends for?” Riku said with a grin back.

**XXX**

Aryon was the first to spot the long beam that had shot directly at Kingdom Hearts squinting his eyes to get a better look. “What the heck is that?”

Riku gave a one shouldered shrug. “King Mickey and Ansem must be at the very top.”

The group carried on. The slopes seemed to have become steeper and steeper the further they traveled. Nobodies of course made several advances but Riku took most of them out even with Levi’s help. Aryon looked down feeling his Keyblade begin to shake and tremble at his side, wondering if it was sensing something…or someone.

The clock was ticking and more and more anticipation began to build within Aryon. Would their battle be inside or out? And how many members were they to fight?

“Look who it is.” A figure suddenly stood before them, revealing his hood showing it to be Luxord-The Gambler of Fate. With a move of his arm a deck of cards sprung out.

“Watch out!” Riku hollered as everyone moves out of the way. Goofy covered Aryon. Donald, Sora and Syao sprinted out of the way and Riku getting Kairi out. Aryon panted heavily with his legs trembling. That was far too close for his comfort.

“What did you-?!” Aryon began.

“I’d rather we just skip the formalities.” Luxord smirked. With the snap of his fingers a wall of cards surrounded Sora and Aryon’s friends. Syao had tried getting passed the cards only to be held back by Riku and Kairi.

A card game the likes Aryon had never taken part of before had begun. Sora was turned into a gambling dice leaving Aryon to struggle against Luxord on his own in the mean while.

But then something happened.

More cards circled and spun around Aryon. Blocking him off from defending Sora. Spinning and spinning. Dizziness kicking in. He was beginning to see stars when he found himself in a new area.

“Aryon. Are you alright?”

Towering above his face, the person was that of a man with strong facial features. His hair was a light blond with a beard. Aryon all but blinked in confusion as he’s set down soon after-arching a curious brow.

“Y-Yeah…I mean yes. Thank you…Ansem. Now what are you trying to do exactly?”

“We have a machine that can transfer Kingdom Hearts into data, so Organization XIII has no chance into having hearts of their own….” Ansem explained placing his hand on the puzzling contraption.

“What’s the point in all this though?” Aryon questioned, having mixed feelings with his mind returning to Axel. “Don’t you want to go back home? Where you’ll be safe?”

“As long as Organization XIII still exists, I cannot rest,” Ansem replied firmly.

Aryon pursed his lips in a thin line. “You have a chance to return home and yet you still fight?”

“It’s for the worlds young Aryon,” Ansem began firmly. Gazing up at Kingdom Hearts. “Once this is all over, everyone and your friends will soon remember…” The machine soon began to shake violently.

“What’s going on?” Mickey asked with urgency.

“It seems that my guess was right. Hearts are unpredictable, and I should’ve listened, knowing they couldn’t be encoded as data,” Ansem explained trying to control the machine.

“What’s going to happen?” Aryon asked anxiously.

“I don’t know the outcome.”

“What have we here meddling with my Kingdom Hearts?” Aryon whirled around to find a figure standing behind them.

He removed his hood as Mickey stood before Aryon and Ansem, his Keyblade out blocking them. “Xemnas!”

A flow of long white hair was soon revealed followed by a smug expression.

“Kingdom Hearts doesn’t belong to you!” Aryon heard a voice shout from behind. Sora and the others had finally caught up glaring at the ring leader behind all of this.

“Roxas…” Xemnas responded.

“For the last time it’s Sora!” Donald and Goofy shouted together.

“My, what a strange reunion. Why am I not surprised to find you causing damage, again Ansem? You look pathetic as ever.”

“You shut your mouth!” Aryon hollered.

“Ah Aryon. Foolish boy…trying to follow in his footsteps are we? This is how you will end up. Worthless and alone.”

Ansem turned his face to him, “To me, you are the one causing damage for your own selfish gain. You are the same lost cause as I am.”

Xemnas glared, pointing to Ansem with a steady finger, “No, never. I surpassed your research, taking the risk that would make me known everywhere and to everyone. You did nothing but stop everything, trying to hold your own apprentice from conquering over you.”

“The only thing you conquered is failure and stupidity. You have surpassed nothing but ignorance to stop this dangerous research.” The machine began to shake even more, but Ansem didn’t stop, “You’ve only shown me what a lost cause someone can be when they’ve lost everything that was meant dear to them.

You will be showed no respect, gratitude, or recognition for what you have done. You had taken the name of Ansem, trying to conquer Heartless before. You didn’t succeed. What makes you think you can succeed now with this foolishness?”

“I had rid the foolishness you tried to drop on me.”

“A foolish professor teaching a foolish apprentice, that is as more realistic as I can be Xeonhart,” Ansem answered.

The machine continued to rattle more and more. Sparks shooting out as Ansem continues to hold onto it.

“Ansem-.” Aryon began only to be held back by Sora and Mickey.

“You must leave! Anything can happen at this point,” Ansem spoke to Riku. “Riku, you know what to do.”

“Ansem you can’t!” Aryon tried to argue again.

“Aryon stop! He knows in his own heart this is right.” Mickey argued back.

Riku held onto Aryon firmly. Keeping him immobile as Aryon could only watch in horror when Ansem gives them all one last smile. “Aryon….Be strong. I have always thought of you as my son…Don’t worry.”

“Ansem….”

A bright flash emitted from the machine as they all took cover for the explosion to come. The ground rumbled. Winds whipped all around. High above in the sky, the bottom shape of Kingdom Hearts began to crack and slowly shatter. Shards soon began to fall quickly converting into billions of hearts. They shined and glistened with bright reds and pinks, the many hearts Sora and Aryon ‘collected’.

When one heart falls into the opened palm of Aryon’s hand, he clenches it slowly. Eyes burning as he stares boldly at Xemnas. A murderous look.

“You….I’ll finish you!!”

“Aryon wait-!” Sora and Kairi called out.

Aryon lunged, striking Xemnas as his Keyblade clashed with the others weapon. He was holding Aryon’s Keyblade in his hands. Not breaking a sweat. A cracking sound was then heard. Aryon’s face contorted into horror, watching the shards fall to his feet. “Roxas did not fail me after all…” he slinked into the portal that had soon appeared.

Then he was gone.

“He…destroyed a Keyblade?” Riku whispered.

“That’s impossible,” even Mickey uttered. “N-no one can destroy a Keyblade…”

Aryon picks up the remnants of his destroyed Keyblade in his shaken hands. Clenching them tight, not caring if the shards dug into his skin. It were as if the world had stopped.

What was he to do now?


	32. Darkness of The Unknown

Aryon was shaken to his very core as he tried to put the last of his broken Keyblade together only to have it fall apart each time. Kairi and Syao had made attempts to snap him out but he would not talk to anyone-not even to Sora. His only weapon to fight with was gone. Just wonderful. Now what was he to do?

“Just damn perfect,” Aryon muttered out. “Now I really am useless.”

“Don’t say that Aryon,” Donald scolded making sure to tread light. “It’s not your fault…”

Aryon shot his eyes to him. Shaking his head. “I let my impulsiveness get in the way. AGAIN. And look what happened. I should’ve trained more with Axel and Cloud…”

Sora suddenly lifted his hands to move Aryon’s face up. “Even if things look bad-you have to keep going.”

“But without the Keyblade how can I-?”

“You don’t need a Keyblade to fight with us, Aryon. All you need is your heart.” He slowly raised his hand just above where Aryon’s heart was. A gentle grin etching along his features before he leans in pressing a light kiss to the corner of his lips.

Aryon’s heart fluttered. Giving a nod of understanding returning a small grin of his own. “My heart…that’s right. Our hearts are all connected. Aren’t they?”

“You know it!” Goofy and Syao said in unison.

“We can beat them!” Donald chimed.

“Y-Yeah.” Aryon nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands quickly.

“So what’re we waiting for? Let’s go!” Sora pumped his fist high in the air. As the others began moving with him, Aryon took one more glance at his shattered Keyblade only to feel a light tug of his arm. It was Riku. Aryon glanced up at him curiously.

“Doesn’t it make you wonder…if you ever held that Keyblade in the first place?” he whispered.

Aryon wasn’t going to lie. He often wondered the same thing at times even if he may not have said it out loud. Their eyes soon widen at the feeling of a rumble and a large pool of darkness creeping up the slopes below.

“RUN!” Riku called out. Everyone made a mad dash up the steps, turning sharp turns to escape the brigade of Heartless charging fast after them.

“We have to keep going!” Mickey hollers helping Kairi fight a few Heartless away from Syao.

Behind and above Aryon knew the Heartless were gaining ground minute by minute. His brown eyes widen seeing them form a barrier of sorts-an ambush would happen at any second just now. “It’s getting close!” Goofy cried out in desperation.

“They won’t stop!” Sora panted out.

“Step back!” Aryon’s eyes blinked as they could see a bright flash of green flame erupt and the dark queen herself stepped forth from her portal.

“What are they doing here?” Donald asked, frightened to take another step.

“To raid the party. We find this castle useful in our need,” Maleficent answered, sneering.

“We’ll fight these Heartless, but don’t expect anything else,” Pete answered scoffing.

Mickey looked between them before focusing on Sora and the others who were just as confused. “Let’s keep going.”

**XXX**

Xemnas could be seen at the end of the white platform. He was staring at the moon, arms raised as if in worship. He was calm. Serene it seemed only when he faced the group did his expression turn into that of a sneer. “Warriors of the Keyblades, please have the heart to repair Kingdom Hearts for me…”

“No!” Mickey, Sora and Riku defied. Holding their Keyblades out protectively.

Xemnas glanced over at Aryon. “Dear Aryon, won’t you restore Kingdom Hearts for me? I’ll give you in return a Keyblade…one that holds more power than the King’s or Sora’s combined.”

Aryon clenched his hands into tight fists. Pointing his chin up defiantly. “Never.”

“Why is it that you loathe me so much? Is it because I am Darkness?” He cradled his hand to his chest with wide eyes. An almost innocent appearance.

Mickey answered, “We could never hate Darkness, but that doesn’t make us side with it. We have a choice, and this is the side we choose,” he answered calmly, “Darkness is in everything, and there’s nothing to change that.”

“Then why do you loathe all Nobodies? We were never accepted Darkness…or in Light. So why much negativity to rid of us, to mark your genocide upon us?”

“That’s not true at all,” Aryon boldly stepped forward. “You aren’t all bad…that’s true. But, you sacrificing others to be whole again-that’s wrong. It’s not who you are, it’s what you do in your life.”

“I don’t know what you’re-.”

“You know what I’m talking about don’t deny, Xemnas. Axel made his choice who’s side to be on. You weren’t the one whom rejected him…it was he who rejected you!”

“You think you know so much, but you know so little of this world you were born in, that was thrust upon you,” Xemnas narrowed his eyes. “Do not act like the pretentious Ansem, believing that there is change in your behalf.”

“It’s only true heartless beings like you that make people look to change. You….You don’t have any right at all to say what you’ve done, those you’ve hurt and used for YOUR own gain was for the better!” His fists clenched at the memory of Demyx. Wishing it did not have to end the way it did. What if he could have become an ally like Axel?

Xemnas shook his head, “Nobodies feel no pain, no sorrow, any anger or guilt. How can you expect any of your Nobody friends to comprehend feelings?”

“….You help make them have a heart.” Aryon simply answered.

“But that is impossible to do.”

“Not if you have light. Friendship. And love in your life.”

“You know nothing.”

Aryon tilted his chin up. “I know more than you think,” he began. “I understand what it means to be human. Of looking out for others rather than just myself…like before. Before, that’s the only thing I cared about. I didn’t care about anything other than making sure my goals were achieved rather than helping others.

But…then I gained a family. And you-you’re the one who has nothing in the end! My friends are my true strength. Sora’s right: I don’t need a Keyblade to fight. I have my heart and soul. And they are what will help me take YOU down.” He gave a brief grin at Sora, Donald and Goofy. “How’s that for my ‘hero dialogue’?” He teased.

The trio all but chuckled giving him a thumbs up. This only infuriated Xemnas more. “Then I shall prove you your defeat!”

“Follow my lead!” Sora called out. Dashing around behind Aryon, running into a path of now oncoming structures. Aryon followed shortly after, ducking and dodging as Sora used his Keyblade to blow the structures away.

_Stairs. He’s really using them as stairs…Sora you never fail to amaze me_

In quick pace the others follow soon after. The ground at least a mile below he could barely see Kairi, Levi, Syao or Mickey anymore. The buildings around began to scramble and fall apart causing everyone to scatter quickly. Riku rushed forward striking Xemnas with no mercy. The Organization leader was beginning to grow more and more flustered each strike Riku had made.

He spun his body in combat yet Riku deflects every spear that comes at him. This gives Aryon a chance to knock Xemnas off his feet. Riku hurried towards Sora’s aid as Donald and Goofy casted an array of spells and magic against Xemnas.

“Riku, Aryon now!” Sora hollered. Aryon nodded, jumping out of the way after keeping Xemnas distracted for Riku and Sora to pierce their blades into either side of Xemnas’s body. “Let’s end this!” He swung his body forward, throwing his Keyblade over to Aryon whom caught it in his hand with ease. “Aryon go!”

Aryon takes a leap in the air, unleashing a powerful battle cry finally bringing the weapon down onto Xemnas’s chest. Goofy tossed his shield next as it circled around him, his defenses cut. Xemnas snarled thrusting a spear out at Goofy whom blocked it just in time with his shield again.

Donald and Sora teamed up after Aryon tossed Sora back his Keyblade, unleashing a strong Blizzard to prevent Xemnas from moving.

“Aryon now!” Riku called out.

Aryon made a lunge. Knocking the wind out of Xemnas as he out and out tackles him to the ground, allowing Riku to leap from the wall aiming straight for his chest. Xemnas finds himself falling into an explosion. The platform begins to crack and shatter. Sora took the lead again as Riku kept everyone else once more in formation. It glows a bright white light when they jump from it, landing hard on the ground.

“You’re alright!” Kairi called out with relief.

“Your majesty…” Donald spoke pointing upward.

They found Xemnas floating in mid-air, his arms wrapped around his chest. He floated downward as everyone readied themselves.

“Why? Why do you try to stop me?” He croaked. His right eye half closed a cut going across.

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” Riku spoke out.

Xemnas shook his head, “What do you know what’s right? Don’t you feel sorrow for me, pity? I want a heart, I need one….”

Sora stepped forward. His Keyblade lowered. “Xemnas: There’s more to a heart than anger and pain… don’t you remember being happy?”

Xemnas looked again. His eyes closing. “No…I don’t.” His body soon began to disintegrate into ash. Although he was completely gone now, why was it Aryon didn’t feel happy over their victory?

“What was that?” Donald asked.

“We’d better get out of here.” Mickey stated.

“But how?” Sora questioned when a black portal soon appeared.

“Our escape!” He said indicating to it, smiling wide motioning everyone to follow. They all nearly yell in surprise however when an all too familiar yellow dog comes barking out of it. “Oh good to see you boy!” Mickey said petting Pluto on the head.

Pluto barked, circling around Mickey rushing back into the portal.

“Come on! We’d better hurry.”

“Wait your majesty!”

Namine was the one whom summoned the portal. A beautiful smile etched over her face after Kairi hugs her and Syao turning back to Sora and Aryon. “Well. I told you guys we’d meet again didn’t I?”

“Sure did.” Roxas and Ryon step out of a shell shocked Sora and Aryon.

Ryon’s gaze drops just a bit. Namine nods in understanding placing her hand on his shoulder. “I know you miss them,” she says softly. “Demyx and Xigbar. They were your best-friends…but you’ll see them again.”

“You think so?”

Namine patted his left shoulder. “I know so….”

After a moment of silence Namine then disappears inside Kairi. A soft glow formed around the girl before quickly vanishing. Ryon did the same to Aryon grinning good natured however before doing so.

“Well hasn’t this been an adventure?” He joked. “Look alive.”

Unsure how to respond, Aryon closes his eyes allowing Ryon to enter his body. Becoming whole once again as Roxas does with Sora. Blinking, Aryon looked at his hands and patted his face.

Riku slapped them both on the back. “Hey don’t worry. You guys are still you.”

Kairi, Syao and Levi took no time running toward the portal as Levi turns back to face them. His face practically beaming. “Hey get your butts in gear! It’s time to go home.”

Home…

Aryon was about to take a step forward when the portal suddenly closes. Right. On. The spot. His jaw almost dropped at the sight, turning slowly around facing Sora and Riku with a dead panned expression. “…Please tell me that didn’t just happen?”

“We’re stuck here.” Riku exhaled, looking around.

They were stuck. In a castle that was close to falling apart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryon's reaction, I kid you not was my same exact reaction X3 I thought for sure they were done. That I'd finally beaten the game...NOPE. Sure I'm not the only one who hoped for this to be the end either right?


	33. End of The Road

Aryon could feel his feet slide seeing Riku and Sora looking down into the darkness that lay before the world. He tightens his grip on either of their jackets. They were going to fall into pure oblivion.

“Jump!” Riku shouted. And now they were falling. His hair stood straight up as he fell, holding on tight to Riku and Sora as they with him. A bright light soon consume the trio catching them off guard greatly.

“Where are we?” Sora asked.

White. Nothing but white all around. Aryon’s eyes narrow when the white haired Nobody finally makes his grand appearance.

“Keybearers…please lend me your strength,” Xemnas started.

“We already said no,” Riku answered firmly.

“I thought you might reconsider…” Xemnas replied coldly back.

“There’s no way!” Sora snapped stopping his foot forward.

“Then I cannot allow you to leave again. Not let it end this way.” Xemnas raised his arm forward. He was the one who closed the portal. If he was going to be taken down he was going to take them along with him.

“You will be ended!” Riku shot out, swinging his arm. Sora and Aryon copied the gesture.

Xemnas shoots his palms forward with a wave of thorns thrusting out. “I will end it MY way!” Aryon danced around out of the way, the black long wave of vines slicing across the ground.

Aryon had swung Riku’s Keyblade slicing at each vine that tried to grab him. He looked to his right finding Sora and Riku rotating themselves through the vines making their way quick to Xemnas striking against him. Aryon gritted his teeth, maneuvering the vines as much as possible not daring to slow down.

Sora and Riku took the offensive giving Xemnas no time to recover or teleport away. He let out a growl of disdain, striking his arms out blocking the Keyblade’s heads with his palm. Then in a flash he was gone.

Once the vines had finally died down Aryon proceeded rushing towards Sora and Riku.

“Aryon!” Sora called out in warning running to him.

Aryon cried out as he was tugged harshly by the hood of his shirt. Xemnas gives him a toss straight up into the air, shooting his arms up towards the Keybarer. A black orb formed around Aryon, a terrifying electrical power surging through him causing him to cringe in a frenzy. Sora and Riku rush to give him aid only to be halted from a punch by…Xemnas? There were two?!

“Riku help Aryon!” Sora commanded which Riku obeys quickly while Sora deals with the clone Xemnas. Sora felt his arm being gripped tight in which he yelps at the pain, fearful of his shoulder becoming dislocated before he slams his heel into the ground. Whipping out his Keyblade with his free hand, he slams the sharp end into clone Xemnas’s hand that’s in an iron grip around his arm.

The clone hollers upon the piercing giving Aryon time to break free of his hold, slashing madly away at the fake Xemnas.

Meanwhile the real Xemnas was taken aback greatly by Riku’s onslaught. Finally ridding of that orb that kept Aryon trapped. Riku rushed quickly to catch Aryon preventing what could have been a back breaking fall.

He gave a light pat against Aryon’s face to wake him.

“What happened?” Aryon asked groggily after Riku sets him carefully down.

“Why do you insist on fighting? Just give up!” Xemnas shouted. His eyes were re-directing back between Riku and the duo.

“No way!” Sora hollered back. He took out his Keyblade. “Aryon let’s go!” Aryon nodded following Sora’s lead with Riku on his right. “Riku! Aryon!”

Xemnas let out an enraged howl of anger. Letting all know that he would not be defeated. Ethereal Lasers began to rain down upon the trio. Sora, Riku and Aryon deflected the lasers in a fury watching as the beams of light bounce into darkness never to return ever again. The trio eventually collapse in a heap on the ground, eyes still partially blinded by the intense light show.

But Xemnas wasn’t going to allow them any rest.

Sora offered his Kingdom Key to Riku and Aryon. Aryon placed his hand over Sora’s as Riku had done with Aryon. Light began to gather at the very tip of the Keyblade. Aiming directly at Xemnas.

“This ends here…you’re finished, Xehanort.”

The trio lunged forward together, plunging the blade straight into Xemnas’s chest. Where his heart would be. He raised one hand weakly, stumbling back before slowly and finally beginning to fade away.

“We did it!” Sora cried.

Aryon felt like dancing. He couldn’t believe it…was it really, truly finally over?

Yet both were beginning to regret their happiness for an ocean of Dusks surrounded them.

“…Not quite.” Aryon spat. Readying his Kingdom Key.

Riku collapsed on his knees. His friends on either side. “Sora…Aryon. I don’t think I-.”

“Don’t say another word.” Sora said trying to encourage him. “C’mon Riku, you’ve been in that darkness for too long. Ya need to have some positivity!”

“Sora’s right. The light will always find us.” Aryon said helping Riku back up.

The other two boys nodded thoughtfully. Beginning to make their way through the corridor.

“You know…” Riku began to Sora. “I always figured I was better at stuff than you?”

“Really?” Sora chuckled. Aryon gave a roll of his eyes.

“Are you mad?”

“No…I kinda always thought you were better than me to.”

Aryon snickered softly. A warmth spread throughout the castle. “Riku…Aryon-! What’s that light?”

They followed Sora’s gaze to a line of light leading to a portal. Walking into it without hesitation. 

**XXX**

A bright, white light engulfed him when Aryon finally swims up to the surface. Taking a deep breath of air he looked around with wide and worried eyes. Sora and Riku. Where were-?

“ARYON!”

“Ah!”

He cried out. A massive black force tackles him when he reaches the shoreline. Believing it to be a Heartless at first when he cracks one eye open, smiling wide realizing whom it truly was. Arms surrounded him. Leaving it almost impossible for him to breathe.

“Donald, Goofy, your majesty, Syao!”

A laugh escaped his lips as his friends nestled their faces against his.

“Aw c’mon. What am I? Chop liver?”

 _Axel!_ Aryon’s eyes light up at the sound of the former Organization member’s playful tone. Wrapping his arms tight around a chuckling Axel’s waist no longer in his Organization cloak but an entirely different outfit. Aryon’s face fell soon after however.

“Hang on…Where are-?”

They soon appear. Walking side by side like curtains pulling apart on the stage. And he’s leading them.

“Sora…Riku…Kairi…Levi!”

Almost immediately does he run into Sora’s opened and waiting arms. Chuckling when Sora gives an eskimo kiss. “We’re home now, Aryon. We’re finally home.”

“Yeah,” Aryon breathed out chuckling while leaning against Sora. “Home…”

Aryon pulls himself a way and lets out a gasp seeing Roxas take Sora’s place. Namine stood where Kairi had. Slowly, he raised his hand running it through his slightly longer and spikier hair. A darker shade of blue. His skin pale. Looking into Roxas’s blue eyes, Aryon did not see himself in their reflection.

But Ryon.

Wiping his eyes, he grins faintly as they soon disappear. Letting out a deep breath he had no idea he had been holding.

And smiles.


	34. Epilogue

The crystal blue water lapped at his bare feet trudging lazily along the sandy shores. He could see the sun shining in the distance, causing the beautiful ocean surface to glisten under its powerful rays. Walking alongside him, together hand in hand was Sora.

“This place really hasn’t changed at all.” Sora commented while looking around.

Aryon nodded in agreement. “It’s like we never left…”

It was at that moment when Aryon swore he heard the sound of something like that of a lock clicking shut. Something had washed over him and Sora both as the Keybarer wrapped his arms around Aryon and kissed him. From afar, a person may see not Sora and Aryon...but ghostly images of two others in their place.

It was a magical moment. More than any firework grand finale as cheesy as Aryon knew it sounded but he didn’t care.

Aryon began to feel something he had not felt in such a long time.

Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys: I'm so sorry but I accidentally deleted the whole thing rather than just some chapters I wanted to fix ;-; I'm so frustrated. Fortunately I do have those backed up but it may take a while to write the new ones. Please bare with me!


End file.
